


Tangled Minds

by serendipitous_mythicality



Category: Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom, Rhett and Link
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Link, Bottom Rhett, Chase Hilt - Freeform, Clumsiness, Comfort, Confidence, Disagreement, Emotions, Fellatio, Flirting, Forgiveness, Gay, Grand Statements, Groping - Consensual, Hand Job, I Love You, Kink Negotiation (Not alot), M/M, Minor Ankle Injury, Minor Sub/Dom (accidental on their part so far), Mythical Chef Josh, Nudity, Power Play, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Single, Stevie Wynne Levine - Freeform, Sub Drop, Telling Someone About Relationship, Top Link, Top Rhett, Transgender, bdsm (light), bet, kiss, minor argument, not married, public, randl, rhink, shower, tease, trans woman, tub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_mythicality/pseuds/serendipitous_mythicality
Summary: Rhett has always felt awkward, especially given his height. He has a desire to feel smaller, cared for: a yearning not to have to be the Big Man for once. Link's girlfriend leaves, and then... everything changes.aka - Assertive Link with a sexy beard turns Rhett on and a quizzical comment from the ex gets in Link's head.First times, accidental power-play, friends to lovers, but it's a rough road.AU where they are both single and share a house.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 45
Kudos: 59





	1. Link

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress so unsure how long it will last. There will be an ending at some point. I've pushed out the first six chapters in a rush. Shall likely be a little bit more leisurely in writing the rest as I want to think about the next steps of the story and pace it a little. Working out some sort of schedule, maybe, in my head. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as serendipitous-mythicality. My first time writing fan fiction or romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's point of view for the day.

It had been a long day full of morning meetings and an afternoon filming Good Mythical Morning. Link’s mood had been steadily worsening as the day wore on.

This was the first day back after a two-week break. Neither being married, it seemed expedient to share a house with his business partner and best friend, Rhett. They each had their own wing. With quarantine being in effect, they hadn’t been able to get out and do much. Getting back to work almost seemed a relief.

Something had felt off in their relationship ever since Link’s girlfriend, Sarah, had broken up with him, claiming she had always felt like she came in second to Rhett. Even he knew his denials had been half-hearted at best. Best friends for almost their entire life, of course Rhett was the most important person in his world. They had even built an extremely successful business together!

He couldn’t quite explain what was wrong, why he’d felt so edgy all day… even longer if he was honest with himself. Sarah had only been the latest affront to Link’s state of mind.

He had never minded challenging gender norms. The first shoot had featured Rhett sporting tight black trousers with a leather jacket and Link wearing a long bohemian style white lace dress with a full salt and pepper beard. The episode had hit the right note with the crew and they’d gotten a lot of congratulations afterwards. The second shoot of the day had been a test using a contraction simulator to see if they could handle the pain of childbirth. Some of the Mythical Beasts had been asking for such an episode for a while. The third episode had been a food episode with items that seemed almost specifically targeted to make Link gag. The Good Mythical Mores had been innocuous enough, but Rhett had just… seemed to be too close. Too much in Link’s space.

There were days when he didn’t mind playing the role that had been built for him over the years – the caricaturized version of himself. Lately, it was starting to chafe a little bit. During one of the morning meetings, one of the writers had suggested Link shave before the day’s shoot. It was pointed out that the brand was a bearded Rhett and a closer to clean shaven, glasses wearing Link. Normally, Link would have just grabbed the razer. Instead, he had snapped that his three-week old beard was off limits. Out of the corner of his eye, Rhett had flushed and crossed his legs, remaining mostly silent throughout the exchange before quietly backing Link up.  
  
Filming done for the day; Link, no longer able to fight the urge for solitude, calls for an Uber ride. Deems his work day over as there’s nothing left but paperwork and he hasn’t the heart to face it… or Rhett just yet. Halfway home, he shoots his creative partner a text letting him know the car is his. A quick response returns saying he’s got the house to himself for the next couple of hours.  
  
Once home, deciding to have a shower, Link efficiently strips and for once throws his clothes in a heap. The water is a hot and welcome end to a long work day. Patience is lacking enough that the normal careful routine is thrown out the window in favour of leaning against the wall, letting the water pound over his shoulders and back. A quick hair wash and blow dry later he dresses in his favourite loose cotton pants, but forgoes a shirt. The daily hair product is abandoned, tousled ribbons of silver and grey curling slightly at the ends.

Absent-mindedly, Link asks Google for Spotify to play John Mayer as he pours himself a whiskey on the rocks. There is a splash running down the side of his wrist so he licks it clean with a rough swipe of his tongue. Hips begin to move almost of their own accord as he gives himself over to the music.


	2. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's point of view of the day.

The day had been an odd one.  
  
Link had seemed out of sorts and much more assertive than normal. Lately, his beard almost seemed to bring a different side of his personality to the forefront. It had started growing the week before the scheduled time off. The week hadn’t featured any filming and it was a choice he sometimes made.  
  
Rhett had been wrestling with how this slightly more amped up version of his best friend was making him feel. Deep inside was the knowledge that it wasn’t the first time he’d felt this way. Still, he’d managed to subdue and quiet the feelings since their college days. Mostly. Having the Mythical Beasts use fan terms like ‘heart eyes’ made him think he hadn’t been doing as well as he'd thought. A big part of their comedy involved innuendo and sometimes one of Link’s improvised one-liners would catch him unawares. Quite often, the reaction drawn forth much more honest than he would like.  
  
Rhett freely admitted, even on camera, that he wished he could feel small. Something about Link being more dominant at times made him get closer to the feeling than he ever had. Despite what many believe, Link is a tall man in his own right. As much as he usually wanted to, Rhett couldn’t turn off the mental switch that flicked on every time this desire was satisfied.  
  
Sarah leaving had resulted in a combination of possessive relief and worry. She had mumbled something about ‘unaware idiots’ on her way out the door and Rhett still couldn’t figure out what she’d been talking about. Link still refused to share the reason for the breakup and it had happened over a month ago already.  
  
Rhett was just about ready to admit to himself that he had a problem. Especially after his body’s unexpected reaction, first thing in the morning, to Link’s blunt refusal to shave. The writer who had suggested the change had come to the office after the meeting. Upon finding Rhett alone, he had passed along his apologies to the pair of them for coming across as presumptuous.  
  
Watching Link walk out in the lace dress, during filming, had almost brought him to his knees. They’d never had a weakness for cross dressing though they certainly didn’t mind doing it for the show. However, something about the full beard contrasting against the lace just made his best friend look that much more masculine. His broad shoulders exposed under the thin spaghetti straps offsetting his narrow hips. Working out more since his newfound single status had occurred, Rhett couldn’t help but appreciate his buddy’s results. The pregnancy simulator, during the second episode of the day, had quite obviously played into Link’s slight pain kink. By the time each of the Mores had rolled around, Rhett had just been focusing on getting through the day.  
  
Giving Link a shoulder massage during a More, after he had complained of cramping up from the second bout of filming, hadn’t been the brightest idea. Especially since the look Link had shot him was still playing through his mind. Eyes fluttering shut and flushed cheeks until he had pulled away and darkly told him to back off. Rhett had quickly spun it into a joke, but he hadn’t had a chance to talk it out as their office had been empty after the day’s filming had concluded.  
  
Rhett had been a little dismayed to get Link’s text, but had quickly decided a bit of space could be helpful for his peace of mind. Figuring he might as well finish the paperwork stacked in their office, he had sent back a reply with an estimated two-hour arrival home. Josh had left pizza in the fridge so that would work well enough for a quick supper.

The paperwork is soon sorted by what can be finished off and what needs Link’s signature or opinion. An hour slips by and soon the car is heading towards home, the studio locked tight for the night. The vehicle is filled with nothing more than a mind that cannot quiet, no music to break the silence of the drive.  
  
Pulling into the car slip, Rhett realizes only twenty minutes has passed since leaving the studio.  
  
Pausing in the door as he enters their home, Rhett hears music coming from their shared living space. Quirking a brow, he decides to check on his housemate and see if the timing is right for that conversation he had wanted earlier. His brain recognizes the John Mayer song, but it shorts out when he sees the scene in front of him.


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same space. Give and take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for feedback on the story so far so it can influence what I need to change. I do have a plan, but am insecure in my first work of fan fiction. Recalling Rhett's pep talk to himself about being confident. :)

Link doesn’t notice Rhett frozen in the doorway of the room. He’s caught up in his own world with the music coursing through his veins. The forgotten glass of alcohol sits in a flood of melted ice on the table behind him. His bare chest is coated in a fine sheen of sweat from dancing. Pants hang low on hips rolling to the sinuous beat of the music. His voice, gravelly and low, singing along. Somehow, he sounded more like home. More Southern.  
  
Rhett stands in the shadows of the wall near the doorway with his heart thudding. Logically, he knows he should move before the situation in his pants comes to the attention of the sexy man gyrating across the living room. Limbs are unwilling to cooperate. Unaware, he groans; piercing blue eyes flash to meet his green.  
  
All the dancing has done is further push Link into the very tornado of feelings he’d been trying to pinpoint all day. He stalks towards his best friend with no idea of his intentions.  
  
Rhett is incapable of speech despite feeling like there might be a punch coming his way. Eyes close as he luxuriates in the uncertainty of the moment.  
  
Hard hands push his back into the wall, eyes fly open in shock. This is not how their relationship typically works.  
  
“Sarah left because of you!”  
  
Rhett’s mood does a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree turn in the span of seconds. Yet another day of turmoil and guilt has made him willing to only take so much.  
  
“Screw you, brother! I’m not in the mood to put up with this shit today. You haven’t wanted to talk and I let you have space, but I’m not your punching bag.”  
  
Rhett only makes it two steps past Link before he’s spun around and his back hits the wall again. Hands pinned at his sides; his mouth drops open. There are chills radiating up his spine as he finds himself in the middle of his favourite fantasy. He couldn’t have stopped his raspy moan if his life had depended on it.  
  
“Don’t call me brother,” Link spits out just before leaning in to nip Rhett’s bottom lip. Pulling back, he looks into Rhett’s blown out pupils and darkly smirks his trademark lopsided smile. “Is this what you wanted, bo?”  
  
Rhett is helplessly turned on and can’t focus on anything more than the leisurely inching up of his shirt. His taunt stomach feels every movement of the fingers trailing up his sides. It tickles in the absolute best way. Link wasn’t the only one aware of Rhett’s fetish for being tickled. It had been documented on the show more than once.  
  
Running on pure instinct, Link pushes his body up close, crowding his partner, causing goosebumps to break out over Rhett’s exposed flesh. The hairs on his own arms raise as a wave of chills assault his senses.  
  
He breathes against Rhett’s mouth, “I said… is this what you wanted… boy?”  
  
At this point, it’s impossible to know whose lips move first. Despite the prior aggression, their first kiss is achingly slow. Link had wondered, once or twice, what Rhett’s beard would feel like… in the name of science, of course. It was softer than what he had expected, likely thanks in part to the beard oil used to maintain it. It still rasped against his own in contrast to the soft slip of tongue sliding against his own.   
  
The following kisses rapidly spiral into desperation as they make up for lost time.  
  
Rhett’s hands, finally liberated, were currently dancing their way up Link’s back. They still as Link bites the side of Rhett’s neck before proceeding to lick the sting away. His beard scrapes over Rhett’s bare skin.  
  
Lucidity suddenly strikes Link as he realizes just how hard not only the man beneath him is, but his own body as well. Pulling back, he sees the tousled curls, darkened green eyes, flushed rounded cheeks, and swollen mouth before him. How could this be happening with Rhett of all people?  
  
Rhett barely has a moment to blink before his best friend is stumbling away leaving “I’m sorry” ringing in his ears.  
  



	4. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did sneak in and clean up the first three chapters a little. Nothing changed - just the wording. I may do that with this one, etcetera, down the line.

The bedroom door presses unforgivingly into Link’s back as he sits against it in the dark. Head in hands, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, glasses are nowhere to be found.

For a few blissful minutes, Link had felt whole in a way he hadn’t in a long time.

With a deep-seated craving for control, he needs a life of order. Desires to be the one making the rules, ensuring everything is where it should be and as good as it can be.

However, confidence doesn’t always come easy for him.

In quiet moments, he sometimes goes on Tumblr, just to get a sense of how well a particular show has been received. The compliments featuring his body, sense of humour, and personality had been unexpected and flattering when he had first developed the habit. Still, the noise of the negative posts had a tendency to blare the brightest.

At times, he felt like the little brother tagging behind, trying to keep up. Clumsy and gawky under the bright lights in the studio. Sometimes, he felt like an imposter who had snuck into his successful life. Therapy had taught him that many people struggled with the same issues. However, understanding something doesn’t necessarily take the feelings away.

Everyone but Link could see his confidence and bravery shining through in the honesty shown in episode after episode of Ear Biscuits.

We all have a tendency to focus on our flaws and Link is no different than the average person in this regard.

However, there is another facet of Link’s personality.

The side who likes the way he looks and feels in certain clothes - walking tall with shoulders thrown back. The Link who embraces his kinkier side while filming Good Mythical Morning. Candle wax dripping, whippings, biting, hips seductively rolling in dance, clothespins upon nipples, shock collars, sexual innuendos, brazen flirting, spankings and switchings… to name a few explored activities. The Link who had felt so incredibly self-aware and self-assured wearing the taxidermy body chains while shirtless. He hadn’t needed all the staring to know that he had looked damn fine. Having people stutter while talking to him had fed his ego for a brief time.

Unfortunately, sometimes the well of his ego runs dry.

Currently, all he can think about is how he’s absolutely certain the most important relationship in his life has just been destroyed. It has worked all these years because they’re equals. They’ve always made certain to split decision-making, share equal amounts of lines and screen time, and do everything as a team. He had just pushed his best friend and business partner against a wall and shamelessly dominated him, using his own kinks against him. When you know someone as long as he’s known Rhett, their vulnerabilities and weaknesses are all too apparent. He’s ashamed of how he acted.

Not once, in his panicked state, does it occur to him to think about Rhett’s own lack of restraint. How the big man had relinquished control to him without even a protest. He also hasn't stopped to think on why he isn't at all surprised by his body's enduring reaction to his best friend. Somehow his mind has worked out his preoccupation with his building frustration without him pausing to acknowledge it.

Choosing to give up control to someone you trust is its own type of partnership, but Link isn’t thinking clearly as he stares into the dark.


	5. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's point of view. Chapter 6 will return to a shared point of view.

It takes Rhett a couple of moments to move from his disheveled sprawl against the wall, back twinging. Rapidly approaching forty-three years old, he had not indulged in a frantic make out session in years. He thought it was a shame and about damn time. Especially with the partner he had just enjoyed.  
  
Link. Images of him are flashing through Rhett’s mind. He had just licked inside the mouth of the man he’s known since they were kids innocently swimming naked in the Cape Fear river. The bleached blonde teen he’d started his first band with. The young man who had been drowning just as hard as he in the middle of an oppressive brand of faith.  
  
He has to admit to not currently having innocent feelings towards the grey haired man brooding across the house.  
  
There had been a time when both of them had been taught that the only right path for them was to each settle down with a pretty young woman, create babies, take a responsible job, and serve the church.

In his younger years, Link had been in a serious relationship, but had gotten cold feet. By the time he’d realized he could fall in love with her, she had quit waiting and found somebody else. Shortly after, Rhett had brought up a plan to quit their budding engineer jobs to pursue their dream in California. 

Rhett had left behind a girlfriend who had been too young to follow. Long distance hadn’t worked out. He had thought about her for years. Friends back home had told him when she’d gotten married. His heart was still bruised over what might have been had he only stayed a couple more years and waited for her.  
  
At home, he had chalked up the first stirrings for Link as being hormones. In California, he blamed them on familiarity and homesickness. Eventually, as they had built their lives in their new home state, he had mostly managed to ignore the feelings. He had never been attracted to any other men, he rationalized, so it must be a fluke. Every time his various kinks were activated by his handsome blue-eyed friend, he figured anyone would be able to draw the same reaction from him because he wasn’t indulging in them like he wished he could.  
  
They both casually dated, but nothing had ever lasted very long until Link’s relationship with Sarah. They had been together for three years, off and on. Both Rhett and Link blamed their drive to build their business empire. Still, they made time to nurture their own relationship. They always took the time to go camping, surfing, hiking, and biking as well as off roading whenever they had a block of time to spare. They told their respective girlfriends over the years that they had to keep their comradery active so as to maintain their chemistry on screen.  
  
Link would flirt with him and other men during filming and it would occasionally sneak past the big man’s guard. Rhett had asked him once why he did it. For the views, of course, was the only answer he had ever gotten. Rhett soon followed suit and introduced his own brand of flirting, but only with his cohost. Telling himself he didn’t mean it - even as his cheeks appled up and flushed as he watched the monitor with heavy lidded eyes.  
  
He's seen Link discover new kinks through the show. Has had to find himself some... er... private space a couple of times after filming. A few times, he’s been positive that he, specifically, has done something to turn Link on during production of an episode. Such incidents included the kiss through glass and the chocolate foot rub. Somehow, he must have just tapped into his blood brother’s exhibitionistic streak. That’s the only explanation he’s been able to come up with. Until now.  
  
He thinks about trying to discuss what had just happened, but knows Link well enough to know he'll just dig in stubbornly. Instead, he heads to the bathroom off of his own bedroom. Pausing, he first bends to pick up Link's glasses that had somehow ended up on the floor, leaving them on a nearby table.  
  
Looking into the mirror above the sink, he can see just how wrecked he looks. Hair is tousled and curling madly, beard burn on his neck, swollen mouth peaking from behind his beard and mustache, and the beginning of a bruise and slight hickey on his neck. He can see exactly where his partner had branded his territory just shortly before. It soothes something primal deep inside of him.  
  
Rhett has been to therapy long enough to know he is always going to be a work in progress. He’s more than happy to explore this new layer he’s found, if only Link will give him the chance.


	6. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning is awkward, but the devil on Link's shoulder has a louder voice than the angel on his other shoulder so the afternoon takes a different turn in the middle of filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reread and fixed this chapter three to five times. Will reread tomorrow to see if I missed anything that needs fixing.
> 
> Think they should stop thinking so much for at least a while in the next chapter.

Morning arrives soon enough, but the commute to work is made in silence.

Rhett had tried to initiate a conversation, but hadn’t been able to find the right words after Link had muttered, “Not now, man. Let it go – I’m driving.” The shorter man had studiously avoided meeting his eyes for the duration of the morning so far.

Nursing a travel mug of tea, Rhett decides to check out the day’s schedule. He’s relieved to see a light day in store for the two of them. Zero meetings and the filming of one episode of GMM along with the accompanying More.

An abnormally short day for the internetainers.

The rest of the day has been blocked out to be at the Creative House. The goal for the two of them is to try out song ideas and work on projects including a script they had been babying to completion. They hadn’t had an almost full day blocked out in a while. Normally, they’d be appreciative, but they’re both apprehensive today.

With them living together, some people hadn’t understood why they needed the Creative House. However, the Mythical studio had become overrun with their team as well as Smosh’s. Their office frequently visited by people; the boss hats were worn more often than the creative ones. They had decided their house was a far enough away drive to be inconvenient for popping back and forth throughout the day. Also, work and home lives need to remain separate. The perfect house had been found only five minutes away from the studio. It made an excellent write-off.

Exiting the car at Mythical, Link is gone before Rhett can figure out how to fix their strained relationship. The most important goal in his mind: not losing his best friend. Everything else is secondary, no matter how much he is intrigued by recent activities.

Being so tall, Rhett normally always keeps an eye on his surroundings. Lost in thought, he bumps into Stevie, knocking her back. She waves off the profuse apologies saying she understands what it’s like the morning after a hot date.

They’ve been friends long enough that they appreciate the ability to gently tease each other off the clock, which they still technically are. In the midst of spouting denials, his lean form is immediately suffused in a bright blush. She points at the bite mark and bruise on his neck, “Must’ve been a big mosquito.” Catching his gaze dart across the room to Link, she appreciates the face mask hiding her smile. “Boss, you’d best go to wardrobe if we’re going to start on time.”

It’s not until they get to the set that Link remembers the premise of the day’s episode.

Blindfolded, taking turns, they are to pick out items of clothing and accessories then dress each other. The racks are to be filled with clothes ranging from silly to seductive to business-wear. Clothes for all genders and a range of ages present. Points will be given for the best outfit, actually matching pieces, etcetera. The racks will not be brought out until the blindfolds are in place. Winner gets to decide what the other person wears in Good Mythical More.

Looking down at his hands, shakier than usual, Link regrets drinking so much coffee. He was wired enough today without the aid of caffeine. Seeing the state of Rhett’s neck this morning had simultaneously shocked and thrilled him.

Furtively glancing over, he can’t help but notice how good a job makeup has done with covering up the evidence. He fights back the part of himself that wants to walk over and smudge it off in front of everyone. He’s unsure how that feeling can be so prominent while being so unsure of and so guilty about last night.

The intro and the first few rounds go smoothly. Both hosts manage to get into the groove of their normal routine. All the way from “As you can see, we can’t.” to Link blindly feeling his way to a cream button-up hanging on a rack.

The episode first takes a turn when Link accidentally, or so he later tells himself, rubs the shirt across Rhett’s neck as he sightlessly tries to put the first arm into its sleeve. Unknown to them, the makeup is clearly visible down the shirtfront after it is very crookedly buttoned up. Stevie’s iconic laughter washes over the set before she manages to cut herself off. The rest of the crew hadn’t seen Rhett’s neck earlier. Wide-eyed, Chase elbows Kevin on the sidelines. It’s obvious to everyone what has happened to the big man. Apparently, his single days have ended.

Stevie smirks as she keeps up her running commentary on the game.

Normally, filming stops and goes as items are brought in and shots are adjusted. Today’s episode keeps going almost without pause. The crew knows they’ve got gold on their hands with this one.

The tension ratchets up another notch when Rhett accidently sticks his finger into Link’s mouth while sliding a t-shirt over his head. Fully aware of the cameras, he lets loose with a loud “What the crap?!” after the finger brushes quickly along his lower lip upon exiting. “I hope you washed those hands… boy.” Rhett immediately flushes as he prays his body doesn’t betray him on camera.

Sometimes, Link just can’t help himself. There’s a devil on his shoulder whose voice is much louder than the angel on the other side. Unerringly and surreptitiously, he manages to pinch his partner’s right nipple while sliding a coat on him. A surprised yelp is met with a low chuckle. Rhett has never been happier to wear a trench coat. They hide a multitude of embarrassments.

The game ends with Rhett wearing holey jogging pants, the stained and haphazardly buttoned white top, and the long black coat. Link is wearing sunglasses, JNCO jeans, a tight Mythical Society t-shirt, and a sequined sweater fit for someone’s Grandmother.

Rhett is declared the winner and manages to crack a couple of jokes about the power he now holds despite the twinge still affecting his nipple. He wonders at the game Link is playing considering his evasive actions since last night.

Dressed in regular attire, Rhett has never been more relieved to hide behind the desk awaiting Link’s wardrobe change. He vaguely sees Stevie giving a thumbs up as his newly outfitted and confidently smirking co-host walks his way.

Tight black dress pants, suspenders, white tank top, and a leather jacket. Black army boots. Caught between a curse and a prayer, he wishes he hadn’t given in to impulse. What had he been thinking?

The crew certainly knew what they were thinking. They had fully expected something silly to be picked as the losing outfit. Instead, they were now all reevaluating Rhett’s neck. Though newly covered over, they could vividly remember what it looked like under the makeup. Stevie could no longer contain her amusement, now doubly glad of the face mask she normally despises.

The Wheel of Mythicality is spun and lands on Win Face. After which, Link stands up and turns about showing off his outfit before thanking Rhett for having mercy with his punishment. He even uses air quotes around the word punishment. Apple cheeked, Rhett says he was feeling magnanimous. Leaning in, almost dangerously close, Link drawls out “Is that what we’re calling it these days?” with his Southern accent stronger than normal. Stevie’s choked cough picks up clearly in the otherwise stunned silent room.

The More was built to once again showcase the new travel mug being sold on the Mythical online store. Josh has mixed various drinks in each one and they have to guess what the unusual ingredient is that’s been added. The first one is vodka with peanut butter as one of the added ingredients. A heavy-lidded Rhett watches the monitor as peanut butter loving Link licks his lips clean before declaring the drink a winner. The whole while, one of Link's hands lazily strokes up and down the cylindrical vessel. The next drink is an extra spicy hot chocolate with cayenne pepper. A big hand gently taps Link’s back as he chokes saying the unexpected heat goes down the wrong way.

Rhett cracks, “Unexpected Heat – that was my nickname in high school.” Link makes a big show out of rolling his eyes, but can’t hide his appreciative smile at the humour and unintentional innuendo.

The show wraps up fairly quickly after this. Stevie wrangles everyone easily as they can all sense the need to leave their bosses alone. This doesn’t mean curious eyes aren’t trained their way. The Mythical organization is like a big family in some ways.

Heading to the car, ready to head to the Creative House, Rhett is surprised to see the driver still wearing his chosen outfit – leather and all. He gets into the car not knowing what to say or do.

Now that the cameras were off, Link was chastising himself for behaving irresponsibly with his best friend and business partner in front of so many witnesses in a professional environment.

Maybe none of the crew noticed anything?

Both of them know they have to have some kind of discussion once they reach the Creative House. Link, for his part, can’t explain why he wore the outfit out of the studio. Rhett tries to stop thinking about the outfit.

It’s going to be an interesting afternoon.


	7. Confessions and Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go to the Creative House. They're supposed to be working, but both know they need to have a conversation about recent events. They share a bit - Link more than Rhett. There's a discussion about what they can satisfy for each other. But was the other night a fluke? Next chapter - Rhett takes up that dare. I felt like this conversation was needed first. It starts in bits and bursts because our guys are stubborn. As we all know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use 'Big Man' instead of 'big man' when Rhett uses the term because it sounds capitalized when he uses it in real life. "I'm a Big Man."

The Creative House; Their private domain. The pair have always been able to relax as soon as they walk through the front door. Instead, this time, they’ve forgotten the best feature of their relationship – the ability to talk, judgement free. Neither one wants to admit to anything the other isn’t willing to admit to first.

Sitting at opposite ends of their couch, the men look anywhere but at each other. Link plays with his cellphone for a moment before setting it to the table to his right.

The older of the two, Rhett, had often been the leader and the protector in their relationship’s opening years. He and their other friend, Ben, planning their dreams and schemes, bringing Link along for the ride. Ben’s death at such a young age had broken both of their hearts. It had fallen to Link to help his best friend forge their path forward. Rhett was the instigator of their fateful move to California, but their relationship is steady enough for either to follow where the other leads.

Rhett is the first one to speak, after gruffly clearing his throat. “Maybe, we should start with why Sarah leaving was my fault…?”

“She thought I didn’t invest enough into our relationship,” Link murmurs.

His counterpart is confused. “What does that have to do with me?”

“She thought I prioritized you and our friendship over everything else. She… asked me if I had romantic feelings for you.”

Heroically, Rhett manages to keep a blank face. “What did you tell her,” he husks out questioningly.

“I told her what we’ve always said. We’re friends. That’s it. Best friends for most of our lives. She knew how much our business relies on us maintaining the status quo.” Link looks pleadingly at Rhett; hoping he understands that he’s not going to be the brave one this time.

The “We’re just friends” refrain has become part of their canon. They’ve also said “Not yet” when asked about any potential relationship. Playing it all off as a joke. In public. Privately, they’ve never really discussed it other than in the abstract sense for the sake of comedy in their work. The almost kiss that’s happened so many times on camera, for example.

Rhett, not expecting outright denial, feels like he’s been slapped in the face.

Link hadn’t noticed Rhett’s reaction as he had been in the middle of taking off the leather jacket. He’s not trying to be seductive, not even aware of the effect his defined shoulders, paired with suspenders, has on the man opposite him. A known fidgeter, his salt and pepper hair or his watch normally take the brunt of his nervous energy.

“There’s a few more things to discuss. Uh…,” Rhett breaks off, not knowing how to ask about the atmosphere during filming. “Is it my imagination or… did you purposely pinch my nipple during the episode earlier?”

There’s no answer from the blushing man across from him as he tries to gather his thoughts.

“You stuck your finger in my mouth!” As far as excuses go, it’s a weak one – harkening back to the “You started it” of their childhood days.

Rhett just wants Link to admit to his actions, not turn around and blame him. “I was blindfolded – it was an accident, not an invitation for you to turn me on in front of an audience!” The big man groans as he realizes what he’s just admitted to having happened.

There’s an eyebrow quirked across from him. “Is that right,” questions Link hoarsely. He’s almost unaware of moving closer, less than an arm’s length away now.

Rhett waits to be teased. They tease each other constantly, in fun, as some men are wont to do.

“I’m sorry,” is the unexpected continuation. “There’s a part of me that activates when the camera is on. It almost felt like you gave me a dare. I shouldn’t have gone there with last night still hanging over us.”

Curls bounce as Rhett quickly turns, looking down into blue eyes that are much closer than before.

“There aren’t any excuses. Sarah’s leaving planted seeds in my head that were left ignored until they took root. Life hasn’t gone as planned. The wife and children – maybe even a dog, they didn’t happen for me. It’s easy to push people away, because I blew it with Christy. Nerves and expectations got into my head costing me the only woman I’ve ever come close to loving. I did love her – just couldn’t admit it at the time. As the president of Mythical, hell - as your cohost, I don’t doubt very much. However, when circumstances are out of my control, I need to be in control in other ways. I pushed your buttons without even thinking about the consequences. It shouldn’t have happened that way.”

Link feels like the weight upon his back has lessened with his confessions.

Rhett knows he needs to be a better person. He does emphasize for they do share the same regrets. However, ringing in his ears are the kinkier aspects of the confession. “Do you want to dominate me…,” he trails off as his best friend’s eyes widen as his words come out more hopeful than he had intended them to be. “I mean… are you attracted to me,” he tries again, questioningly – not remembering a reverse of this very line of questioning happening on their show. “I want to explore more.” He laughs self-deprecatingly. “I’m not calling it one of my layers. Yet.”

Link is surprised, it hadn’t occurred to him to think it was he rather than the situation pulling a reaction out of his partner. Hair is pushed back with a sigh before he answers hesitantly. “Honestly, I don’t know if I want to be attracted to you. It’s not an easy path to take. We have the show to consider, but the most important priority is our friendship. Everything we have works because we’re equals.”

There’s a thoughtful hum as thoughts are pulled together for a counter argument.

“Have you ever known me to do something I don’t want to do? I mean – something I am adamant about not doing. Also, I’m a Big Man. Good luck bending me to your will.” He sees something in Link’s eyes that makes him a little nervous.

Scooting closer so they’re knee to knee, he continues with a confession. “I did some research. There’s a certain kind of beauty to a partnership of that sort. There’s a time and a place, of course. It’s a win-win. You get to feel like you’re in control and I get to….” He doesn’t know how to put what he actual wants into words so he shrugs helplessly.

“You’re forgetting how well we know each other. I watched you shoot up practically overnight. For years, you hunched over and into yourself. Your voice was softened to counter the height. Hell, you discussed what you wanted in length on the show with Jean the Cuddle Queen. However, if we do this, you need to tell me what you are and are not comfortable with. It doesn’t have to be a sexual thing. Last night could have been a fluke.”

Rhett is the first to admit to being competitive and regularly battling with his ego. His mind fixates on the word ‘fluke.’

Link isn’t the only one willing to accept a dare.


	8. Not a Fluke

The previously unsuspecting Link barely has time to stutter, “Wh… what…” before noses bump together. There’s a hint of awkwardness before glasses are tossed onto the nearby cassette shaped table.  
  
All said clumsiness quickly dissipates.  
  
Callused hands barely have to move to grip Link’s thighs, traveling up torturously slow until they slide up muscular arms. A large palm cupping the back of his head, green eyes crinkling as the other hand briefly thumbs the plump lower lip.  
  
Link had described Rhett as having a musky, earthy scent. He had never before admitted, even to himself, how much it turned him on. Never more so than now, he barely has time to think as his eyes close.  
  
Lips meet then pause. A couple of soft, testing, sweet kisses that trail off as the bigger man licks at a salty, hammering pulse before nipping on an earlobe.  
  
Rhett pulls back and smiles at Link, cheeks appling out. It fades away when he sees no answering smile.  
  
Everything they’ve ever done together has been all in. Trusting each other to catch the other should they fall.  
  
Link isn’t feeling particularly sweet or easy.  
  
Diving in, he picks up where the other night’s desperation had left off. There are no pretty words or even the dominant talk that so turns his partner on. The brain is not in the driver’s seat.  
  
He had always known his friend was a biter with an oral fixation. Sucking and licking on anything put in front of him while filming. Being on the receiving end, Rhett struggles to maintain his composure enough that he won’t shame himself. He’s a grown ass man!  
  
Unnoticed, a lamp shatters when a shirt is tossed into it.  
  
With a dark smile, Link revels in the stuttered moan he elicits by scraping his beard across a freshly exposed nipple, flushing freckled skin. Leaning back up, he licks last night’s bite with satisfaction. Blue eyes turning stormier by the second.  
  
Rhett was never one to just lay back. Palms itch with the need to explore. Suspenders are roughly slid down to allow the offending tank top to be haphazardly thrown to the side.  
  
A dirty chuckle sounds out upon viewing the lean, hairy chest before him. Really though, his filthiest thoughts are currently reserved for the shoulders… and a few other body parts. There’s no resisting that temptation so he greedily mouths at sharp collar bones. Hands undulate down a leanly muscled back and Rhett wonders what he’s done to deserve the bounty before him.  
  
Seconds later, flat on his back, he’s straddled by a smirking and tousled disciplinarian. Upon trying to rise up for another kiss, one hand pushes him back down before proceeding to swivel his hips in a dirty bump and grind. Drawing low groans from each of them.  
  
“Fuck, Neal, you’re killin’ me here.”  
  
Little did he know, his sex voice, dropping an octave, combined with heavy lidded eyes and madly curling hair was tempting his friend turned lover in so many directions. It was such a turn on every time nothing but his last name was used.  
  
“Down… bo,” is the throatily drawled reprimand.  
  
They’d both been celibate for a long time. Sarah and Link’s relationship had been strained for a long while before it had finally ended.  
  
Rhett is barely holding on by a thread. He feels like a teenager again. Only, back then it had been Amber who had been the object of his desire. Not his awkward best friend, now a man who was currently anything but clumsy.  
  
Eyes fly open as a sneaky hand works its way into his pants. Hips lifting from underneath so as to allow the constrictive garment to be drawn off. Both are too far gone to question or think too long on who they’re doing this with. Lips pursed in concentration; thumbs hook onto underwear, lowering them with a quick tug. The cool air has no effect on the impressive package released from its prison.  
  
There’s a brief moment of hesitation, a quick glance into each other’s eyes.  
  
The hottest moment of Rhett’s life has to be watching Link crawl backwards. Afterwards, licking his own hand messily before enclosing him in a just tight enough grip. His eyes roll back before his right hand reflexively grips salt and pepper strands a little too roughly, much to the delight of the curiously exploring man above him.   
  
“Guess what? You’ve got my dick in your hand, Neal.” Rhett’s smartassed comment is moaned out.  
  
Leaning forward, wrist never missing a single beat, Link growls something unintelligible – at least to Rhett’s garbled mind. He moans in displeasure as his body is left bereft. His barely opened eyes slam shut again as he’s welcomed into Heaven, his partner experimentally licking and nibbling. The scrape of the short beard on his thigh is a bigger turn on than he could have dreamed. One hand briefly re-enters the game before the temptation to explore once again takes over.  
  
Looking up, Link winks and licks his lips, enjoying the taste of his best friend, a man, more than he would have ever thought possible.  
  
The kiss that follows is sharp with teeth and a little mean as lust bleeds over for both of them. A quick nibble at the edge of a prominent Adam’s apple with a smirk at the resulting full body tremor.   
  
Rhett has never hated anything as much as he hates the remnants of the outfit picked out earlier. He tries and fails to unbutton the trousers blocking his view before managing to wreck the zipper on the third try. A desperate and panting Link, lips swollen, wiggles adeptly out of the pants.  
  
Both breathe sighs of relief, Link’s turning into a full-fledged moan as he becomes the recipient of a thorough investigation that starts off with a slow pump and drag. Rhett reminded exactly who had won the contest of length versus breadth.  
  
Trembling, stomach tightening, Link makes a quick mental note to never mock those sweaty palms again as he returns to his own playful exploration.  
  
The shrill ring of the telephone beside them surprises Link enough that he twists around in surprise. It’s too much for Rhett who can’t hold out anymore. Pleasure almost dizzying as it washes over him, leaving him spent.  
  
Back to reality, fastidious Link returns to the forefront enough that he really doesn’t like the mess. Left beyond frustrated, he throws the phone across the room with his clean hand.  
  
A much more relaxed Rhett is more than willing to return the favour but… awkwardness is fast returning.


	9. What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the brief interruption, there's a couple of moments of awkwardness before Rhett helps out a frustrated Link.

It had never really bothered either of them much to be naked. They’d been naked around each other plenty of times over the years.

Rhett often sharing stories about being in spas - walking around from station to station in unclothed freedom. The other, blinds up, challenging their neighbour with flashes of toned wet skin from the bathroom. Also, the Mythical Beasts love Link’s propensity for revealing a little… and sometimes a lot of skin at opportune moments on their show.

There’s a big difference in said nakedness when significance hangs so heavy in the air.

The big man’s own current nudity doesn’t bother him, but he’s had longer to work through feelings than his partner, still mired in past relationship issues. Link is clearly getting into his head; sitting there, as he is, in stormy silence with his wet wipes.

Long, still unsteady, legs rise up. Quickly crafting a plan on the fly, Rhett tries his best unhurried strut over to the phone across the room. Slowly bending over, feeling ridiculous, he snags the now cracked cell.

Link’s attention had quickly been activated from the first movement of those ridiculously lengthy legs. Swallowing drily, telling himself to look away before he gets caught, still he indulges – wondering how the sweaty, disheveled haired man before him possibly looks as good as he does right now. Muscles flexing as well as… certain other things, it’s almost criminal.

Rhett turns around in time to see a rogue hand palm a still more than obvious arousal. Flattered, he winks at a guilty looking Link who jumps as he’s caught.

“Who called,” he asks, trying to draw attention away from the prior moment and the current unresolved situation apparent between his legs. Wanting to know who he should direct his bitter curses towards.

The damaged machine is held up before the power button is pressed, turning it off as it starts to ring again. There’s a wicked glint in those familiar green eyes. “Oops.” The phone is unceremoniously tossed back where it came from, bouncing against the wall once more. Neither particularly care.

Long strides and a not so graceful bend later, he’s kneeling in front of the couch. Knowing his back is going to pay later, but trying to save his knees, he grabs a pillow. Feeling playful, Rhett decides to experiment a little.

He leans forward, curly hair deliberately brushing against the tops of the thighs in front of him. “Can I make you feel better… Sir,” he questions as one hand delicately rakes along a nipple ending with a gentle pinch.

Link had thought he couldn’t be any more turned on. He was wrong. Now at the precipice of pleasure and pain, all he has the strength to growl is, “Yes.”

The first tentative lick results in Rhett’s hair being double-fisted. “Neal,” he says after a pain filled moan, “don’t yank!” What follows is an apologetic scrape of the nails and caress over the poorly treated scalp causing him to lean into the touch like a big cat, barely tamed.

Continuing on, he moves to gently rolling sensitive balls around his palms. First taking a deep breath, Rhett does some light nibbles and one more curled tongue swipe along the ridge before sliding his mouth slowly down the length. Keeping one hand at the base, he prays he won’t embarrass himself and choke.

“Gracious! Oh, fuck… Baby…,” blurts out Link, trying his best to not thrust forward. Hips lightly rolling in an even more sensual dance than the one that had started this experiment.

An appreciative hum around his shaft drives him over the edge. Much more hadn’t been needed after everything that had come before their interruption. Rhett gags a little at the unfamiliar taste.

Moments later, upon opening his eyes, Link sees his best friend staring at him with a vulnerable looking smile from his new spot beside him on the couch, “Did you just call me ‘Baby’?”

Blushing, mind still rattled, the younger man has no idea what to say. Nervously, he runs a hand through sweaty hair.

Rhett has also noticed various kinks being discovered over the years. Hoarsely, he whispers into the ear next to him, “I like it, Sir.” Smiling internally at the little tremor this pulls out of the shorter man, he adds a quick nibble along the earlobe. A hand on his bearded cheek pulls him around for a soft kiss.

They’re sitting there, forehead to forehead, when there’s a timid knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Technically it could have went with the last chapter. I have a plan of sorts as to what's coming up with the newest interruption. Should be much, much longer.


	10. Going Public?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie explains why Rhett and Link are needed back at studio. It's decided (by Link) that they're going to keep the new developments in their relationship between the two of them. They have to film after a company they're working with gets the scheduling wrong.

“Son of a bitch,” curses Link at the newest interruption. Looking around, he sees Rhett reaching for pants.

Quickly pulling them up, he tries to kick his underwear under the couch. “Neal! Your pants are wrecked – grab them and go to the other room.” A naked Link streaks out, while Rhett tries desperately to fix his hair into some semblance of normal. Thankfully, curls are much easier to fix than the high hairdo from the not so distant past. Putting his shirt back on along the way, Rhett makes it to the door as the second, much louder, knock echoes. He’s just sliding a face mask on as he opens the door.

“Stevie! Sorry, I was late getting to the door. I was just… grabbing a snack.” Rhett struggles not to smirk as he realizes the unintended double entendre.

Stevie is struggling to look him in the eye as her own are drawn to his sweaty, beard burnt neck -not the only sign of his not so recent activities. Looking to his side, she sees what appears to be underwear peeking out from under the couch. She’s thrilled for them, really, but since she considers them her family… it’s awkward. Almost as bad as walking in on your parents. Internally, she shudders though she can’t help but be impressed by the lamp shattered in the corner.

“I called, but you must have been,” she pauses almost imperceptibly before continuing, “busy.” She badly wants to roll her eyes at the blushing forty plus year old man standing before her, but somehow manages to refrain.

Smoothly, or so he thinks, Rhett covers up just how busy he really had been. “Our phones are on vibrate. We’ve been working on our script and must not have noticed. What do you need?”

The blonde is just about to fill him in when a wet haired Link casually walks into the room. He had deduced a quick right in and out shower as being the best cover.

“Hey, Stevie! I didn’t know anyone was here. Just popped in and had a quick wash. My hair felt greasy after today’s game. We’ve been writing a new song, but Rhett wanted to stop for a snack break.”

Rhett sighs before leaping in, “For the script. We were writing a song for the script.”

Luckily, they keep spare clothes at the house. The trousers, zipper beyond quick repair, had been traded in for fitted blue cotton pants and the Mythical Beans t-shirt, a size obviously too big.

“I was just about to tell Rhett that we’ve had a new and unexpected development pop up. The company we’ve been dealing with for tomorrow’s filming called to say they’re on their way. Now. They had a scheduling error on their end. They can’t fix it, but are giving us a substantial discount. We’re going to have to shoot today. Everyone on our team is getting everything together on our end. You’re going to have to come back to the studio. Thankfully, we shot the factory tour portion already. We just have to knock out the intro and the bath itself. Josh and Nicole are working on precooking everything that needs to be added to the final product as we speak.”

There really isn’t anything to dispute so Link grabs the car keys and a mask off the side table to his left. Dangling the keys in the air, he says, “Back to headquarters! Rhett, I’ll drive.”

Moments later, they’re following Stevie out of the laneway.

Rhett knows Link isn’t much of a multi-tasker, but also knows there’s only so much time left in the short commute. “I’m assuming today wasn’t a one-off thing…,” he trails off questioningly.

Exhaling, Link wishes they didn’t have to have this conversation right now when they had to deal with work problems shortly. “I have to admit, while I would like to explore things, I don’t think it’s anyone else’s business right now.”

He may be a big man, but his feelings are certainly capable of being hurt deeply. “You want to hide this? I wasn’t suggesting we announce the smallest of details. I was, however, hoping we could act like almost any other couple would and show affection somewhat openly.”

Link debates, “We always do act affectionately with each other. Hell, the Mythical Beasts have been pointing out different things we do for years. However, there’s a difference between fantasizing about something and having it become reality. I don’t want to rock the boat right now. Things are going well, let’s keep it that way. Besides, you know I love you, but I just don’t know if I love you romantically. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up until I’m sure.”

Link doesn’t intend to be abrupt or come across as uncaring. He truly doesn’t, but he’s overwhelmed and trying to rewire his brain to make sense of this new development in a relationship that’s already more than thirty years old.

They pull into the studio parking lot to find Stevie waiting at the door for them. Rhett decides there’s nothing else that can be said with an audience present. He tries to push everything to the back burner to reflect on later. He knows everything has happened in such a short span of time, but they’ve known each other almost their entire lives. Patience, not always the easiest virtue when you want something so badly. His thoughts are interrupted by Stevie’s update on where the scheduling currently stands.

“The hot tub will be here in another twenty minutes or so. The warehouse people with the beans should arrive shortly after.” Stevie wears many hats within the company, but decides to end as a friend since Rhett looks a little worse for wear on all counts. “Hey, big guy, why don’t you go have a quick shower. Link had one already so he can hit makeup first. What he's wearing is more than suitable for the intro.”

Both men agree and everyone leaves for their respective chores.

Swinging by wardrobe, Rhett picks out fresh underwear, a black and white checkered button up and black jeans before heading to the shower. Thankful to Stevie for the suggestion, he’s glad to have the time to get into the right headspace for filming.

Meanwhile, Link stops to talk to various employees as he makes his way through the studio. Chatting and checking in on how well setup for the episode is coming along despite the unexpected change in timing.

While they get ready, the deliveries all arrive and get set up quickly by their talented team.  
There ends up not being any time for the two men to further talk before they find themselves sitting at their set desk, waiting for the countdown to conclude.

“Good Mythical Morning,” sings Rhett, in a much better mood after his shower.

Link smiles his lopsided smile at the camera before beginning his speech. “We’ve bathed in dirt, ice water, sound, chicken noodle soup, Shamrock Shakes, ranch, and my personal favourite… cereal.”

“It hasn’t seemed fair,” says Rhett in mock indigitation, “We bathed in one of your favourite foods, but never in one of mine.”

“As you can see from my shirt…,” begins Link before he’s cut off.

“Your shirt?! Looks a little big for you, bud. Were you raiding my closet again? We’ve already talked about this, Neal. If you keep wearing my shirts, I’m gonna get the wrong idea.” He winks at the camera.

Flushing, his cohost doesn’t know what to say this time. To be honest, he hadn’t really thought about it while putting it on. He had been feeling insecure earlier and wearing Rhett’s clothes made him feel all manner of things he hadn’t really sat down and thought about. The recent public debates on the subject had been harnessed for comedy and he had pushed away thinking too deeply on the subject.

“I’m going to ignore that one, McLaughlin,” he finally says while over emphasizing the last name for humour. “Anyways, I was saying, as MY shirt hints, we’re about to be bathing in beans. Today’s the day we make all of Rhett’s dreams come true.” He stutter-coughs a little when he sees the involuntary leer aimed his way at his choice of words after earlier activities.

“That’s right, Link, but we’re not just going to be bathing in beans. Mythical Beasts should know us better than that. Our talented team has commandeered a hot tub for today’s activities. Josh and Nicole have whipped up a batch of chili for us to immerse ourselves in.”

“To the chili bath,” exclaims Link, the cameras cutting down a moment later.

Morgan, the episode’s director, comes over in the lull. “Keep doing what you’re doing. With what we got during the factory tour last week, this is shaping up to be an excellent episode. We’ve got the robes and bathing trunks waiting for you in the dressing room. I’ll let you guys go get changed.”

In the privacy of their change room, it’s quiet. It’s not an uncomfortable silence. There’s no need to fill every moment with sound when you’ve been in someone’s life for such a significant amount of time. Working their way through new trails in their relationship hasn’t changed the deep-rooted base of who Rhett and Link are collectively to each other. They are each other’s touch stone to home. Family to each other in a place so far from North Carolina that they’ve continued to build their chosen family around them as they grew their business. The original members of the Mythical Crew that have been with them through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad. Their lives are so entwined, neither could even begin to fathom not having the other in their life.

They quickly change into their trunks. Leaving discarded clothing folded on a nearby counter.

“Rhett, I didn’t wear the shirt on purpose. I just… wasn’t thinking. You know me - I get lost in my own head sometimes.”

There’s a moment of consideration before he’s receiving a soft kiss. “Don’t worry about it. It made for a good moment for the show.”

They’re standing there smiling goofily at each other when their assistant, Jenna, calls through the door. “Guys, they’re ready whenever you are.”

Happy to have everything running smoothly, they head out to continue filming thinking they’re on the same page.


	11. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to filming after short notice. Hands are wandering. Learning how to play with each other in this new dynamic to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhett again refers to himself as a "Big Man". Capitalized because that's how it sounds when he says it in real life.

Despite not having had long to work, the Kitcheneers have managed to make a chili that smells really appetizing. The scent of onions permeates the studio along with the rich bean smell.

“We avoided using hot peppers,” assures Josh, coming over as he spots the future bathers approaching. “We didn’t want any skin reactions breaking out. Luckily, we had pre-chopped our veggie component already so we were able to precook them once we got the news about the schedule change. Everything would be better if it was able to set up for longer than an hour or so, but we used the time we had.” He glances down towards their robe covered shorts and smiles, “I hear you guys are bringing the heat anyways.”

Confused, they both look down. There had been other things to think about earlier so the trunks had been put on without much perusal. They open their robes and both can’t help but laugh. Bright red chili peppers cover Rhett’s while his cohost’s print is that of orange habanero.

Link winks at Josh, “I bring the heat all the time. I don’t need the shorts.”  
Josh just laughs, because everyone knows Link is a natural flirt and never means any harm. Rhett, on the other hand, does not like the joke and Josh can clearly see this. Amused, he tells them he’ll let them get ready for the newest bit as it’s about to start.

Cameras rolling, Rhett and Link approach the hot tub from different sides, peeling off their robes. The makeup artist had liberally applied a hearty waterproof makeup to various scrapes, nips, and bruises. She knew how to hold her tongue. This time there would be no outward signs for people to deliberate over.

“Smella that, Rhett.” Sticking an index into the loose chili, Link licks his own finger clean with a swirl. “Mmm - tastes good. I have to say I really love our job.”

As they slide into the warmth, they play up their reactions for the camera. Well, Link plays up his reaction. Rhett, letting out an audible moan, has been helped along by a rogue hand lazily coming in for a couple of firm strokes.

Opening his eyes to a wicked pair of blue ones sparkling with mirth, Rhett decides two can play this game. “Time to see what it’s like to completely submerge myself. You’ll have to hold my legs. I’m a Big Man. There’s not a lot of room in here.” Slowly inching back, he squeezes his eyes shut just before his face breaches the top layer.

“There he goes. He’s…,” Link breaks off with a nervous giggle, trying to keep his cool as he feels a rough palm making its way up his leg. It quickly traverses back the other way before it reaches anything worth noting – teasing with a hint of nails. “He’s down. Wonder if he still loves those beans now?”

Rhett pops up, hair sleek now that curls are held down by the weight of everything dripping off of him. Trying, without success, to wipe his face off, he announces, “I can’t hear. I can’t see. I need something to wipe with.”

Chase quickly appears in frame and hands him paper towels.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn. I don’t love beans the way this one does so I have to admit I’m a little nervous. Take my glasses, Rhett.” Leaning back, he does a quick dip backwards. Rhett puts on the glasses with panache. Coming up sputtering, Link calls out for his own towels which, again, Chase swiftly provides. “I’d take cereal over this any day! Maybe we need to break out a Raisin Bran Crunch bath – not a sponsor!”  
Rhett chuckles, “I think we’ve done enough swimming in cereal… on camera. Maybe on our own time.” He finishes with a wink at the camera before obviously grasping something under the chili. “What’s this,” he asks as he brings out the object and begins to clean it.

Link mock gasps he finishes putting his glasses back on. “Hey, man, that’s MY Sprite! Give it to me!”

“What’s in it for me,” is the husky response as Rhett not so subtlety slides closer.

There’s a couple moments of silence and prolonged eye contact. Thankfully, for Link, his brain kicks into gear before he can say what had first popped into his mind. With a quick look at the fascinated crew, he retorts, “You can keep it, brother. I don’t have anything to trade.”

The Wheel of Mythicality rolls out behind them. A still smirking Rhett says, “Click the top link to find out what you should eat with your chili.” Link chimes in with “And to see where the Wheel of Mythicality is going to land” as he spins the Wheel.

Filming stops to give the guys a chance to get clean. They head to their private bathroom with the plan for each to shower as quickly as possible. Rhett has to get ready for the More – Damnyell and Richard are cohosting with Link. The Mythical Beasts had been clamoring for more of the pair and it had been a while since the last visit.

The plan stalls pretty quickly once they decide it’d be quicker to take a shared shower. Nothing they haven’t seen… or touched before. They each lather up and rinse until the water finally runs clear off of their bean free bodies.

Link is the first one to break this time. He doesn’t necessarily mean to do so, but somehow his hands end up taking a wandering trail over sloping shoulders, skimming over muscular arms.

Rhett turns with a quirked eyebrow, “Not that I don’t appreciate the massage, but we’re short on time.” He figures a quick kiss shouldn’t hurt anything. One of them has to show a little restraint after all.

The quick peck quickly turns into a second. There’s no resisting Link’s full bottom lip. No harm done – just a nip. It’s when the third more desperate kiss degrades into whimpers and moans that both their brains shut down. Hands had entered the game sometime around the first raspy slide of tongue. Rhett once again finds himself pinned to a wall, but this time there’s a warm and slick palm traversing his length and he lets all thoughts about business fly into the wind.

A deep chuckle is the only warning Link gets before a callused hand envelopes him in return. On the tail end of a moan, Link lightly rakes his teeth down the side of Rhett’s neck before nibbling a path back up to his mouth, panting at every light glide and wrist flick.

Something about knowing they were not only pressed for time but anyone could come looking for them at any time made the experience that much more heightened. Rhett had never had the opportunity to experiment in an exhibitionistic way, despite curiosity, so had no problem indulging his best friend – especially when the rewards were so great. Stomach tensing up with the rolling and building heat, his head swivels towards the door when he hears someone loudly approach the dressing room. From the other side, someone shouts, “Fifteen more minutes until filming!” He tries to block off his noises by pressing his mouth to Link’s wet hair, hips stuttering as he feels every cell of his body overload.

Link manages to hoarsely shout back, “Almost done. We’re coming,” realizing the accuracy of his words too late. As he lets go, some distant part of himself prays that he managed to hold off long enough for the person to leave without hearing any telltale sounds.

After a couple moments of sheepish recovery, leaning against each other dazedly, Link is surprised by Rhett’s rumbling laughter as he turns off the water. “Link, we have to work on the way you use your words.” He can’t stop laughing, throwing his head back as he snorts. Link can’t help but join in, laughter breaking off on a surprised and interested hum as Rhett lightly slaps his ass on the way out of the tub. Both mentally file the reaction away for another time.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to get ready once they start rushing. Rhett puts on the Richard wig and changes into a Vote Like a Beast t-shirt and blue jeans. Link finishes his blow-drying regimen and picks out an outfit consisting of a Keith Haring sweater and tight black jeans.

The older of the two has been working on a theory that had originated during a certain episode of LTAT. He couldn’t help but notice Link becomes flustered at times when Damnyell is a little more intense or affectionate. In the name of science, he had started testing the theory during following appearances of the character.

Now, with the change in their relationship, he just wanted to play.


	12. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming the Good Mythical More with Damnyell and Richard. Rhett wants to test out a theory (for science... and for his own pleasure and curiosity). Discussion on what submission and dominance really means in their relationship.

The Wheel is spinning in the back as Link welcomes viewers. “Welcome to Good Mythical More. Rhett’s back in the kitchen eating chili. Damnyell and Richard graciously agreed to guest host.” He turns around in time to see Rhett, as Damnyell, reaching for a card other than the designated one. “Damnyell, remember – you have to take the one selected by the… udder.”

“Richard doesn’t like that one,” says Damnyell, throwing the blame elsewhere. There’s a quick tug-of-war as Link tries to get the card away from the other man before he finally succeeds. The show of strength taking him back to their college days. Putting it back, he selects the proper one before quickly fixing his tousled hair with one hand. He tries to give the card to Damnyell who turns his head and refuses to take it.

Link turns back to the camera and shrugs. “Random disturbing fact - ‘Butterflies have been known to drink blood.’ What do you think about that, Damnyell?”

“I don’t like to think about such things,” Damnyell complains, “Richard gets nervous.”

Link always tries to be accommodating to both Damnyell and Richard so he changes the subject. “Okay. I wanted to take a moment to remind everyone to ‘Vote Like a Beast.’” Before he can continue, he is interrupted.

“What is this beast,’ Damnyell questions, “What kind of sorcery is this? Are you making fun of Richard? He’s not having fun.” He looks accusingly at Link, seemingly unaware of his own ‘Vote Like a Beast’ t-shirt.

“Um… Damnyell, you’re wearing a ‘Vote Like a Beast’ t-shirt. We’re not making fun of Richard. The American election is coming up and we’re encouraging people to register to vote through our website.”

Damnyell looks at him with clear suspicion written all over his face. “The man back there,” he says while pointing behind the camera, “told me to wear this. Are you trying to tell people who to vote for?”

Link quickly shakes his head. “No! We’re trying to help people become informed about the candidates running for office so they can make sure their voice is heard on the issues they care about the most.”

Nose crinkling and lip curling up at the left, Damnyell is clearly thinking. The suspicious look changes to one of easy acceptance so Link continues, “If we get 18,000 voters to register before Election Day, we will be hosting an all-day livestream of GMM.”

The taller man leans forward so Richard, the hair piece, is smelling, snuffling, the crook of the other’s neck. Link jumps as the nose tickles his ear on the way by. The cold nose trails along his neck as a warm palm leans on his thigh. “Wh..What are you doing,” stutters Link. His comedic partner is usually able to go deep into character when he puts on Richard and plays Damnyell, but it’s Rhett smirking at him from behind the curtain of hair. Rhett who had trailed his mouth along Link’s shoulder so that “Richard” could smell his neck.

Rhett casually releases the enticing thigh from under his palm and turns back to a normal stance. “Richard likes the way you smell. He says he really likes your shirt. Can we have it,” he questions innocently, once again resuming the Damnyell role.

Link does a double take. “Right now? Um… I’d have to do this show without a shirt.”

Damnyell smiles shyly, “Richard says he doesn’t mind. He won’t look.” Laughter bursts out of the crew members involved in creating the episode. They too had noticed some of the more interesting facets of the Link and Damnyell helmed Mores, but respected their bosses too much to ever say anything outright.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Damnyell’s face falls so Link continues with “Maybe later. Now, it’s time to test a couple of accompaniments to chili. We’ve got crackers, biscuits, corn chips, and cornbread. What do you like to eat with chili?”

As Link pulls bowls of chili from the side of the desk to in front of them, Damnyell deliberates before confessing, “I liked that donut you gave Richard and I during one of our visits. Can you remind me what was in it?” He blinks innocently as Link chokes out, “Let’s not go down that road again.”

“Which road do you speak of… the one outside this building?” For all his charm, he never had mastered understanding idioms and certain turns of phrase.

“Here’s some chili. Try it with the cornbread,” Link tries distracting Damnyell while silently cursing Rhett and his mischievous ways. “Back home, cornbread and biscuits are staples.” He sees the other man begin to open his mouth and guesses what’s coming. “A staple as in a food we eat all the time.

Damnyell starts spooning chili onto the cornbread. All he gets as a reaction is a bemused look until he lifts the square of cornbread to Link’s mouth. “Try it. Richard says this is the best way to eat it.” Link parts his mouth and tries not to start at the thumb that slides along his lower lip, blunt nail scraping, as the bread enters his mouth. Seconds later, the same part he has just taken a bite from goes into Damnyell’s mouth as he stares with half lidded green eyes into darkening blue. “Mmm. I like the bread made of corn. Now we should try the biscuit.”

The bread is halfway to Link’s mouth when he holds his hands up. “I can feed myself.” He’s begun to catch on to Rhett’s game.

Damnyell looks sad. “But you feed Richard…. Are we not friends? I like…,” he trails off before continuing, “Richard told me he likes it when you feed him.” He gestures towards the creature on his head as he talks. “I like to have fun. Do you not want to have fun with me and Richard?”

At this point, Link isn’t sure whether he wants to murder Rhett or play along. He knows he has to provide the deadpan in the sketch… be the straight man of the duo. With a slight blush, he tries to put the show back on track. “Of course, we’re friends, Damnyell… and Richard too.” He picks up his own biscuit and dips it in the chili. Eating it, he turns back and asks the other man, who’s currently taking a bite, “Well, do you like it?”

Damnyell closes his eyes, pondering with Richard. A few moments go by before he shrugs noncommittally.

Turning back to the camera, Link picks up the small bowl of corn chips, offering some to the man next to him. It’s not until he’s dipping his own chips into the chili that he notices the bottle of glue currently drizzling onto Damnyell’s corn chips. Before he can say anything, it’s already in the mouth. “Glue doesn’t go on food.”

Damnyell looks puzzled, “Then why do you have it there then? I’ve seen you and Rhett eat it before, but I did not love it.”

Link rushes to address those watching, “Some glue is safe to eat, but I don’t recommend anyone try it. We do it so you don’t have to.”

The taller man looks upset. “Was it a trick? Who’s the trickster? I will kill you.”

“It wasn’t a trick - one of the crew members was using it earlier,” Link rushes to defuse the situation. Rhett tends to plan out what he wants to do during his time as Damnyell. Everyone had decided it was more interesting and potentially funnier if Link reacted blindly. He tried to go into such episodes reacting as if Damnyell and Richard were real.

He tries to hand crackers over as the last thing to try, but Damnyell curls his lip and refuses, “I think I’ve had all I need.” Link tries the combination himself before pushing his bowl of chili away.

“I think it should be cornbread, biscuits, corn chips, and then crackers. Does that sound right to you, Damnyell,” Link questions. He can’t help but be nervous of the answer, because, for a brief moment, it’s once again Rhett looking at him and not the character. “Richard says he wants to try the crackers too,” is the response. “Oh, I’m sorry. Here’s the bowl,” says Link as he slides the bowl of crackers over. His relief is short lived as Damnyell turns to him with a softly spoken request, “Richard says, if you’re truly his friend, you will feed him from your hand.” He holds the bowl as though waiting to tip it into Link’s hand.

Link has to take a moment to collect himself. It’s the smirk teasing around the edge of Rhett’s mouth that has him rattled. Though not competitive, he’s not about to lose this dare. Slowly half the contents of the bowl are tilted into a waiting hand. Damnyell pulls away as the crackers approach, “Richard likes them to be broken up.” Trying to stay in his easy-going guise and not roll his eyes, Link pulls the handful back and proceeds to gently break them into smaller pieces. Once more they are offered to Richard who, assisted by Damnyell, leans forward to noisily “consume” the crackers. As always, Link tries to let some drop as Richard growls and grunts his way through the meal. He turns and looks at the camera as he holds his hand steady, fighting a flush. If it hadn’t been for the activities in the shower, so shortly before, he would’ve had a problem. As it was, there had been more than one twitch of interest coming from his lower half.

There’s laughter in Rhett’s eyes as he pulls up and notices bits of crackers that have settled on Link’s shoulder. “Richard missed some,” he says as he leans towards the other man who pulls his head back quizzically. Blue eyes widen as a mass of hair enters his field of vision, Rhett’s nose rubbing along his forearm as Richard “eats” the shards of crackers off of his shoulder.

After Richard finishes, Link coughs nervously as he tries to get his wits about him. “Chili. We have to decide what the best chili is… I mean, what goes best with chili. Did Richard like the crackers?”

“I don’t enjoy being quizzed,” is the semi-belligerent response, “They all have their merits.”

Link can only shake his head before rounding up the episode, “Cornbread is the best followed by biscuits, corn chips, and then crackers.”

“Can I have your shirt now,” ends up being the final line of the episode. When it airs, Link’s slight slack jawed reaction will end up being followed by an ad for the newest item in the Mythical online store.

It takes a half hour or so to talk to their team, take the stills for YouTube, and finish all the small tasks associated with filming. The entire while, Link is trying to make sense out of what had just happened. It didn’t line up with their original brief discussion on dominance and submission. He was confused and more than a little bit turned on.

Once they finally reach the privacy of their office, Link exclaims, “What the crap? What was that, Rhett?” The other man has already settled on their couch, long legs stretched out in front of him so Link sits down across from him on a chair. Both remove their face masks now that it’s once again just the two of them. The Richard wig had been left back on set for someone to put away.

Rhett shrugs, “I had a theory I ‘ve been working on. I wanted to test it out – for science.”

“For science, my ass,” Link points a finger for emphasis before continuing, “I thought we had agreed to not let anyone know about the change in our relationship?”

“Nobody knows anything. Damnyell is always a little odd. He’s flirted with you before,” Rhett tries defending himself, but the half smile on his face is a dead giveaway that he wouldn’t care if anyone did know. “We’re still good.”

“Stop quoting us to me,” Link bites out, trying to hide the softening of his mood. There’s another issue that needs to be discussed. He ducks his head for a moment then he gets up and moves over to sit next to his best friend. “Rhett, I don’t understand. We talked about dominance and submission. Now, I know we didn’t give the topic the discussion it deserved, but what we did discuss doesn’t line up with what just happened.”

Rhett smiles, eyes crinkling fondly at the corners, “Did you like what just happened?” Upon hearing an affirmative answer, he confesses, “I’ve done some more research. Dominance and submission don’t have to be locked into stone; they can be fluid. We just have to act naturally and do what makes each of us happy. There are some couples who switch or only activate the power dynamic during a scene. Neither of us wants to control the other at all times. We’ve discussed this often enough during various Ear Biscuits episodes.” He nervously runs his fingers through the edges of his beard before admitting, “I like to tease you. Therapy has made me realize that I used it as an outlet for other emotions for years. I want to play. We both have control issues – receiving and giving. We can work through this a bit at a time until we figure out what works for us.”

Link sighs, “We need to sit down and work through our limits. What’s allowed and what isn’t. Work is not the place to test those parameters unless it’s part of a bit. It’s just about time to call it a night. Let’s tell everyone we’re leaving for the day. We can put on some music for the drive home, do some thinking. When we get there, I think it’s best if we discuss those lines and limitations before going any further.”

It doesn’t take long to wrap up their day. Shortly, they’re in the car with Merle Haggard playing low through the speakers. Each of them lost in their minds, they’d be surprised to know how both were thinking back to an old truck, seventeen years old, listening to Merle, so happy to have their best friend by their side as they explored Harnett County’s back roads.

Rhett reaches out a hand, palm up, Link takes up the invitation. With fingers interlaced, they drive in silence – appreciating the moment. Relationships are complicated, but they’ve had decades of weathering many storms and changes along the way. Both know there isn’t much they can’t do as long as they have each other.

Still, nerves are skittering over the approaching conversation.


	13. Negotiations on a Tuesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link head home and talk about the next logical step of their relationship. Do they want this to happen?

Roadwork and road closures lead to a little bit longer than usual drive home, traffic heavier than even normal. By the time Link maneuvers the car into their laneway, both he and Rhett are much more relaxed. The trip home filled with music and impromptu duets. The time to just be as they always have been a gift in the face of the nervousness and uncertainty brewing in more recent times.

In silence, they head into the house, Link holding the door open for the other man.

Sitting down on the couch, Rhett gestures for Link to join him, patting the scarred yet supple leather in invitation.

He does, nervously fiddling – running his fingers through the soft fringe of the afghan he pulls into his lap. Head bent, salt and pepper hair falling over his forehead, he opens the conversation by softly asking, “What exactly do you want out of this, Rhett? Neither of us, as far as I know, have ever been involved in any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with another man.”

The bigger man can feel the blush rising up his neck as he confesses, “I’ve never wanted any other man. It’s always been you. Almost as long as I can remember – though it took me a while to figure out exactly what I was feeling. I love what we’ve done and I’m more than willing to continue on.”

The admission loosens something inside of Link. Roughly exhaling, he admits, “You’re the only man I’ve ever truly wanted. I’ve had the odd thoughts about others, but it was more from a deep-seated curiosity than any true interest. I tried to push it down for a long time. For a while, I had myself convinced. Even now, this is hard for me to admit.” He pauses for a moment to collect himself before continuing, “I wasn’t upset after our first kiss, because of the kiss. I was upset, because I have never let myself dominate or explore anything remotely kinky. I told myself over and over that I couldn’t… shouldn’t chase those urges. My past partners always brushed those conversations away whenever I brought it up. I thought I had done something you couldn’t reciprocate. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Rhett loves the confident and dominant side of his best friend. However, he also loves him when he’s clumsy, unsure, anxious, and struggling to be confident. “Link, I am more than okay with pretty much anything you want to do. I’m not into pain for the sake of pain, but am more than okay with you biting or being a little rough. I do have to admit the blindfolds at work have given me ideas. Bondage is an intriguing idea… in theory. Not sure how I’d feel in reality, but I’d be willing to try. As we discovered recently, I have no problems with putting my mouth on any part of you. I’m willing to please you in any way I can in that regard. Teasing, tickling, and wrestling are obvious kinks of mine and have been for many years, as you’ve probably figured out having been on the receiving end more than once,” he flushes a bit as he thinks back on accidentally turning himself on more than once during UFC play or the ‘I’m dead’ move. Clearing his throat, he continues, “I love it when you hold me down, push me, and dominate me verbally and physically despite my size. Still, I know there are times when you get too far into your own head. I’m more than capable of taking over when you need me to do so.”

Link carefully breathes in the warm vanilla and wood smell suffusing their home. Stevie had gifted them with a diffuser the prior Christmas and they had both come to appreciate the smell. It centers him as he contemplates his response. “All of that appeals to me, but…,” he trails off in embarrassment for a moment before continuing, “I like a bit of pain from time to time. I’ve admitted to needing to be in control, but I think you proved this afternoon that I also would like to experience the edge of not being in control from time to time too.”

Neither men say anything for a few moments. Both know what the next question should be, but neither know quite how to bring it up.

This time, Link is the braver one. “Do you want to…,” he trails off before continuing, “be the giver or the taker?” He scrubs a hand across his beard, briefly thinking about maybe shaving soon.

Rhett chokes on a laugh, “Well, that’s one way to put it.” He holds up a placating hand to a suddenly frowning Link as he answers, “To be honest - I’m curious enough to want to try both ways. What about you?” Rhett has a moment to wonder how he’s taking this so well. Truly, he’s no longer that nervous. This is just another adventure for them to leap towards. Rhett has long been the one out of the pair to want to experiment and try new things, be they food, instruments, or something a little more… spicy.

Gruffly, Link admits, “I think I need to be in control the first few times. I want to learn with you before I try to receive.” Sheepishly, he turns to Rhett and asks, “Is that selfish?”

“Honey, you could never be selfish,” Rhett reassures, “If you end up never wanting to try, it is your right to make that decision. Nothing will change in the way I feel about you.”

Link quirks his head as he takes the measure of the man sitting next to him. Knowing he can trust him to mean what he says, Link decides to just have faith and take everything as it comes. “I know it’s late, thanks to the longer work day, but we ended up not eating very much today. There are leftovers from Sunday’s barbeque in the fridge. Why don’t we heat them up watch a little television before we call it a night? We haven’t any plans for Friday afternoon, because we have the flu shot program happening for the staff and crew. We both have already gotten ours so we can slip out early and maybe see where the night goes?”

Rhett knows it will do them both good to slow down and appreciate the newness of their relationship before rushing and potentially being careless with each other. “Sure, bo. Let’s watch ‘90 Day Fiancé’ while we eat,” he requests while shooting a purposely comedic pleading expression at Link.

Link groans good naturedly, but gives into his partner’s love of trashy television. “I’ll heat up the food while you get it set up. We’re watching ‘Survivor’ afterwards though.”  
  
A while later, dirty dishes are piled on the side table. Link had barely made it through the second episode of the show. He’d given in to watching another, after dishing out a fair amount of teasing, when Rhett had said he had to know what happened next. Credits are rolling as Rhett smiles down at the man sleeping against him before gently shaking him awake. There’s a brief, halfhearted discussion over whether the dirty dishes can wait, but Link is finally convinced to leave them for the next day.

Link, as usual, falls right to sleep. 

Rhett, in his own bed, lays thinking over their conversation. He knows they’ll be alright as long as they trust each other and do what feels natural for them. Still, some of the nerves are creeping back in as he lays alone with his thoughts in the dark. Still, he’s excited to finally be able to show Link how much he cares for him. His last thought before he falls asleep is to wonder how he’ll get through the next few days acting normally. Surely, they’ll drag on awkwardly.

A child, waiting for a special day to arrive, will often complain about the slow passage of time. An adult, with a life full of chores, work, and demands on their time, will feel time slipping away in bursts – wondering to themselves why there never seems to be enough time in a day.

The following two and a half days are fully scheduled with meetings and creating episodes of Ear Biscuits as well as Good Mythical Morning and the accompanying Mores. Filming Mythical Society content is also a priority for the week.

The time passes quicker than either had thought it would when they made the agreement Wednesday morning to do nothing more than kiss before their date night.  
Both Rhett and Link convince themselves they’re being discrete with their flirtations - unaware of Nicole quickly backing away upon finding them sharing a sweet moment and a kiss in the back of a darkened kitchen first thing Thursday morning. Mike Pasley pretends he doesn’t see Rhett guiltily removing his left hand from its prior groping of Link’s ass as he greets them, walking past the open doorway of their office, Friday morning. Everyone has been able to see the change in their relationship over the past week. It’s easy enough with the flirting taking on a new edge and the new level of intimacy and touching now present.

The pair congratulate themselves on their perceived discretion and talk about how thankful they are for their oblivious employees - not realizing there’s a side bet making the rounds. Everyone taking a time and date on how long it will take them to go public. There’s a proud history of friendly betting at Mythical. Some of it even making its way into LTAT episodes in the past. Stevie chides them all when she finds out, but, after a while, is talked into laying her own money down.

Friday afternoon, to both Rhett and Link’s surprise, doesn’t take that long to arrive after all.


	14. Friday Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link's first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research for this. Please do let me know how I did. Am really nervous to post. Have never written anything remotely like this before. Also, my longest chapter yet for this story.

Since making the decision to take the next step in their nearly life long relationship, both men had taken the time to each do their own (boopity-boop-boop) research. Neither one wanting the other to know just how nervous they really are. Locked doors and private browsers leading to a healthy dose of apprehension mixed with anticipation.

Friday finally arrives.

Link quietly hums a song to himself as he lathers up to shave. Not only has his facial hair grown out more than it has in years, he wants to look good for the evening ahead.

Rhett does a double take as he walks by the open door, stopping to sheepishly ask if the beard can survive for the weekend. Smirking, Link wordlessly rinses his face clean while the other man flushes and ducks back out of the bathroom.

The drive to work, after morning smoothies, is uneventful. Talk mostly focuses on upcoming projects and a rave review Link has recently stumbled over regarding the Mythical Kitchen channel.

Being able to bury themselves in work had sufficed for the days leading up to their date. Today, the morning meeting with the writers is the most productive part of the day. Afterwards, they briefly guest on an episode for the Mythical Kitchen channel. Paperwork is mostly caught up and shuffled around as each furtively glance at the clock out of the corner of their eyes. Hands are mostly kept to themselves and there’s nothing new for anyone around them to speculate on.

Privately, Link wonders why he is panicking worse than he ever has with anyone else in the past. This man has been with him through almost every stage of their lives. He knows what is needed for tonight. Hell, he had even overnighted the supplies required from a discrete ordering service. Still, there’s a slight tremor to his hands every time he thinks about letting Rhett down or hurting him in any way.

For his part, Rhett isn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. He trusts Link in every way you can trust someone. The exploratory quest he’d taken the night before in the dark of his own room gave him firsthand knowledge of the pleasure to be found in areas he hadn’t openly dwelled on before. Link had told him he’d taken care of all the supplies so he hadn’t needed to buy anything. Mostly, his mind is running through the moves he can use to impress his partner. It’s not a competition, but he’ll be damned if Link is going to find him lacking in the sexual department.

Luckily, the flu shot program is soon underway – leaving the bosses free to pursue their own plans. Stevie briefly wonders at their nervous energy and jitteriness, but just shrugs it off as none of her business. She assures them everything is under control and ushers them out the door.

Before leaving, Rhett heads to the private washroom off their office. Embarrassed, he tells Link he has to go pee. Really, he had read an article mentioning bidets as a possibility for prep before certain types of sexual activity. Something that had never crossed his mind any other time, he’d used one. Finally, he comes out and quickly directs the conversation to innocuous topics.

Lunch time is but a fond memory at this point so they decide to grab something to eat before making the trip home.

Too often, Rhett and Link spending time together publicly ends up with interruptions from at least one Mythical Beast. They appreciate each and every one of them, they do, but it can be a little tiring sometimes. Especially right now when their minds are focused on one shared goal. They don’t even want to contemplate the awkwardness that could ensue if they had to put on their public personas right now.

It doesn’t take them long to agree to grab slices of pizza to eat on the way home. Rhett is driving as he’s better at multitasking than Link is even at the most normal of times. However, he fumbles the slice and almost drops it when a hand unexpectedly settles on his thigh. The touch relatively innocent, he’s just strung taunt knowing the moment they’ve been waiting for is getting closer. To his mind, the touch comes out of nowhere after the past five minutes or so of stilted conversation.

Link winks and quips, “If that makes you jumpy, you’re going to have a real problem shortly.” He doesn’t mean to be flippant, but his mouth can’t help itself when he’s anxious.

“Funny, Link,” responds Rhett drily.

There’s silence for a few moments before Link breaks it by asking, “Why is this so awkward? It isn’t weird when we’re not thinking about it.” He nervously drums his fingertips on the glovebox panel in front of him.

It takes a while, the question mulled over, before he gets a response. “It’s not awkward. Well, not overtly so. We just have to figure it out, brother.”

“Don’t. Don’t call me brother,” growls Link. He immediately senses the change in Rhett’s mood. As always, they play off of each other’s signals.

Just like that, Rhett is trying to subtly adjust himself. He knows he’s failed when he looks over and sees the half smile aimed his way, “Shit, I hope you’re satisfied, Link.”

“Not yet,” is the teasing response right next to his ear. The speedometer shoots up as the driver pushes to get home sooner.

Traffic is kinder to them this time around and Rhett manages to get them home relatively quickly and in one piece. This is despite the innuendos Link “innocently” drops throughout the conversation on the way back.

The mostly neglected pizza slices are left abandoned in the car.

In the middle of opening the door, Rhett can feel the intensity of the other’s gaze on his back. Turning around, he sees a heavy-lidded Link biting his plump bottom lip. He raises his thumb to touch causing Link to bite the tip playfully before quickly sucking it into his mouth – drawing out an interested groan from his partner.

They stand there a few minutes, Rhett’s mind a little dazed already, before Link amusedly asks, “McLaughlin, I thought the plan was to go inside? If we don’t get in soon, the neighbours are going to have a show.”

The taller man gallantly bows theatrically and waves him into the house. Not one to back down from a challenge, once the door is shut, he leans down and proceeds to kiss his best friend senseless, finally licking his way into his mouth with a satisfied growl. It’s that final sound that kicks Link back into high gear though it takes Rhett several minutes to realize his own back is now the one against the wall.

Link gruffly whispers, “Your bed is bigger.” The shorter of the two makes quite a sight as he mock sashays away.

Rhett has to take a moment to appreciate the fine rear end making its way up the stairs. He has just started to follow when Link trips up the last step and has to catch himself on the railing. Somehow managing to elbow himself in the stomach as he spins around, he tries to make a smooth recovery – slowly teasing his shirt up.

Rhett can’t help but snort out a laugh that quickly cuts off as a t-shirt hits him in the face. Link wouldn’t term the laugh he lets out a giggle, but it certainly approaches giggle territory. The remaining t-shirt hits the floor outside the bedroom.

The sight that meets the tall man as he strides into his room should by all accounts be a ridiculous one. Salt and pepper hair tousled; Link strikes a purposely silly pose as he sprawls across the bed. However, something about seeing his best friend clad in nothing but his underwear, long legs akimbo as he blinks flirtatiously, strikes Rhett as the sexiest thing he’s ever had the pleasure to see.

Flinging his belt to the side, he finds himself in the midst of performing a strip tease for a suddenly unblinking Link. Feeling awkward, he tries to do a hip wiggle as he removes his pants. Hopping foot to foot, he manages to get them off. Trying to distract from what he’s sure was a very unsexy performance, he winks at Link before breaking out with, “I’m so tight, so stressed, need someone to rub my chest….”

All Link can do is groan as he shakes his head. “I’m about to rub something if you don’t get over here soon,” is his provocative response.

They’ve always been able to have fun together. Letting go of insecurities and the newness of everything they’re about to do, they just let themselves play.

Taking his hair out of his bun, Rhett shakes his wild head of curls. Secretly, he’s suspected that Link’s teasing whenever he does it on the show is to cover how it really makes him feel.

He’s not wrong, but his cohost would never admit it. His soon to be lover, however, has no such qualms. “Rhett, your hair…,” he trails off not knowing quite what to say, but the admiration is written all over his face.

Finally making it to the bed, Rhett leans over and softly kisses Link before resting back on his heels to admire what’s his to explore.

“Hi,” mouths Link – momentarily shy. The shyness quickly dissipates as he takes in the lean, rangy body in front of him. Hands grab shoulders, pulling a startled yet laughing Rhett down. He can’t help but laugh himself as he teases, “Now I’ve got you where I want you, my pretty.”

They’re still laughing as their mouths connect, slotting together perfectly. There’s no rush, both of them know they only get one chance at a first time.

Legs tangled with the longer pair underneath him, Link takes the opportunity to finally get his hands back into the thicket of curls that have been tempting him of late. Gently scratching his nails along Rhett’s scalp, he licks at a salty pulse point already hammering beneath him. Smiling against his neck, he slides a hand into the boxers blocking his view. A couple of exploratory touches is all he gets before he finds himself flat on his own back, Rhett grinning above him.

“What have we here,” teases Rhett questioningly as he gently scrapes his teeth over a budded nipple before dragging his tongue over the other one. He gently runs large palms over the narrow waist beneath him before attempting a quick tickle. Link tries to buck him off, but all that accomplishes is a grind between their lower bodies – resulting in twin moans.

Running with the results, Link slowly twists his hips, pressing up into the firm bulge so invitingly pressed against his own. Taking his partner unawares, he slips his legs around the hips above him and finally, sneakily, manages to flip them back over. Holding Rhett’s wrists loosely above his head, he tsks, “I’ll be running the show tonight.” Watching stormy green eyes glaze over, Link knows he’s hit the right buttons.

Releasing his grip, he leans up to lead Rhett’s hands to the sturdy wooden spindles of the head board. Quirking an eyebrow, he slides slowly down, maintaining eye contact the entire way.

Hands grip tight as Rhett’s aching dick is pulled out of confinement and slid into a warm mouth. He protests as it ends far too soon for his liking, a disheveled Link tapping at his hips. Raising them up, the unwanted boxers are pulled off and thrown roughly across the room. A disapproving noise makes Rhett’s hands fly back to grip the headboard once more.

His reward is watching Link gracefully shimmy out of his own briefs. He has a brief moment to wonder how his clumsy best friend has the ability to move so sinuously before he’s once again the focus of a thorough investigation. He can feel the chuckle Link lets loose reverberating around his dick as it once again enters back into its own personal heaven. The beard scratching against his thigh only adding to the sensory experience.

Research had told the younger man to focus on his partner’s genitals before attempting anything else. He wasn’t complaining. It still surprised him, how much he enjoyed the general musky taste of Rhett. It shouldn’t have really with how many times he’s bitten him over the years on their show. Still, he hadn’t allowed himself to really think about what he was doing or enjoy it then.

If the rumbling moans weren’t enough to tell him he was succeeding, the pearly liquid leaking from the slit beneath his mouth would be a clear sign. Gently alternating the massaging and rolling of each ball in his palm, Link works on taking Rhett as close to the edge as he dares, tongue swiping along the ridge.

Reading the signs in the panting man underneath him, he knows it’s time to move along. As turned on as he is, it's almost painful for Link to move. Still, he wants to take his time and the utmost care with this gift he’s been given.

Whimpering, Rhett restrains himself from reaching down to finish himself off.

Taking care of the taller man’s bad back, Link motions for him to turn over. He does, resting his chin on folded arms. Restless, he unconsciously grinds his hips into the mattress. Stopping only when the palm of a hand lightly slaps his left cheek – exposed in the light of the room.

Before leaving the house that morning, Link had snuck into Rhett’s room and left the necessary supplies on the bedside table. He thanks himself for the foresight now. Before he can reach a condom, Rhett reaches out a hand and stops him. Voice raspy, he says, “You don’t have to do that this time. We’re both okay. I want our first time to be without one.”

Link hesitates a moment before turning to grab and open the bottle of lube. Leaning forward, he asks if Rhett is ready to proceed. All he gets is a furled brow and a quirked nose that accompany an impatient grunt.

Nervousness has had time to reenter the room. More so for Link than Rhett.

Unthinkingly, he lets the product drip down onto the man waiting below who yelps as it runs over him, unexpectedly cold. The sight of the slick substance sliding over the inviting pucker would have been enough to bring Link to his knees had he been standing. Mesmerized, he swipes it around with a thumb – drawing a husky sigh from his partner.

Growing more confident, he pours a fair amount into his hands to warm it before carefully massaging it in. Muscles loosening enough for one finger to slide in. Hips buck up to meet the welcomed intrusion. Link marvels at the tightness even as he works to prepare them both for what’s yet to come. Before long he’s made his way up to multiple fingers. Not sure how much lube to use, a good portion of the bottle is gone. Has to be better than too little, right?

Loud breaths fill the room. Crooking his fingers, Link draws an impressively long moan from his partner. He tries to spread and wiggle his fingers. Turned on as he is, he doesn’t realize his own hips are subtly moving. All he knows is that he’s harder than he can ever remember being.

Soon Rhett can’t take anymore and asks, “What are you waiting for, a signed invitation in the mail?”

Earlier in the week, after a few glasses of alcohol, they had managed to at least discuss positions that might make the first time a little easier. Especially with Rhett’s bad back to consider as well as Link’s shoulder. Spooning seemed to be the best option for the two of them. Both of them laughing at the idea of Rhett being the little spoon.

They’re not laughing now.

After wetly prepping his own dick, Link leans forward, blunt head resting against its final destination. Always the smartass, he drawls, “I’ve got some mail for you too,” as he slowly pushes forward.

Rhett huffs out a laugh before freezing in place. It doesn’t feel bad, but he’s not sure he can describe it as good yet either. He struggles to remember what he’d read during his research. Mind cloudy, he remembers to relax - trying to make it past the sudden discomfort. However, the sensation of being so full and stretched feels incredible around the edges of the slight pain.

Link pauses, resting his forehead on the back in front of him, trying to give the other a chance to acclimate. He grits his teeth against the urge to thrust forward. He reminds himself to take a moment to be proud of his patience later on. “Are you okay,” he worriedly asks as he strokes a hand comfortingly over the arm he can reach.

Rhett manages to speak out of gritted teeth, “Getting there.”

Right now, neither of them has taken a moment to truly appreciate the immenseness of the moment. Both of them are merely focused on the immediate task at hand.

A few moments go by. Sensing Rhett beginning to relax, he continues on, stopping whenever he senses tension. Before long, Link is completely surrounded. Internally, he chants his refusal to move until given the go ahead. It feels incredible. He’s being squeezed in ways he’s never felt before. It’s taking everything he has to stay still.

Rhett curls his toes and flexes his legs causing Link to accidentally tilt at just the right angle to hit Rhett’s prostate. His eyes widen in amazement. Suddenly, he begs, “Please, I need… I need you to move, Link.”

Link pulls out as slowly as he can, tears in his eyes. He tries to inch back in at the same angle that had gotten the earlier response. All he can moan is, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Rhett feels so vulnerable in the absolute best way. He’s finally found the feeling he’s been chasing. The pain is almost completely gone aside from a little pinch. Feeling absolutely euphoric, his hand sneaks down and wraps around his dick using the pre-cum to self-lubricate. Stuttering he tries to warn Link, “It feels… you feel so good. I’m almost….” He breaks off before continuing “Link, harder!”

Hearing his best friend… his Rhett beg for him is almost more than he can take. A couple of deep thrusts are all it takes. Stomach tightening, it isn’t long before he can feel himself release. The sensation of teeth biting his shoulder and the warmth pulsing inside pushing the other man over the edge as well with a harsh shout.

With care, Link pulls out with a satisfied sigh upon seeing the proof of their actions in the body sprawled in front of him. He’s a little surprised to see the bite marks – he has no recollection of doing such a thing. Again, the primal side of him thrills at seeing signs of his possession so vivid on freckled skin. Still, he hopes he didn’t hurt Rhett in any way.

Stars behind closed eyes, they lay exhausted – each trying to catch their breath.

The Southern accent comes out in full force as Link rubs his face along Rhett’s back then asks, “Are you okay, baby” with genuine concern in his voice.

With a groan, Rhett gingerly manages to flip onto his back. He reaches over and interlaces his hand with the other man’s. Holding them over his heart, he says raspily, “I’m a little sore, but… damn, Neal! That was… incredible.”

Softly and with a hesitant smile, Link says, “It was everything” before he can think too hard.

The clean freak side of Link comes out in full force as he suddenly thinks about soiled sheets and just how sweaty they both are. “I’ll draw us a bath. That big ass tub you wanted will come in handy now. Stay here. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

All he can think about is making sure Rhett feels… loved?


	15. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After care and Link makes his decision about "taking a turn".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one. Took me a while to get it where I wanted it. Next one should be longer.

Heavy steam fills the room, fogging up windows and mirrors. 

A large wooden soaking tub takes up the one wall. The natural stone finished walk-in shower across the room. Ocean blue walls freshly painted over the break. Rhett claiming it only made sense to use up the paint Link had left over from painting his wall at the Creative House. Really, he’d had to go out and buy quite a bit more in order to fully cover the expanse of the walls. 

Secretly, Link couldn’t help but be flattered. 

The shared bathroom had been expanded to more than double the size shortly after purchasing the house. Rhett arguing for the biggest tub, claiming it would increase the value of the house should they ever sell. “I’m a Big Man and need the room,” ending up the main and winning argument.

Rhett sleepily reclines against the back of the tub, eyes lightly closed, one hand entwined with that of the man cuddled in front of him. The other resting along the edge. Heart full, he appreciates the trouble Link went through to make everything perfect.

The hot water liberally treated with eucalyptus scented bath salts. The bag amongst the supplies ordered earlier in the week after Link had read up on after care. The vanilla candles also added on after the rustic wooden candle holders caught his eye. The dim lights adding to the relaxed ambiance. 

There’s been an easy silence since getting into the spacious tub together. Link finally breaks it with humour and a nod to their comedy. “We still good,” he asks.

Sensing the insecurity behind the query, Rhett squeezes the right hand interlaced with his own before responding, “We’re still good. I didn’t put this many years into you just to walk away now.” The smile is evident in his tone, eyes crinkling as he thinks on how much he loves his best friend. Just because the relationship has expanded, doesn’t make them any less friends. 

First rubbing a hand over his chest, Link reaches up to push back his hair, fingers twitching. Unsure how to ask delicately, he finally blurts out, “What does it feel like? When it’s… hap… happening?” He twists, face in palm with elbow resting on tub edge, so he can see Rhett’s face. 

Rhett knows he has to answer honestly. However, he really doesn’t want to scare his partner off of the idea of switching roles at least once. “Foreplay. The feeling of your fingers sliding into my… uh… ass one by one turned me on more than I ever would have thought possible,” is the blushing lead in. Still, he admits, “Penetration… it’s a little uncomfortable…,” before trailing off to gather his thoughts. 

Seeing Link’s eyebrows furl up, he’s quick to continue, “At first. Having never done it before, it was bound to be weird. The pain went away quickly though. Felt like I had to… um… uh… defecate for a moment or two. After that, just… the stretch was unbelievable. I mean it… you felt incredible. I felt vulnerable, but you were so gentle…,” he breaks off with a shaky laugh, face ruddy. 

After a few beats of embarrassed silence, he blurts out, “This is weird. Talking about it, I mean.”

Just as flushed, Link nervously raps his hand on the side of the tub, tapping out a beat. “I just really want… no, need to know. It’s not like we haven’t discussed everything else in our lives,” he finishes as he draws his knees up under his chin, now facing the other man. He wraps his arms around them, waiting for Rhett to continue on. 

The bigger man is silent for a moment as he tries to shake off his mortification.

Clearing his throat gruffly, he explains, “It was like my body lit up after you… hit my prostate. It felt like every cell in my body lit up as well as a couple of nerves. I’m not normally one for pain, but you kept biting me and it… added something to it. I just wish I could have lasted longer, participated more.” 

He stops to lightly trace the fingers of his left-hand down Link’s forearm following the path of several fresh scores marring the skin. “I’m sorry I scratched you. I honestly don’t remember doing it.” He smiles as goosebumps raise up under the pads of his fingers as the calluses scrape along slowly brushing against the dark hair.

With a little shimmy, Link moves closer to Rhett whose big hand enfolds one of Link’s knees after he settles in, thumb circling and massaging.

Thinking over what was just said, Link drily says, “If it had been any better, you would have killed me. What was it you said about the biting? The scratching just added a little something.” He can’t help but tease, “I think you gave me those around the time you were begging me to go harder.” There’s a light swat on the side of his wet thigh in return.

Link’s high-pitched laughs ring out along with Rhett’s, who can’t help but join in. Still laughing, Rhett notices the wrinkled state of his hands as he fights off a shiver. He taps the leg alongside his own, saying, “Up, Neal. Getting cold in here.” He takes a moment to appreciate the slick body standing in front of him before unfolding his own with a low groan, stretching out. The therapeutic bath has done wonders and he’s almost feeling normal. Almost. Still, he has to admit that he likes the feelings his body’s been left with. 

Link throws a towel at Rhett with the warning, “Heads up, McLaughlin,” coming a little too late. He snorts out a laugh when said towel gets snapped against his butt in retaliation. 

Getting dressed takes a little longer than it normally does after Rhett leans down for a quick kiss. One palm against the wall, the other gently holds Link’s face still while a thumb scrapes along his jaw. There’s something to be said for the tactile feel of the heavy scruff that has made its way into beard territory. He’ll miss it when it’s gone.

There’s no need to hurry so they take the time to explore. More than kissing, it’s an acknowledgement of what has just transpired. The love, respect, and awe transparent in every move, every brush of tongue. Cheeks rounded, Rhett’s eyes remain open, taking the opportunity to watch an unguarded Link sink into the tranquil pool of soft desire. The kiss ending with a smiling Rhett leaning his forehead against that of a sighing Link. 

“Gracious,” breathes Link as he wobbles a little, leaving Rhett with a delighted grin. 

Adoration radiates off of Rhett as he leans back to get a better view of his dazed partner. Moving closer, he can’t help but tease, “I’ve got a few moves up my sleeve yet, Neal,” in a low drawl, voice dropping to an almost whisper by Link’s ear. As always, the auditory sensation sends a shiver through the shorter man.

“Don’t be getting too big for your britches, boy,” Link volleys back with a wink before pulling a shirt over his head with slightly trembling hands. 

While dressing, they decide to cook up a couple of steaks along with baked potatoes as a late supper. Barbequing a natural habitat for Rhett. A way to show affection even before his therapist had helped him learn how to be more open.

Link absently watches the big hands prepping the meat with rub, deep in his own thoughts. He has an innate sense of curiosity. It had been easy to assume what he’d want before… well, before feeling the sheer swell of emotions and toe-curling delight earlier. Now, he can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to feel those large palms wrapped around his hips, that big body pinning him down. The first slow thrust. Breathing picking up, he comes to a decision. One of the easiest ones he’s ever made.

Rhett suddenly feels the little hairs on his neck stand up. Confused, he turns around to find himself pinned by an intense stare. Drily swallowing, he immediately flushes, heartbeat picking up tempo. 

Licking his lips, Link raises an eyebrow before he admits, “I want to try. I do believe it’s my turn,” in a voice much raspier and deeper than normal. 

Silence. 

Link breaks out in an almost feral half smile as he realizes Rhett’s brain has shut down. “I think we’d better shut that grill down and put the meat in the fridge,” he helpfully instructs as he stalks his way closer. Hands slowly massage their way up to Rhett’s chest, fingers deliberately smoothing over pebbling nipples. He can’t resist a quick nip on the side of a slack jaw before reaching around to turn the grill off. 

Silence.

Confidence floods Link as he strides towards the house, plate of meat in hand. He turns back when he reaches the door, grin wicked as he crooks a finger.

Rhett’s brain snaps back online. 

Supper’s about to be even later.


	16. Turnabout's Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two finds the guys switching roles as Link changes his mind about waiting. He can't completely give up control in the end... to Rhett's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled phrases from some of their own shows.

Somehow, Rhett makes it to the house without tripping over his own two feet. Sure, there was that one stumble, halfway across the yard, but the underwear flying out the back door was to blame for that one. Damn, but Link can move fast when he wants. 

Like a trail of breadcrumbs through a forest, bits and pieces of Rhett’s clothing fall throughout the house. It’s a path back he has no intentions of retracing anytime soon.

By the time he approaches his bedroom door, he’s completely naked. Absolutely starkers. No point in being shy at this point. However, the rumpled sheets they hadn’t gotten around to fixing are the only things draping that bed.

Of course, Rhett thinks, fastidious Link wouldn’t come here. 

Once he reaches Link’s room, he pauses before striding through the door. It doesn’t take him long to come to a disappointed halt. Link is propped up against the pillows, head back and mouth open. He’s always been a quick sleeper, but… now? Really? 

Before Rhett can do much more than sigh, Link’s eyes fly open as he exclaims, “Only kidding.” After a theatrical wink, he can’t help but laugh at the flabbergasted look on the other man’s face. “Sorry, man, I had to…,” are the only words he gets out before Rhett’s on him, tickling in punishment. So not what he had expected that he lets loose with a wild storm of giggles. Soon, Rhett is bent over from the force of his own belly laughs. 

Some would consider this a mood killer, for them it is just their special brand of foreplay. There’s nothing better for either of them than making each other laugh. Well… there used to be nothing better.

Giddy, they smile at each other, high on just being together. 

Sitting on the side of the bed, Rhett leans over and gives in to his need to kiss the smile still tugging at Link’s lips. Softly, they fall into each other. It’s all so new yet it feels like they’ve had several lifetimes together, romantically. They just… fit. 

It’s not in either of them to make a move without consent. Rhett needs to make sure this is really what his partner wants. “Link, are you absolutely certain? We don’t have to do this. There’s no rush,” he says, meaning every word of it. He’d walk across coals for Link. Hell, he’d even admitted that he’d die for him though he’d much rather live for him. It just isn’t in him to ever hurt the other man. 

This is what makes Link so certain of his decision. There’s an unusual shyness to him as he replies simply, “Please,” as he puts his glasses on the bedside table. 

Nothing has ever looked better to Rhett than Link in this moment, face open and trusting despite the nervousness around the edges of his smile. 

Wanting to soothe, Rhett lifts the forearm with the scratches to his lips, gently kissing them better. Link bemused when his palm is the next in line. Every time he injures himself, Rhett has been there to bandage him up, but he hadn’t expected this level of softness. Touched, he pulls Rhett down for a long, even more drawn out kiss.

The edge taken off so recently, they’re in no hurry. Yet. 

Privately, each is surprised to find their need picking up so soon from where it had so recently left off. It had been a long time since either of them had shared a relationship of anything more than convenience. Even Link’s relationship with Sarah had lost its passion long before it had ended. Mired in expectations and accusations, it hadn’t stood much of a chance. 

Rhett ends the kiss and brings Link’s hands up to his own bedframe, twining the fingers around the iron posts. Turnabout’s fair play, he thinks with an inward smirk. 

Kneeling back, he takes in the bounty before him. Unable to help himself, his first explorations come in the form of a meandering series of bites and licks across clavicles and wide, sculpted shoulders. Accidentally a little enthusiastic with one nip, he’s intrigued to hear the throaty hum he gets as a response. Softly, he rubs his nose over the little mark left behind, taking a moment to inhale the fresh scent that is intrinsically Link.

Pausing in his travels, he decides to stay a while to explore the chest that has tempted him for so many years. He can’t resist so he roughly whispers, “Nipples are the home of the sex drive, I hear,” before he leans over and roughly tongues the right one. Like a cat, his big hands cup and knead at Link’s left nipple and pecs the whole while he enthusiastically nips, sucks, and flicks the other. Not wanting to over-simulate, he switches to its twin, giving it a thorough exploration of its own. 

Link has always had a mobile face, always using it to play up to the camera with winks, flashes of tongue, and eyebrow wiggles. Rhett is fascinated as he steals glances up at his face now as he explores. Earlier, he hadn’t had the luxury of time and the ability to focus. Now, he thrills in every mutter, surprised eyebrow twitch, and lip bite. 

Realizing someone is tactile in everyday life and experiencing it firsthand in a sexual scenario are two different things. Every other time together has been frantic and Rhett hasn’t entirely had his wits about him. This time, he’s cataloguing every moan, sigh, and wiggle. Memorizing the planes of the body under him with not only his eyes, but his lips, teeth, and hands. Making his palms and nails a little rougher as he realizes Link is just as kinky as he’s always suspected him to be. Kissing a trail down the center of his body, with a wicked look in his eyes, Rhett relishes the full body shiver he draws from the man beneath him.

After what feels like a very pleasurable eternity for Link, he finds himself struggling to hold still after the first small, teasing lick finds the underside of his dick, front and center. He audibly moans in disappointment as he feels Rhett moving on so soon. Eyes shoot open in surprise at the simple pleasure of the beard scraping its way purposefully down his legs. The bite to the arch of his foot more of a turn on than he’d ever have thought possible. Lost in simply floating on each sensation, he doesn’t anticipate the moment his dick is finally engulfed by Rhett’s small mouth. 

Rhett has incredible breath control. He used it back when they did SuperNote contests and still to this day every time someone says Tokyo while filming. He considers this just another challenge. He continues his assault on Link’s senses with every lick and swipe of his tongue, every slow pull, and every hollow cheeked suck. Staring right into the fluttering blue eyes he loves so much, gauging how much more he can take, Rhett finally decides to move along. 

Grabbing the lube, he thankfully had remembered to bring along, he grins wickedly as he makes a show of crowding in and propping Link’s long legs on his shoulders. Arching an eyebrow rakishly, he shares, “You’re going to absolutely love this,” as he coats his finger generously.

Still, the first slow swipe feels a little odd for Link, only because it’s hard to look past the initial awkwardness of the act. Rhett’s fingers in his ass hadn’t exactly entered his mind as a fantasy until recently. Very recently. Slowly, he relaxes into the moment as he begins to enjoy the light massaging swirls. It’s a contented hum that’s drawn out as the laboriously slow finger finally begins its journey, pausing to twist and bend here and there. Pulling out, Rhett repeats the process with another finger and more lubrication. Soon, the slippery sensations (and the third finger) have Link’s hips rolling in an unmistakable way. He keeps getting more and more vocal with a mix of praise, curses, and unintelligible nonsense. 

Rhett wants to take his time, however, as much as he truly is enjoying himself, he’s starting to feel more than a little antsy himself. Cheeks flushed, he admits huskily, “You’re so beautiful. I don’t know if you understand what you do to me. How can I be this damn hard so soon?” It’s not the first time he’s wondered how a man can be so handsome yet have flashes of beauty as well.

They hadn’t discussed it but, in the moment, Rhett is really enjoying the position they’re in despite the twinges in his back. Crawling in a little closer, he pulls Link’s legs up higher as he asks, “Are you ready? Should….”

To his surprise, Link has more of his faculties about him than he had thought. With a sly smile, he says, “Not yet,” as he manages to fluidly pull his legs down from Rhett’s shoulders and back onto the bed. When Rhett goes to talk, he presses a finger to his mouth as he rumbles, “I told you earlier; I’ll be running the show tonight.” 

A little disappointed, Rhett figures Link has changed his mind, but is completely prepared to accept whatever his decision turns out to be. He decides they should talk and starts out, “Um… Link…,” but he gets cut off once again. Without any warning, he finds himself flat on his back before he even registers Link moving. 

Link thrills in Rhett’s choked off moan as he straddles him, just inches away from where they both really need him to be. He’s frustrating himself, but his deep-seated need for control isn’t quite ready to completely submit to someone else. Not even Rhett. He needs to tease him a little. It's like an itch he needs to scratch. Plus, he can tell by the broken breathing and blown pupils of the man beneath him that he’s fulfilling a fantasy.

“Hold on a second,” Link says as he reaches for the water on his bedside table. Not only is he using this as a way to tease the goosebump riddled man beneath him, he truly does need to hydrate – dry throat. Leaning forward, he takes the opportunity to spill some of the warm water down Rhett’s aching, swollen dick. Intrigued, he rides out the buck that results. Eyes closed, Rhett luxuriates in the droplets leaking everywhere and startles when a mouth, still holding some water, enfolds him – gently gargling before swallowing messily. It’s Link’s name that gets stuttered out, half moaned by the other man.

Link leans back, still in the mood to tease, and says, “What do you think? Should I ‘go all the way down’?” Somehow, quoting themselves during intimate moments has become a thing. It flies over Rhett’s head as all he can register is Link finally moving to position himself. 

First, he takes the time to messily cover Rhett in lube, accidentally getting more on his stomach than his actual dick. There’s only the briefest of hesitations before he begins his descent down. He’s never been one to not commit hundred percent. Once Link decides on a course of action, he’s all in. He’s surprised at how good the sheer heat of Rhett feels just pulsing as he leisurely breaches his rim. 

Green eyes open and unblinkingly capture blue. Rhett’s lower lip is just slightly tucked between his teeth. He can’t help but reach for Link’s hips, grasping them firmly. Inch by inch, he can feel himself slowly becoming engulfed in the tightest squeeze he’s ever experienced. Eventually, their bodies completely meet. He can’t hold back a low groan as Link leans over to wickedly nip at the space where his chin meets his throat.

Link feels incredible, lucky enough to feel none of the initial uncomfortableness that Rhett had described. Overwhelmed, it takes him a moment to begin his ascent. Before his mind shorts out, he teases the man beneath him one last time with “Am I doing all the work here, McLaughlin?”

Poke the bear and he’ll come out to play. 

Competitive Rhett gives in to his urges and moves his large hands to Link’s ass. He drawls out, “Well, that’s no fun.” Grip tight, he begins a steady pace. Shifting the angle until he draws a particularly wonderful whimper out of the man astride him.

It doesn’t take Link long to get extremely vocal. Unconsciously, he begins to paraphrase words spoken before in jest on their show. He begs, “Oh… oh, push harder,” voice starting to take on the Southern tone of home. “Deeper. Deeper. Deeper,” he chants even as he starts to grind down to meet every thrust up.

“I don’t think I can get any deeper, man,” is Rhett’s strangled response as he reaches over to stroke Link in time to every movement they’re jointly making. 

Not known for swearing very often, Link is making up for lost time now, filthy suggestions spilling from his lips as a dazed Rhett does his best to hold off. Chills breaking over his skin, he’s terrified he won’t be able to last. 

Luckily, it’s only seconds later that Link is spilling messily over Rhett’s hand, painting his stomach. Grateful, Rhett finally lets himself go after a few hard jerks of his hips.

There’s a minute moan from Rhett as Link pulls off and away. More in protest than anything else. He’s pacified when his lanky form snuggles alongside him shortly after moving. 

There’s silence as they let their heartbeats settle, Link absentmindedly smoothing his hand in circles over Rhett’s stomach despite the mess covering it. Looking at his hand with a grimace, he suggests, “I think we should go for a shower this time.” Neither of them really has the energy to move, but eventually they make their way back to the bathroom.

There’s an added intimacy to being in the shower, words not necessary. There’s nothing sexual in the long strokes of soap as they wash each other in the warmth of the various jets of water. They hadn’t taken the time to wash their hair during their bath. Now, they take turns gently massaging in shampoo and conditioner. The taller of the two taking care to use light nails and circular motions while Link is careful not to tug at the strands in his hands, protective of Rhett’s sensitive scalp. 

Rinsed and clean, they’re soon blow-drying their hair. Rhett looks on with gentle amusement as Link uses his machine to dry his entire body. Curls spring everywhere as Rhett applies a leave-in conditioner, waiting for the other to finish his routine. 

There had been enough discussion earlier. Other than quiet murmurs and loose chat, they’re easy in each other’s company. There’s no need to fill the air with words.

For once, thoughts of food aren’t filling Rhett’s mind. He doesn’t want to end this interlude of time for something as inconsequential as food. The smoothies, lunch, and the bits of pizza will suffice for the day. 

Making up Rhett’s bigger bed, spoiled sheets put aside for washing, they’re soon reclining with Link laying against Rhett’s chest, warm and snuggled in. Weather hovering around fifty-two degrees, there’s no need for heavy blankets so Rhett pulls a big throw over the two of them. His eyes crinkle as he looks down to see Link fast asleep already, worn out. 

It doesn’t take Rhett long to follow.


	17. Calm Before....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after their first night together, Rhett again brings up the possibility of telling people about the change in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a spot at the end that may read as homophobia coming from Link only because Rhett says it better not be (and it isn't). Link's abandonment issues are coming out to play. 
> 
> I'm sorry I'm a little late this week. This one was a struggle for me. Not sure why.

It takes a moment for Link’s brain to catch up with his body as he stirs. With a yawn, he opens his eyes to find himself the big spoon to Rhett’s little spoon, not quite sure how this position came to be. One leg over Rhett’s, his hand splayed over a soft stomach, it’s surprisingly comfortable. So much so that he slips right back to sleep after seeing the bedside clock only reads half-past five.  
  
Three-quarters of an hour later, Rhett awakens, stretching out with a little yawn. He smiles as he hears Link grumpily grumbling against his back. His beard sends a rather pleasant sensation along his spine, scratching along his back as it is. Closing his eyes, he takes a moment to enjoy the surprising security and comfort in being the little spoon. He could definitely get used to this.   
  
After a few minutes, Link finally unentangles their limbs and does a yawn and stretch of his own, toes curling as he sprawls out.  
  
Rhett pulls his long frame up the bed, leaning back against a propped-up pillow. Fondly, he takes in the sleep tousled man next to him. Cheeks appled and eyes crinkled, he’s completely embracing the intimacy of the moment. Finally, he breaks the silence of the fall morning by teasing, “Fancy seeing you here,” ending on a chuffed laugh.  
  
Link, voice heavy with regret, questions, “Last night…. Why did we wait so long?” He takes a moment before continuing gruffly, “I mean… it’s not like I’ve even been happy with anyone else. Finally, I just settled, because I didn’t think anything better was out there. It took Sarah to make me realize what I hadn’t been facing all these years. She deserved better than that. Hell, we all deserved better.”  
  
Solemnly, Rhett interlaces his left hand with that of the man half sprawled next to him. “We wouldn’t be who we are today if everything hadn’t worked out exactly as it did,” Rhett reassures. Taking a deep breath, he uses his spare hand to push his unruly hair off of his face. “Everyone is going to be surprised when we tell them,” he puts forth, ending on a questioning note.  
  
Link avoids meeting the hopeful green eyes aimed his way, unconsciously letting go of the hand holding his as he shifts a little further away. He confesses, “Rhett, I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Everything feels natural. This step in our relationship was inevitable. I wish we would have had years together in this way already.” There’s silence momentarily as he pinches the bridge of his nose, hand covering mouth, before resuming, “However, I am not ready for anyone to know about us. As far as the world is concerned, nothing has changed.”  
  
Unable to hide the emotions running over his face, Rhett rubs his hand over the back of his neck. Somehow, he’d let his hopes rise despite their prior conversations on the subject. “We don’t have to tell everyone. Maybe just Stevie to start. I just… want someone to know. Right now, no one does,” he vents, still oblivious to just how obvious they’ve been to everyone around them lately.  
  


“Bo, let it go for now. I’m just not there yet,” Link declares, arms crossed, hugging himself. “I love being with you. It’s just no one else’s business right now. Let me keep you to myself awhile,” he entreats with a small, shaky, twitch of a smile.  
  
The conversation peters out as there really isn’t much for Rhett to say at this point. It’s on the tip of his tongue to argue and win Link over to his point of view. Therapy and self-exploration have taught him to be more aware of this flaw in his personality so he backs down. Besides, he wants a partnership that’s given freely – not coerced.  
  
Conversation stalling, both men are eager to retreat into their own company for a while.   
  
Heart heavy, Rhett roughly scrubs his face with both palms before leaving the bed to begin his morning stretches. Back groaning, he sighs in relief as he enters the first pose. The needs of his body help him focus on the moment instead of ruminating on what can’t be changed.  
  
Link decides to take the time to try to meditate, having a much harder time clearing his mind than usual. Rubbing his upset stomach, chest tight, he watches Rhett inconspicuously, giving up all pretense of achieving any kind of quiet over his thoughts. Finally, neck muscles tense, he decides to give up and heads to the bathroom to brush away his morning breath and empty his bladder. Coming out after dawdling, he discovers an empty, still room.  
  
Heading downstairs, after making the bed and dressing for the day, he finds Rhett in the kitchen, rustling through the cupboards for something to eat. Tentatively smiling up at his best friend, Link strives to move past the awkwardness of earlier.   
  
Rhett isn’t one to hold a grudge. Anyways, he knows he has to give Link all the time he needs. Telling a joke Morgan had told him a few days before to break the uncomfortable silence, he languishes in the beam of Link’s laughter. The conversation is soon flowing as fast as the refills of their regular morning addictions, steaming mugs of bitter black coffee and a tea with floral notes respectively.  
  
Soon, they’re filling in all the spaces around everything that hasn’t been said. Mugs once again empty, it doesn’t take them long to give in to the forlorn sounds emanating from the hollow of their stomachs. Minds filled with each other all week, somehow the grocery order had slipped through the cracks. Normally, they have everything they need delivered as it’s safer during the pandemic, but there’s a need in each of them to escape the unspoken words still hovering in the air. There’s safety to be found in jokes and stories as well as public spaces.  
  
It’s a beautiful fall morning - perfect for the short drive to their favourite grocery store, radio cheerfully babbling in the background. Remember when is easy to slip into when you have as much history with someone as these two men do. Also, remember when is much more harmless than maybe somedays at the moment.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot, they’re still laughing boisterously as they get ready to go into the store. Rhett imitating a fellow YouTube personality relentlessly on the way there as Link egged him on.  
  
Luckily, there aren’t nearly as many people at the store as they had feared. Masks on, they grab a cart and head for the produce section first. Link can’t hold back a grimace as Rhett picks out fresh tomatoes, shiny and plump. Avocados, fruits, and various veggies soon follow.  
  
Passing the food prepared in-store, Rhett is easily lured over to the fragrant baked beans. Putting a container of them in the cart, he declares he has no plans of sharing since Link has seen fit to mock him. He can’t help but smile when Link casually puts some of his favourite dried beans in the cart as well despite not loving beans even a fraction as much as he does.  
  
Catching the smile, Link shrugs sheepishly before adding a case of La Croix to the cart. Soon after, tossing in a couple of packs of toilet paper. After all, it could be hard to find again at any point if the rest of the year has been any indication.  
  
It doesn’t take long to round out the day’s shopping with eggs, almond milk, meat, and various other essentials. Snacks find their way into the cart in equal measure as do the canned goods that have become so necessary during these times of lockdown.  
  
They’re finally standing in the lineup to checkout, several patrons with full carts back, when they hear their names called out from behind them. Despite the joshing and comradery, the seriousness of the earlier conversation has left both Rhett and Link more fragile than normal. There’s a sigh of exasperation before the familiarity of the voices sinks in - Stevie and her partner, Cassie. Rhett and Link especially pleased to see friends rather than acquaintances or people wanting something of them.  
  
Stevie isn’t one who generally wants to chat at the grocery store, but her curiosity had won the battle. The weird vibe at work the other day had been sitting in the back of her mind since. It’s none of her business, but it’s only polite to say hello. Right? If she happens to pick up any clues, it’s just a bonus. Internally, she catalogues the scratches on Link’s arm, the little bruises on each, and the beard burn covering the side and back of Rhett’s neck.   
  
For a while, everything is okay. The conversation is normal.  
  
Rhett and Link comment on the other couple being out of their own neighbourhood. It turns out they had to pick something else up in the Valley so decided to get in a grocery run to maximize the outing.  
  
Cassie innocently teases Link. She claims he has to eat some of the tomatoes as Rhett has picked several new varieties - Buffalosun, Galahad, and Apple Yellow. His hatred of fresh tomatoes is well known.  
  
Link is passionately advocating against doing any such thing when Rhett forgets himself. He only means to join in and tease Link a little, but somehow his brain disconnects from his mouth and he finds himself saying, “I’m sure I can bribe you into eating a tomato if this weekend has been anything to go by.” It might have passed if not for the immediate and obvious cringe he does as he hears the words leave his mouth. The entire while, his hand, acting of its own accord – or so he’d swear, is tapping fingers against Link’s, dancing in and out of the spaces.  
  
Stevie is fascinated, but can’t help but feel like they’re intruding. Maybe it was a mistake to come over?  
  
Just as Rhett realizes what he’s doing, Link jerks his hand away. Blue eyes squint – broadcasting displeasure. However, before the big man can backtrack or even speak at all, the teller announces it’s their turn to pay. They’d been moving their cart along as the line diminished during the brief conversation.

Link says goodbye to the other couple as Rhett, head down, quietly unpacks their cart. His face is tight, brows arrowed down. Despite trying his best to smile, all that comes out is a grimace. He can read his friend and employee’s face, even with her wearing a face mask.  
  
Stevie looks up at Link, trying desperately to keep a neutral face despite her amusement, and blurts, “We’d better let you go so you can check out. See y’all at work on Monday.”  
  
A concerned Cassie decides that the best course of action is to move along and leave while the getting is good and tugs Stevie away with a smile and an awkward half-wave.  
  
Link manages to find enough restraint to stay silent until they get home. Not a word spoken until every last purchase is put in its place. Apologies were shut down immediately when they had first gotten into the car with a clipped, “Not now.”  
  
Rhett is once again the one to break the silence by maintaining the stance he’d tried to take in the car, “Link, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about anything other than you.” He can see by the stormy look on his partner’s face that the excuse isn’t going over well. “I’m sure they didn’t pick up on anything,” he tries. He can’t help but jump as Link slaps his hands down on the counter, cutting him off.  
  
Despite the forceful action, a lot of the anger has dissipated. Link is quick to anger at times, but he doesn’t hold onto it for long. Disappointment has mainly taken its place. “Rhett, I only asked for one thing and you couldn’t give it to me. I thought I could trust you with anything. You’ve broken that trust.”  
  
Shoulders slumped, it takes Rhett a moment to beat back a wave of nausea. Hand tight to his stomach, he winces.  
  
Link wants to soften. He can see the emotions rolling through Rhett, but having built this wall and taken his stance, he has to see it through. If he were truly thinking, he would know that Stevie would be the last person to tell something so personal that wasn’t hers to share. At the moment, all he can think is how he’s not ready to take this step.  
  
Finally, Rhett’s brain frantically supplies him with the valid argument, “Even if they did know, what would change? Stevie and Cassie are our friends. They would never out us before we did so ourselves. Never.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I wasn’t ready to change our public personas when this is so new. You took that decision away from me,” Link spits back.   
  
Confused, Rhett paces, footsteps heavy on the floor before challenging, “What do our public personas have to do with anything?” He doesn’t like where this is going. “Do you think we won’t work out? I’m in this completely – for the long haul. Aren’t you,” he fires at Link.  
  
“We are internetainers. Everything we do impacts our brand,” Link asserts.  
  
With a double-take, Rhett crudely replies, “I don’t give a rat’s ass about our brand.” Gesturing broadly, he asserts, “This is our lives we’re talking about. It’s between you and me, nothing and nobody else matters. If you’re implying anything else, I’m ashamed of you. Stevie and Cassie are our best friends. We’ve stood for them. The Mythical Beasts aren’t worth having if they can’t accept us as we are.”  
  
Tired, Link covers his eyes with one hand, breathing deeply. Eyes shining, he confesses, “I’ve never had a relationship last. A romantic relationship,” he stresses before proceeding, “How can you promise me any differently? This just started.”  
  
Rhett isn’t known for broad gestures and emotional speeches. He surprises himself by disclosing, “I’ve loved you almost our entire friendship. It took me a while to realize it wasn’t platonic, and, once I did, I managed to bury it. I did so thinking there was no chance of you ever reciprocating. How many times have I been called out for having bloody “heart eyes” on the show? How many times have I been called out for staring just a little too long? We’ve had over thirty-five years together. If I was going to leave, I would have done it long ago.”  
  
Hands with a fine tremor and wide-eyed, Link is incapable of immediately responding.  
  
Jumping back in, tears shining in his eyes, Rhett proceeds gruffly, “Having you tease me all these years has been my own special blend of Heaven and Hell. You even made me admit I was attracted to you while we were filming, for God’s sake. The fan fiction we read on the show? It was all nothing compared to the fantasies I’ve had to beat down all these years.” He pauses for a moment to collect himself. One tear has barely escaped when he utters, “There probably is a universe where we’re each married to women and have kids. I’m absolutely thrilled for those versions of us, but it was never meant to be in ours. There’s never been anyone for me but you.”  
  
Link isn’t made of stone; every word is a jab at his heart. However, he’s hurt and confused. “I’ve loved you like a brother our entire lives. This… this came out of nowhere for me. It just wasn’t on my radar – no matter what Sarah or anyone else has said. I’m flattered, but I need time. You didn’t give it to me when I asked. There are no guarantees in this world. My dad left when I was young. My step-dad left. My mother had to work all the time. Every girlfriend I’ve had has left. I can’t lose you too,” he ends on a near whisper as he backs out of the room, leaving Rhett alone. He’s too lost inside his own head to hear the other man respond.  
  
“I’ve always been there. You could never lose me, bo,” is Rhett’s last unheard try before he watches Link head out the front door. 


	18. Fretting, Avoidance, and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time apart after their disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split it into mini-chapters as that's how my brain spit it out. Thoughts? Should I ever do this again if it fits the scenes in my head again? Is it too weird?

**Fretting**

After Link left the house, Rhett had gone out to the back garden to think. Knowing he’d done something wrong, accidentally or not, was one thing. Knowing how to fix what he’d broken is a completely different skill entirely. Trust isn’t an easy thing to patch when it’s been damaged.

Codependence and insecurity in their bond were jokes they played off for the camera.

Right?

They’d once filmed an Ear Biscuits episode that featured a minor discussion on the subject. One brought about by Link claiming, on GMM, to be hurt, because he hadn’t been invited to a party Rhett had attended. In actuality, he had been but couldn’t make it as he’d had a function to attend with Sarah. On a whim, the bit had been started and, as always, the other man had picked it up and ran with it. Both had been amused to see comments sympathizing with Link. Some watchers didn’t understand that they were playing versions of themselves on the show.

This is real life, not for show, but everything will be okay. They’ll get through this.

Right?

Denial is an easy place to retreat so Rhett is quick to decide they’ll be fine. He isn’t completely oblivious. Of course, there’s an apology that needs to be made, but everything will work out. It always does after all.

Satisfied with his conclusions, he heads inside to wait for Link. Mentally, he prepares to admit guilt and outlines what he can do to atone for his behaviour.

Deciding to do something quirky and cute, he looks up how to make edible cookie dough. He prepares it without any chocolate chunks, fondly shaking his head at the peculiarity of the preference. Knowing Link’s love of nut butter, he throws several spoonsful of smooth peanut butter in for good measure. Before long, the treat is wrapped and sitting in the fridge – waiting.

Waiting.

Morning turns to afternoon.

No Link.

Time marches relentlessly on and soon he is picking away at chips and a hastily thrown together sandwich. For once, he doesn’t really feel like eating but needs something to distract him from worrying.

It’s past supper. Considering he left a little after ten, Link should be back by now.

In the corner of the front room, the grandfather clock has been mocking Rhett all day. They’d acquired it shortly after purchasing their home. Link laughing at an antique sale, teasing, “I can’t believe we finally found one that’s taller than you.”

Guiltily, Rhett picks up the remainder of the sandwich from the floor. Nerves on edge, he had thrown it at the clock after it had once again let out an obnoxious, booming chime to mark yet another hour.

Another hour without any sign of Link.

Anyone would worry at this point. Pacing back and forth, he fights the urge to call.

After still another hour of peering out the window, his fingers compromise by texting Link – almost before his brain can weigh in on the decision to do so.

It doesn’t take him long to get a response.  
  
  
 **Avoidance**

Link’s at the Creative House when he gets the text from Rhett. Absentmindedly glancing at the time, he realizes he’s missed supper. He shoots back a reply asking Rhett to give him space, but he shares his whereabouts. It’s not like he wanted him to worry – the day had just gotten away from him.

Spread around the room are teetering stacks of records, haphazardly spread about. He’s been reorganizing his collection’s shelving system by release dates as well as genres and artists. A mostly mundane task that enabled him to think about anything other than the events of the morning. As always, focusing on something repetitive and organizational soothes something deep down inside of him.

Rap bounces off the walls, volume cranked – booming through the small speakers. He had bought some of the best speakers he could find at the price point he’d wanted to spend. They sit atop the vintage-looking, low-slung cupboard that houses the Creative House collection.

Still, he much prefers the big, battered speakers he has on his system at home. They remind him of the ones he’d had as a young boy. He’d spotted them when he and Rhett had been preparing to decorate their new home. Ever frugal, he had left them behind upon being appalled at the price tag. The following week had found Rhett gifting them to him for his birthday. He’d snuck back later and purchased them as a surprise.

Music has always been Link’s escape when the world gets too loud, too judging, too… everything. An escape when his mind runs too fast and refuses to slow down.

Gathering up the sorted piles, he slots them back onto their shelves. Gingerly rising up, knees creaking, he stretches out the kinks in his lean frame. Lost in his head, the hours had sped by and his body is definitely starting to protest.

Loudly.

After a moment’s hesitation, another text is sent saying he’s decided to spend the night and Rhett can catch an Uber ride into work on Monday. Even he realizes the excuse he uses of wanting to work on his office is a thin one. He does need to finish putting everything exactly where he wants it. Several new deliveries have come for the room, but it could all easily wait and be done a little at a time.

If Link were thinking, instead of steadfastly avoiding all thoughts of Rhett, he would realize how much his not going home would hurt his best friend… his partner. It’s only Saturday evening. They don’t work until Monday.

The only truth he’s willing to acknowledge is how much he needs to be alone right now.

Everything has moved so fast. He hadn’t spent all their years together fantasizing over his most constant companion. Sure, there’d been times when he might have had an errant thought or impulse, but he hadn’t been pining.   
  
He hadn’t. He would know.  
  
Right?  
  
Link had always thought it was a normal thing for two people who had known each other for so long to have the odd… intimate thought about one another. This recent development in their lives had taken him by surprise. Still, it had been a welcome one.

Had been.

Roughly scratching his beard with blunt nails, Link heads for the nearest razor. He needs to feel in control and right now he doesn’t. The beard is something he can control.

It has nothing to do with striking out at Rhett.

Right?  
  


**Pain**

Weeping over a documentary about an octopus or even during trashy reality TV is something Rhett readily will admit to doing. However, as much progress as he’s made with therapy, he still has a hard time giving into deep wells of emotion in his own life.

Not tonight.

Tonight, the first tear takes him by surprise. The second one follows soon after. Knuckling at his eyes, Rhett hunches over the kitchen table. The only light in the room comes from the hood above the stove, across the room. His large palm is ineffective in curtailing the flow of water traversing the crags of his face. No raging rivers here – instead, quiet, soft falls and salty puddles of guilt and grief.

It’s not that they’ve never fought before or hurt each other carelessly – they had.

It’s just… the one person Rhett has always left his heart wide open to is Link. Every wild hope he has ever secretly harboured had revolved around blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a diminutive waist. The whole package tied up in a bow of quirkiness, clumsiness, and sly humour.

Every overconfident boast and smirk… the rugged bravado… it was all contrived as protective armour. His therapist had been pivotal in helping him peel back the layers and face the truths hidden underneath. Realizing how much baggage accumulated and got dragged along behind him throughout life had been the starting point. Rhett didn’t have to present a front. He didn’t have to be who everyone else presumed him to be, wanted him to be.

He liked what he had found within himself under the inherited layers of toxic masculinity.

Face ruddy and splotchy, Rhett fights back the tears. He refuses to cry for someone who isn’t willing to fight with him… for him.

It’s not that he’s pessimistic. This doesn’t mean their relationship is over. The romantic one might be, but he refuses to believe he and Link aren’t always worth fighting for.

Right now? He doesn’t have the strength of will to muster up a fight.

Throat scratchy and raw, he heads for the water in the fridge. The cookie dough, sitting forlornly on the top shelf, further bruises his heart. The garbage can sits temptingly just within eyesight, but that would just be admitting defeat. Grabbing water, he pushes the fridge door shut with a sigh.

Turning the lights off throughout the house, he hesitates by the front entrance before leaving the outside light on.

There’s always a chance he’ll come home tonight.

Part of him just wants to head to bed and call it a night. Another part of him wants to take his hurt out on the clock as it cheerfully ticks along. Resisting the urge, he heads for the only place he can for comfort at the moment. Not the alcohol cupboard. There is a fleeting thought in its direction, but ultimately, it’s his favourite guitar, a Martin D-28, that draws him in.

Starting out with songs by his favourite artists, he soon realizes it’s not what he needs right now. If ever there was a time to write something new, it was now.

A melody sits just out of reach and he doggedly chases it down until it’s mostly fleshed out. Pen in hand, Rhett pours himself onto loose pages, scrawling the chord changes above the lines. Bluesy country, slow and sad, slowly takes form.  
Finally, after hours of this self-directed music therapy, he gives in to the urge to sleep. Eyes drooping, his pants are flung across the room as he stumbles over to the bed.

This song is just for him. He has no intentions of ever sharing it.

What good would that do, his bleary mind questions as he finally drifts off.

Hmm.


	19. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a nightmare, wakes up, and decides to go for a walk. After hurting himself (mildly), he meets someone who turns out to be a potential new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the character of Harley justice. If there's anything I can do better, please tell me.

Sleep and Link Neal are fast friends.

Normally.

Sunday morning finds a very sleep deprived Link greedily consuming rich, dark roast coffee like the life-giving substance he’s always purported it to be. Near the end of his second cup and seriously considering a third, he finally pushes the mug away with the last dregs still remaining.

Twitchily, he absentmindedly scratches the hair on his bare chest. Tight blue boxers are his only other attire, feet naked against the chilled floor.

Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn. The entire night had been filled with every thought he’d ignored throughout the day. Insidious doubt had crept in and brought along its friends - loneliness and hurt. Only finally drifting off about two in the morning, he’d been dismayed to wake from a nightmare just after six.

Trapped within the dream, he had desperately tried to cry out Rhett’s name, unable to do so. Panicking, he’d strained harder and harder until a forced out almost scream had snapped him awake.

No matter how many times you tell yourself it’s over, there are always remnants of the child you were inside you. Shaking and frantic NOT to go back to sleep just to avoid returning to the same horror, Link had told himself he was better off just getting up and trying for a nap later.

Some of the minutiae of the nightmare were elusively hazy, but the overarching theme had been Rhett disappearing. The big man had been standing, tall and sturdy as always, close enough for Link to touch. Eyes squinting at the corners as he’d slowly smiled with such warmth.

Lost were the words that had been spoken and what had led up to the last moment. The little details making up the most important person in his life had started to turn fuzzy around the edges. Slowly but surely, Rhett had faded away. Distressed, Link had tried to call out, but he had been unable to move his mouth. He’d struggled to lift his legs to run but to no avail.

A full-body shudder erupts at the memory.

Still, as much as he wants to rush home, it’s not the right thing to do. They need this time apart. HE needs this time apart.

Doesn’t he?

Pushing his hand through sleep tousled, silver-streaked hair, Link loses the fight against a yawn. He almost knocks himself off the chair in the process. The coffee isn’t mixing well with the fatigue.

Maybe going for a walk will help wake him up?

Luckily, there’s always spare clothing kept at the Creative House. It doesn’t take him long to throw on a Keith Haring t-shirt and slightly tattered faded black jeans. Mornings have gotten cool, even in California, so a warm jacket completes the outfit. Thinking to err on the side of safety, he throws on a face mask after seeing a fair number of people taking in the brisk morning.

Locking the door, Link tries to decide where to go. It’s not like it matters really when the very thoughts he’s trying to escape will be coming along too. Shrugging, he heads left. A quick walk around a few blocks should be enough to get him out of his head a little bit.

Should be.

Despite his best efforts, it doesn’t take long for Rhett to creep back into his thoughts. Apparently, avoidance isn’t working. It’s hard to push aside, even momentarily, the one person who is so deeply entrenched in every aspect of his life. They’ve done everything together. If he were having problems with anyone else, it would be Rhett he talked it over with. Almost all their friends are shared so it would just be awkward discussing anything with them even if he wanted to disclose the recent… changes in his life.

He wasn’t ready for that yet.

Going at a brisk pace, Link is a block and a half away when his guard drops. Unexpectedly, the sudden mental image of blown-out pupils and soft freckled skin as well as the memory of the sheer heat and grip of being surrounded by Rhett’s body causes his brain to disconnect.

Feet on autopilot, he trips over a curb, managing to slam off the side of someone’s car and land on the unforgiving sidewalk. Before landing, he manages to yell out some choice curse words. Of course, with his luck, the car alarm goes off. Before he can panic too much, somebody, probably the owner, shuts it off.

Link, eyes shut in humiliation and pain, tries to get up the energy to move, battling the discomfort originating from his ankle. Finally, just when he’s starting to get a handle on the pain, he hears a worried voice above him ask, “Sweetheart, are you okay?” Sheer embarrassment is enough to get him on his feet. He almost goes down again, however, when he puts his full weight on the ground. Luckily, the stranger’s arm shoots out and steadies him before he can repeat his graceless stumble in any form.

Looking down, Link tries to smile through the grimace of pain currently stretching his face. His saviour is a shorter, curvy woman with several piercings through each ear. Her hair is closely shaven and dark on the sides with vibrant lilac on top. She seems to be not too far ahead of him in age. He cringes a little hoping she doesn’t recognize him. It’s the last thing he wants to deal with right now.

There doesn’t seem to be any gleam of recognition, so far so good.

Offering him an arm with a nod towards the house behind them, she offers, “You’re welcome to come inside and rest that ankle; it looks like it’s starting to swell. I can drive you home after. My name is Harley by the way.” Noticing Link’s obvious indecision, she entices, “I just finished making a pie and you’re welcome to a piece. It’s a peanut butter cream pie.”

What else is there to do but graciously accept? His ankle certainly isn’t going to let him walk home anyway. Plus… peanut butter. How can he turn down peanut butter – the ultimate comfort food in his book. Wired on coffee, sugar probably isn’t the best thing to pile on, but the day can’t get any worse.

He hopes.

Harley manages to get him into the house and settled on a chair with a cold compress without too much trouble. She smiles at his profuse thanks and compliments on her strength. “CrossFit is a serious hobby of mine,” she humbly brags, stopping to flex with a grin, before continuing, “I’ll go grab us some of that pie now.”

The small house is mostly set up despite her having just moved in the week before, only a few unpacked boxes remaining in the corner of the room. Paintings done in bold turquoise and fuchsia adorn the pale-yellow walls. Bookcases dotted throughout the main room hold various crystals, tarot cards, and carved wooden elephants in addition to a wide range of books. The tiny kitchen table made of reclaimed wood holds a cactus in a cheery polka dot covered bowl in the center. The fresh scent of lemons in the air a testament to a recent cleaning spree.

Link is surprised to feel like he’s known Harley for years. There’s an instant rapport between the two of them. There’s a warmth to her that instantly has him at ease despite the lingering pain and embarrassment. It certainly helps that the pie is some of the best he’s had in years.

Soon, they’re talking about all the music they share in common as well as a mutual love of the Lord of the Rings franchise.

Feeling guilty after checking his watch and realizing they’ve been chatting for well over an hour, Link sheepishly expresses regret for interrupting her Sunday. “Just because I’ve had a horrible day, doesn’t mean I have to infringe on your day off,” he apologizes, “I know you said you start your new job tomorrow.”

Tucking her bright lime coloured skirts under her legs, Harley brushes away the proffered apology. “I’ve just moved to town and haven’t made any friends yet. This has been an absolute pleasure. Well, aside from you having to get injured for us to meet,” she reassures.   
  
Quirking her head to the side, she hesitates before asking, “Is everything okay? I was looking out the window while I was baking and couldn’t help but notice you seemed unhappy as you were coming down the street.” Seeing Link’s look of surprise, she’s quick to add, “Feel free to tell me it’s none of my business.” Fiddling nervously with the scarf around her neck, Harley waits to see whether she'd overstepped with her new friend.

Link is silent for a moment. Harley is a lovely person, but she’s a stranger. On the other hand, he really needs someone to talk to and his next therapy appointment isn’t for a while yet. It’s easier, sometimes, to talk to a new friend than someone who has built-in expectations and memories associated with you.

“My girlfriend dumped me fairly recently and somehow that’s the last thing that’s been on my mind,” he shares, ending on a sardonic laugh. “My best friend and I somehow kissed. Actually, that might be too tame a word for what started everything off. We basically devoured each other against a wall before I got scared and ran away. We’ve been friends since the first grade and I had no clue this was somehow buried in there beneath everything else.”

Harley senses he needs a moment to gather his thoughts so she interjects, “How did she feel about this change?” The expressive face across the table immediately shows her that she’s made a mistake. “I shouldn’t assume genders or sexuality. I normally know to be better than that. I’m sorry.”

Link looks across at his companion to gauge her reaction as he reassures, “Why should you know better? It’s a fair assumption considering I just mentioned having had a girlfriend. You don’t know me. We just met.”

Flattered, she confesses, “Honey, I’m a trans woman.” Her cheeks dimple as she watches startled surprise fill his face. She laughs as she teases, “I think I’ll take that look as a compliment.”

Link stumbles over his words as he tries to let his new friend know he meant no insult. Somehow bumbling his way through, he manages to convey his naivety and openness all in one big burst of words.

Leaning forward on her elbows, Harley just shoos away his stutters and settles in for the conversation. After having so many judgmental assholes in her past, she’s gained the ability to tell when someone accepts her as she is. How lucky to have the first person she really has a chance to get to know in LA be this sweet, clumsy bundle of nerves.

Awkwardness passes and they’re soon back into Link’s story. He feels more comfortable knowing he can share openly without fear of judgment or ignorance. Not that such behaviour would be tolerated, but it wouldn’t be the proper environment to get his own head set to rights in.

After checking to make sure she really doesn’t know who they are, Harley is filled in on what owning and operating Mythical Entertainment entails. A bit of his and Rhett’s background and history together outlined briefly before he finally gets to the point.

“I’ve always considered myself straight. Rhett and I… we flirt from time to time. Usually, it’s for the show, but it’s definitely spilled over into our day to day lives. Sometimes I’ll make suggestive comments while filming about men in general, but it’s part of my character,” he hedges. Thinking it over, he admits, “Maybe it was always just an excuse so I could tease Rhett. There’s been a visceral reaction out of him a time or two.” A smirk breaks through as he recalls, “Once, he even growled. He actually growled and our guest called him out on it.”

Everyone has become used to avoiding touch as we adjust to the pandemic. However, Harley and Link feel like old friends at this point. She gives in to the urge and offers up a high five, giggling as they miss on the first try. They nail it on the second go-'round. They touched getting him into the house anyway, she figures. Besides, they each have admitted to having had recent COVID checks done on Friday for their jobs.

Blushing, Link shares that he and Rhett took the biggest step and slept together - skipping over the details. Harley frowns in sympathy as he tells the story of the debacle at the grocery store. Looking to her for advice he asks, “Do you think I’m wrong in not wanting the people in our life to know yet?”

She sighs in commiseration before pointing a finger at him. “Link, there is no right or wrong way. There is only what makes you comfortable. Everyone has their own timetable. I told my best friend, Johnny, I was transgender before I told my family. He treated me like shit. It was so traumatic for me that I didn’t tell anyone else for a couple of months. I actually didn’t get to make the choice in the end, because he blurted it out in front of people at school. This is what forced me to tell my family. A girl I barely knew at school ended up being the person who helped me find my way. She is definitely my best friend now. I miss her. Emmy still lives back home in South Dakota. My now eighty-nine-year-old grandmother had my back from the first moment. She helped fund the bulk of my operations. I started when I was eighteen. Grammy made sure I never ever felt alone throughout the entire process.”

Link wants to say something profound, but the sheen in her eyes makes him feel like nothing he says will be adequate. Finally, he murmurs, “I wish I could meet your grandmother. She sounds like a formidable woman.” He commiserates, “It’s in no way comparable, but I was bullied for a while as a child. I had Rhett. I can’t imagine what it would have been like had he turned on me the same way your friend did.”

“Time has taught me that I’m better off without him in my life. He was never a true friend. It’s been people like yourself and Emmy who have enriched the tapestry of my life.” She pauses for a moment, the silence between them easy, before continuing, “I apologize if this is too forward, but it almost sounds to me as if this Rhett has been your life mate all along. It’s not so long a jump from there to soul mate.” She smiles as Link’s eyes widen, mouth opening and closing comically.

Harley muses for a moment before asking, “Why are you so opposed to telling Stevie and Cassie about the changes in yours and Rhett’s relationship? From what you’ve told me, you love them both very much. They certainly would understand what you’re going through right now.”

There really isn’t a ready answer for Link to give. To be honest, he hasn’t thought about it. There’s an easy silence as he finally takes his time to evaluate what had been a mostly knee-jerk reaction. “You don’t ask the easy questions do you,” he shoots back with a smile to let her know he's not angry. Squinting thoughtfully, he continues, “I don’t know. I suppose it’s just so new and I want it to be ours before we have to share with anyone else. Also, there’s the business to consider. Do we announce it on the show? If so, when? It takes the romance out of things and replaces it with pressure to get everything right. Is it so wrong to want to avoid that a while longer?”

“I bet you haven’t explained this to your Rhett,” she chides gently.

Link sheepishly shakes his head.

Harley figures she might as well go all in. “Have you stopped to think that you might be more ready than you give yourself credit for? You don’t know me and you told me. For all you know, I’m someone who cannot be trusted,” she says.

He hadn’t stopped to think about the whys of it all, but he knows, deep down in his gut, that he can trust her. Link has to admit that she is at least partially right. He did take a gamble and it might not be fair to Rhett. It definitely isn’t fair to Rhett. Heartburn is slowly starting to eat at his chest. Guilt, coffee, and sugar on a mostly empty stomach being the likely culprits.

Shit. He’s going to have to apologize.

Finally thinking the night before through, he worries, “I didn’t even stop to discuss anything; I just left him there alone. What was I thinking,” Link worries.”

Harley rubs her hands together mischievously. “Does this mean I get to play the fairy godmother in this story of yours,” she questions with sparkling hazel eyes. Not waiting for an answer, she continues, “Call Rhett and ask him to grab an Uber ride down. He can pick up your vehicle and come pick you up here. Tell him to bring crutches, because you should stay off of the foot for the night. I can drive you home if you’d rather not call him. The choice is yours.”

Link is quick to interject, “I don’t want to worry him.”

Wisely, Harley warns, “Not letting him know isn’t the way to go. If you guys are as close as you say, he’d expect you to call him for help. Still, if you’re not ready to tell people about your relationship, make that clear to your Rhett, but don’t push him away. He needs to know he’s wanted and needed. Reassure him that you’re all in, but you need and deserve time to decide when you’re on the same page as he is about telling people.”

Harley makes a lot of sense and her idea is sound, but Link can’t help but worry. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he considers his options from every angle. No matter which direction he comes at their situation, the easiest solution is to call Rhett. They need to talk before work anyway. Tomorrow is supposed to be a full day of filming. Personal issues or no personal issues, they have to go in.

With a sigh, Link reaches for his coat pocket. Fumbling in each pocket, he is quick to realize he left his phone back at the house.

Sensing his dilemma, his host slides her own cell across to him.

As the phone starts to ring, Link’s pulse picks up. What’s Rhett going to say? Will he even want to come? Has Link walking out on him done irreparable damage to their relationship?

He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath for courage as he hears Rhett’s questioning ‘Hello.’


	20. Urge to Comfort and Sheer Idiocy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett rushes to pick Link up. There's an accord reached until Rhett once again screws up.

Rhett’s heart had jumped when he’d seen a call coming in from an unknown local number. Even as the phone made its way to his ear, he’d told himself he was overreacting. Surely, it had nothing to do with Link. He was safe at the Creative House. Right?

Hearing his partner on the other end, rather than a stranger on his behalf, had been a relief. Short-lived relief as the full story of what had happened was laid out.

Trust Link to hurt himself taking a walk.

Concerned, Rhett had asked what possibly could’ve caused the fall to happen. The stuttered and rather mortified sounding response had denied anything had been out of the ordinary other than clumsiness. He suspected there was a further, more embarrassing, story to be had.

Normally, Rhett would have teased him a little bit, but the voice on the other end had sounded so small and unsure. It would have been too callous to poke at him. Also, the big man had to admit to feeling rather small and unsure himself.

Currently, he’s taking a moment to think through what needs to be done. Unfortunately, doubt has crept in now that he knows he’ll be seeing Link again for the first time since their disagreement.

Was everything going to be okay in their relationship? The not knowing has been weighing heavily on his mind.

He doesn’t consider how it would have been much more convenient for Link to stay at the Creative House as originally planned. Picking him up from there on the way to work tomorrow would have been way simpler. Harley certainly was thoughtful and kind enough, according to Link, to have picked up crutches for him if he had needed her to do so. Rhett doesn’t think of any of this. It’s always been his first instinct to get to the other man as fast as possible when he needs him.

Gone unrecognized is the olive branch that has been extended by the injured man.

After calling Uber to arrange a ride, Rhett tries to gather the things he thinks Link might want. Most important are the crutches he grabs from the hall closet. Neither had used the wooden, armpit torture devices in many years, but it had always seemed prudent to hang on to them. Especially with how clumsy Link can be at times. It seems wise to grab some painkillers too, so he does. While packing a little insulated lunch bag with an ice pack, he deliberates on whether to grab a blanket. Shrugging, he decides to grab a warm little throw off the couch.

Luckily, it doesn’t take long for the driver to arrive despite it being the weekend. Hurriedly, Rhett manages to put his mask on despite being ladened down with crutches and the bag of other items.

Rhett explains he needs to go take care of a friend who has just had an accident. The destination given is the Creative House address so he can pick up the vehicle. Thoughts whirling, he doesn’t have the capacity to make inane small talk with his driver.

Taking the hint, Leo (or so his display says) gives up after the first few leading questions are answered in clipped and succinct bursts.

This man’s friend must be hurt pretty badly, Leo thinks to himself. He pushes the little blue Honda a bit faster than normal. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see jitteriness and apprehension written all over his passenger.

Lost in his head, worrying over Link’s injury as well as any awkwardness that might ensue, Rhett loses track of the time. Though his legs are cramped in the small car, he barely notices. His hair takes the brunt of the nervous energy as fingers constantly rake through the curly mass. Catching himself yet again fiddling, he pulls it all back into a bun with the hair tie from around his wrist. There’s an acrid taste in the back of his throat as he worries.

Finally, Leo interrupts his brooding, quietly proclaiming, “We’re here.”

Glancing at the clock on the dash, Rhett is surprised to see a much earlier time than he had reckoned on. Appreciative of the swift ride, he is quick to give a well-deserved tip in addition to the standard fee for the distance. The driver is still wishing his hurt friend well as he shuts the door with a solemn thanks.

He can’t help but wonder over a certain word. Is that all we are? Just friends?

Before heading over to pick up Link, Rhett wants to gather up his things so they can head straight home. Walking through the rooms, he grabs the dirty clothing, the misplaced cellphone, and various other odds and ends.

Knowing it would bother Link if he doesn’t, Rhett takes a moment to make the bed. There’s a fair amount of surprise to see it still rumpled in the first place. A tiny shard of satisfaction takes hold upon seeing the signs of what clearly had been a restless night. At least he hadn’t been alone in his suffering. He can’t help but be ashamed by the petty gut reaction.

On the way back through the house, he notices packages still sitting in the middle of Link’s office floor. So much for working on the office, Rhett thinks a little bitterly. Still, maybe the rest of the day had been planned for all that. He really should give him the benefit of doubt.

The drive from the Creative House to Harley’s place is made in next to no time. Fingers tapping on the wheel the entire time there, radio off, Rhett wonders about the person who has been kind enough to help his Link.

Hurrying up the lane, he sees an unfamiliar face pop into the window. There’s an instant flash of jealousy towards this person who was there when Link needed help. There is gratitude also, but the negative emotion has an edge.

Chiding himself mentally, Rhett wonders why his wayward brain has to make this situation about himself. He needs to be there for Link. Period.

Making his way into the little house, Harley holding the door open wide, he can’t help but be charmed by both the bubbly woman and the décor. Even the light vanilla perfume she’s wearing compliments the fresh scent of the immaculate house.

Her leopard print scarf had been discarded as the day had warmed up a little.

Rhett isn’t as oblivious as Link was and picks up on some of the small clues. Only in an absent-minded way though as the majority of his brainpower is focused on getting to Link. There’s a deep-seated need to assess the damage to the ankle.

Meaning well, Harley is an unknowing barrier to him scratching this overwhelming itch. Chattering, she lets Rhett know how much she’s enjoyed her time with her unexpected visitor.

One to make quick judgments about people, he quickly decides Link had gotten very lucky. If there had to have been an accident, it couldn’t have happened in a better place. In LA, people can sometimes be aloof and there’s no telling what a less gracious person would have done. This Harley is clearly an absolute delight.

After a couple of minutes of conversation, Rhett sadly declines sitting down for a slice of pie because Link is clearly tired and flagging.

Not one to be discouraged so easily, Harley entices, “Okay. How about I wrap a couple of pieces for y’all to take home…,” she trails off with a smile as she sees the delight in Rhett’s eyes. She too can see the weariness overtaking Link, but is hoping to get a minute more to size up Rhett. Is he worthy of Link? Harley already considers him a friend and wants to know he has someone who truly deserves his affection.

Taking care to wrap the pie snuggly on a disposable plate, she turns around in time to see Rhett gently handling the lightly swollen appendage. His face is somber and pale as he runs his fingertips over the faint bruise that has already started to appear.

She can’t help but overhear and appreciates the concern roughening his voice as he asks about the severity of the pain. She comes over with their pie just in time to hear Link sleepily revealing it isn’t as bad as it initially was.

“Harley took good care of me,” flatters Link before breaking out in a massive yawn, jaw cracking a little.

Though there isn’t an unkind bone in her body, Harley has a natural bent towards being slightly bossy. “How about you take the pie out while I say goodbye to my new friend here? It’ll give you both hands free to help him to the car afterward,” she suggests rather strongly.

While he obediently heads out with the pie, she takes the time to tease Link, “Rhett sure is a strapping, handsome lad and he obviously adores you. Well done, my friend.” Turning serious, she reminds a blushing Link, “You have my number in your pocket. Get a hold of me any time. Don’t be a stranger. Even if you just need someone to talk to, you hear? I like your Rhett, but I hope you make decisions that are healthy for you. Okay?”

Still blushing, Link has time to get out a little nod and silently mouths, “Thank you,” as the door opens back up again.

Striding back in, Rhett slowly helps his injured partner stand, taking care not to jostle him as the crutches are slid into place. When an involuntary whimper comes out of Link, he pauses to rub his upper back a little in sympathy. Helping him negotiate the landing with its couple of stairs, it pains him to hear the little noises of discomfort barely emanating from the hurt man.

At the bottom of the steps, stopping to briefly rest, both men take the opportunity to again profusely thank Harley for her hospitality.

As Rhett turns away, she offers Link a conspiratorial wink and a double thumbs up. “Go get him,” she mouths at him with an encouraging smile. Gesturing at Rhett’s long legs, she pantomimes a wolf whistle, ending on a mock leer.

Tired and in pain, Link still has to fight the strong urge to laugh out loud at his new friend’s antics.

Sensing the time has come for her to leave them be, Harley heads back into her house after a final called out invitation for them to swing by anytime. Really, it isn’t feasible or responsible with the current state of the world, but the only way forward is to dream of better times.

Awkwardly and a bit at a time, they make it to the car. Rhett helps Link into his seat with care, gently tucking the throw around the bemused man. He hands over the little insulated tote while instructing, “There’s an ice pack in there if you need it. Ibuprofen and water too. Your phone is in the side pocket.”

Backing out of the lane, they both take the time for one last wave at Harley who’s standing in the window cheerfully waving back.

As they head down the road, Link takes a moment to quickly text the number he had been given.

It’s not often he meets someone he has such an instant connection with. His life is so busy that there isn’t always time to nurture friendships the way he might like to do so. Still, the vivacious Harley seems like the perfect person to add to his small group of friends.

The phone buzzes as a reply text comes in the form of a smiling emoji. Carefully, it gets put to the side once he sees the message.

Seeing the signal come on to head back towards the freeway, Link inquires, “Where are you going? I thought it’d be easiest to stay at the Creative House tonight.”

Gruffly, Rhett replies, “There’s only one bed there,” too busy negotiating traffic to see the wince on the other man’s face.

Though it’s said with the intent to protect the damaged ankle, Link interprets it as a rebuff.

Hunching his shoulders, he considers confessing to telling Harley about their relationship. She had been the soul of discretion and Rhett was none the wiser of his slip. Still, it’s only right to tell him. One glance at the terse man beside him is enough to decide to wait for another time.

Eyes shut tightly; Link wonders how their relationship has come to this. Exhaustion hangs as heavy as the regret – the restless night finally catching up to him.

There’s silence, heavy and awkward. A first in their relationship. Every time they’ve had a disagreement in the past, they’ve argue-talked it out or gone their separate ways for an hour or two. This feels wrong on a soul-deep level.

After ten minutes or so, Rhett decides they should maybe have a bit of the talk that’s so clearly needed. Turning his head, one eye on the road, he finds an exhausted Link sleeping with his head tilted back against the headrest. Mouth open and dark eyelashes fanned down, he’s out like a light. Even sleeping, he’s devilishly attractive.

It’s going to have to wait.

With only ten minutes remaining until they’d get home, it’s an easy decision to turn off the main road early and take the more circuitous route back. Feeling protective, he wants Link to have the rest he so clearly needs.

It hasn’t escaped Rhett’s notice that Link had shaved his beard off early despite Rhett’s embarrassed request the other day. He decides not to dwell on the matter though it feels like a swipe has been taken.

He’s been attracted to every iteration of facial hair his best friend has had since first old enough to grow anything. Even when he’d thought he’d finally moved past the phase of secretly fantasizing about him. He’d rationalize the thoughts by telling himself anyone would notice how good a five o’clock shadow looked on Link. How well the scruff emphasized his lips as well as his beautiful blue eyes. It was just being friendly to appreciate these things.

Or so he told himself for years.

With a sigh, he tries to pull his mind off of the appealing nature of the fully relaxed man in the seat beside him. The grumble of his stomach finally does the trick.

Realizing they’re just past their regular lunchtime, Rhett pulls into the closest McDonald’s drive-thru. He orders a couple of McRibs; his first of the campaign. A Big Mac rounds out the order for Link. He pops into the variety store next door to grab a couple cans of La Croix.

They don’t eat much in the way of fast food anymore between the pandemic and trying to be healthier. However, if ever there was a time for comfort, it’s now - between the stress of the new restrictions in place for California and their personal issues. He’s really craving some sloppy porky goodness.

Pulling out of the parking lot, the first sandwich is demolished in a couple of bites. The sauce marking the corner of his mouth is the only remaining evidence as the garbage has been slid into a bag.

A slight pothole rattles the car enough to snap Link awake. Disoriented, he wiggles his nose at the familiar smells he can’t quite place as he cracks open an eye. Pushing back his hair, he yawns and continues the gesture through to a stretch.

A rumpled, sleepily blinking Link turns to Rhett. My favourite person. Still half asleep, he’s not thinking of everything that needs to be said or anything that has happened. The achingly slow smile that follows lights up his face, eyes crinkling with delight.

Rhett’s heart flips over.

Before he can say anything, Link bumps his injured foot against the side of the car and curses bitterly.

The moment is gone.

Fumbling into the sack of food one-handed until he reaches the right package, Rhett hands Link the Big Mac silently. He misses the look of surprised pleasure and adoration that crosses his face, too busy getting his second McRib open. He grunts in response to the thanks he receives.

Neither Rhett nor Link are sure what to say to break the silence.

For once, Link eats every bite almost ravenously instead of in his usual careful, mincing way. It brings a certain kind of pleasure to Rhett to know he’s provided even something so small. It’s in his nature to want to care for those he loves.

Food long gone, they’re pulling into their laneway twelve minutes later.

Rushing around to the passenger’s side, Rhett opens the door after first grabbing the crutches from the back seat. He wants to hover after Link gets out but knows he is perfectly capable of getting himself to the door. After gathering up the garbage and the other items needing to come in, he still manages to beat the crutch wielding man to the door. Thankfully, there’s a single step up this time and he easily manages the trip on his own, relatively pain-free.

Mundane tasks see them through the first few minutes. Once the coats are away, Rhett wants to try to broach everything that needs to be dealt with. One look at a flagging Link tells him it’s still not the right time.

“You should maybe go try for another nap,” he suggests carefully, not wanting to offend.

Link pauses in the middle of putting on a sweater that had been left thrown over the couch to look up at Rhett. After evaluating, he decides he’s probably right. “I think I should,” he admits as he finishes donning the baggy sweater. Leaning on the crutches, he stands up and proceeds to carefully make his way to the stairsteps.

Before Rhett can offer to help, he throws the crutches up the stairs towards the landing. Crawling, he manages to take it a step at a time.

He doesn’t think his ankle is anything more than badly bruised but it’s surely smart to stay off that leg at least until morning. He can always reevaluate the severity of the injury then.

They have a packed work week ahead of them. The plan is to get as much content filmed as possible. The chances of having to shut down the studio again are higher than they’d all like. It’s much easier to film there with a team than it was to do so at home by themselves in the spring.

Resting the ankle now will hopefully help it heal more quickly. He can’t afford to have an injury slow him or production down.

Picking up the crutches at the top of the stairs, he manages to get situated with them. Oblivious to Rhett who had been spotting him, he continues on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rhett finally gives in to the temptation that is Harley’s peanut butter pie. He figures he might as well watch something on Netflix while he enjoys the treat. Something still has to be figured out for supper, but it can wait for now. It’s only a bit after one. Time yet to plan some sort of quick meal.

As Rhett moans into his first forkful of pie, Link is struggling to make a decision. Knowing where he really wants to take the nap, he questions whether it’s a good idea or not. Both armpits are starting to hurt from leaning on the crutches so he gives in to the impulse and heads towards Rhett’s room.

Leaning the supports against the wall by the door, he gingerly hops over to the bed.

As he sits down, glasses get removed. Blearily, he tries to set them on the bedside table and accidentally knocks some loose papers onto the floor. With a groan, Link leans over to pick them up. Looking at the cluttered nightstand, his tired mind leads him into folding them in four and putting them in his sweater pocket. It shouldn’t make any sense to do such a thing. None at all, but somehow this is what he does. If he weren’t so tired… if his ankle wasn’t throbbing, he would be aghast at his actions.

Sprawling out on Rhett’s bed, he takes a moment to do his habitual hip wiggles, popping them satisfyingly. Tugging the throw at the end of the bed over himself, he’s soon fast asleep.

Downstairs, a couple of shows in, Rhett keeps fighting the urge to check on his sleeping partner. He’d be shocked and very pleased to discover him seeking comfort in HIS room.

Sadly, Rhett doesn’t go up the stairs.

Instead, he decides to grab a glass of wine and start supper. Sure, it’s early still, but it can always be heated up if they end up not wanting to eat right away.

The kitchen Google device is tasked with playing some sultry blues music.

With Link back home again, the big man is in a much better frame of mind. Hips move to the beat as he preps to make chicken and shrimp paella with saffron and peas. The recipe is pulled up on his phone and he checks it as he goes. His smooth voice joins in and harmonizes with the music.

This is the scene Link walks in on. With an affectionate grin, he leans in the doorway to watch.

His mind might be muddled over their disagreement, but he isn’t dead. That rear. Hmm. It might not be curvy, but it sure is firm. Normally, he’d join in and sing along but he’s too fixated on certain ass...ets.

Rhett figures out he’s no longer alone when he hears one of the crutches hitting the ground. Jumping around, he’s quick to spot Link guiltily clearing his throat.

Link flushes, realizing he’d been caught by the smirk on the face opposite him.

“Supper should be ready around 3:45,” Rhett explains with a small smile. He tilts his wine glass towards Link, silently asking whether he wants any.

With a shake of his head, Link heads towards the fridge to grab something more to his taste than wine. As he goes to move his chosen bottle, the little bundle of cookie dough becomes visible. It takes a couple of blinks to comprehend that he’s looking at homemade cookie dough of all things. “Rhett…,” he trails off before continuing, “did you make this?”

There’s a quizzical look that instantly turns into embarrassment as Rhett remembers his impulsive gesture. He looks away for a moment before nodding and gruffly murmuring, “I know how much you like it.” He immediately turns back to the stove, hiding his face. The look of pleasure on the other man’s face had flustered him. Why he’s feeling shy with Link of all people has him confused.

Unable to resist breaking off a chunk, Link bites into his treat with a low groan as the peanut butter envelopes his tongue. Eyes shut, he savours it. Though mocked for being a picky eater, he’s very sensual at times in the way he eats. Fingers are licked in long drags as he works to get every morsel. “This is excellent, Rhett. Thank you,” he says, extremely surprised and touched that his partner would even think to make such a thing for him.

Rhett is battling the inappropriate situation that’s happening in his pants. Panicking, he turns away and tends to the paella. He can sense things easing into a more positive direction and he doesn’t want to wreck it by assuming anything. Damn Link for making him feel like a teenager again. Desperately, he thinks of everything he possibly can to calm himself down. The rumbles of pleasure behind him are not helping matters any.

Deciding he’d better not eat too much before supper, Link tucks the rest back into the fridge. Spotting the craft stout, the item he had initially gone in for, he grabs it before making his way back to the table.

Finally willing his body into partial submission, Rhett feels comfortable moving around.

Checking the time, he figures the rice is done and shuts the burner off. One hand covering the pan with a lid to trap the heat in, he uses the other to grab the baguette sitting off to the side. A couple of little pieces of crusty bread should pair well with the meal, he figures as he slices them. Grabbing a couple of shallow blue bowls, he dishes up the Caesar salad they’d picked up at the grocery store. Some cracked pepper and grated cheese finish it off.

Staring contemplatively at his bottle, Link startles a little when the salad and bread are slid in front of him along with the dressing and a fork. “Thanks, Rhett, it looks good. You’re spoiling me,” he offers up with a grin.

There comes the flush again. What in the hell is wrong with him? He’s a grown man, not some kid deep in puppy love for the first time. Rhett can’t help but be amused at himself.

Dishing up the paella, he carries those bowls over to the table before heading back to grab his own bread and salad as well as the glass of wine.

There’s a content silence as they each work on consuming their meals.

Link finally works up some courage. “Rhett, this meal is wonderful,” he leads before quickly blurting, “I told Harley about us.” His eyes plead for the other man to not be mad.

With a shrug, Rhett keeps eating. It genuinely doesn’t bother him. Some would be angry over the duplicitous act considering that was what their disagreement had been about, but he’s elated. This is what he wants, for people to know about them. Besides, he genuinely had enjoyed meeting Harley. Of course, he was happy that Link had found someone to talk it over with. It’s a struggle to not beam with happiness.

Mouth open, Link stares at Rhett. “That’s it? I’ve been feeling guilty and all you give in response is a shrug,” he questions with a raised voice.

Pushing his dishes to the side, Rhett quizzes, “Do you want me to be angry?” He seriously doesn’t know what the fuss is about.

Confused, Link mutters, “No, but…,” he pauses to collect his thoughts, “Harley could tell anyone. I know she won’t, but she could.”

This is when Rhett loses the battle and gives in to his amusement. “Bo, I thought I made myself clear the other day. I WANT people to know. If it can only be one person, for now, I’m happy with that. I honestly didn’t mean to do what I did the other day in front of Stevie and Cassie. It was a slip and it won’t happen again. I just want you to be comfortable. We’ll take this as fast as you need. I can wait.”

Mortified by the tears of relief he can feel prickling, Link slides his hand over to grip the one resting on the table corner beside him. The squeeze he gets in return comforts him beyond measure.

Unsure, the bigger man slides a little closer, trying to read the signs on Link’s face before making a move. Knees sliding alongside the uninjured leg across from him, he slides the chair closer. Moistening his lips, he comes in with intent. Watching inky lashes flutter shut, he finally moves in for a kiss, a chaste press. Pulling back with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he bites lightly at that plump bottom lip before soothing it with a quick flick of his tongue. Not wanting to press his luck, he pulls back.

Link has other thoughts.

Roughly fisting Rhett’s flannel shirt, he tugs him back and absolutely ravages his mouth. He’s intrigued to feel the beard moving against his bare face for the first time. With the last remnants of clear-headedness, he notes how much he loves the scrape.

It’s clear to both of them where this is headed.   
  
Well. That is until Rhett pushes back and hoarsely croaks, “I’d better get these dishes over to the sink.” On unsteady legs, he gathers up said dishes. As he crosses the room, he questions what the fuck is wrong with him. Who the hell can turn away from a ready and willing Link Neal?   
  
Stunned.   
  
Link is absolutely stunned. _What the crap?!_ The tears creeping up aren’t from relief this time but rather born of mortification. Thinking Rhett must be joking, he watches him for a couple of minutes. By the time the soap bottle is pouring out its contents, he’s come to the conclusion it must be something he’s done.   
  
Hands deep in sudsy water, Rhett finally isolates why he had backed away from something he was enjoying so much.   
  
He’s wary.   
  
It felt like he’d been tossed away when Link had walked out on him. His heart couldn’t survive going through that again.   
  
Realizing he’d just done the same thing to Link, he turns around to apologize. “Oh, fuck,” he mumbles upon seeing an empty table behind him.   
  
What should he do now? He’s at a loss as to how to fix his latest screwup.   
  
Trudging up the stairs, he tries to figure out what he can possibly say. Just as he reaches the door to the other man’s room, music begins to blast. Pausing to assess the angry rap, Rhett decides to give Link a little time. He knows from past experience that the music only rises to this level of decibels when Link is working through something and won’t talk. He’ll try again before they each call it a day and head to bed.   
  
He already knows it won’t be together and he curses his own stupidity.   
  
Meanwhile, Link is on the bed, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He has no intentions of talking right now. Humiliation is riding him hard and has blown his ego to smithereens. It doesn’t occur to him to question why he had been pushed away. Pride won’t let him ask.   
  
Stalemate.   
  
Again.


	21. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds the song Rhett wrote when he was alone and heartbroken. Just realizing how much he really does mean to his friend, partner, lover... is enough to give him back his confidence and swagger. 
> 
> Rhett's in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are ideas I used to sketch out episodes that seem faintly familiar like they may have used them before. If this is the case, they haven't in my universe until now. Only some things are similar - not all.

Morning comes, bringing with it a fresh new start. 

(At least, Rhett is hopeful there can and will be one.)

He had tried to talk to Link the night before, but he and his bedroom had remained firmly closed off. Talking through the door hadn’t gotten any responses in return. Words jumbled with desperation had fallen on stubborn ears. Finally, it had gotten late enough that Rhett had given in and gone to bed. 

Not that there had been much sleep. 

Rhett shakes his head in bemusement. Crazy how one night with Charles Lincoln Neal III of all people could be so addictive. 

Link Frickin’ Neal.

Surprisingly, sex wasn’t even what he’d missed the most though, being only human, he definitely wants more. 

Lots more. (Understatement.)

Having that silver-streaked head tucked alongside him at night had brought its own special peace. One he hadn’t even known had been missing. 

Rhett has never enjoyed having anyone touch him while he tries to sleep. Never. In his mind, sleeping and cuddling are two very different things. Craving it now puzzles him until he remembers how they’ve always maintained they are just extensions of each other. Almost one person instead of two. It’s during moments like this that he is forced to recall they are indeed two very different people, each with their own baggage. 

Meanwhile, Link, despite having had the long nap, had slept astoundingly well accompanied by his usual ambient music. However, he’d awoken an hour earlier than normal this morning.

Embarrassment is sneaking in. 

He’s too… no, they’re too old to keep sulking like this. Really, there needs to be a rational conversation at some point. He conveniently ignores the memories of Rhett trying to do exactly that the night before. Still… some of the more persuasive arguments and apologies are percolating in the back of his mind. 

After laying for a while, stewing, Link decides to get up and do something productive with the extra time. Despite his propensity for naps, he’s never been a layabout. 

Remembering it’s Harley’s first day at her new job, he sends off a quick text wishing her well. 

She responds cheerily and proceeds to carefully ask how he and Rhett are doing. Glossing over events, he shares only the minutiae of the meal they’d had the night before. Rejection fresh in his mind, it hurts too much to rehash any other happenings. Also, what kind of friend would put a pall over what should be an exciting day for her? He is, however, happy to report that his injury has improved quite a bit, much to her delight. 

Cautiously, Link steps down on his ankle as he puts the phone to the side. Though clearly not sprained or broken, it hurts enough that he decides to carry on using the crutches.

The schedule for the day is full. The last thing he needs is to hurt himself worse. 

If ever there was a time for meditation, it’s now. Arranging himself in his usual position, Google playing “The Shore” by Calil, he settles in.

As his housemate tries to clear his mind, Rhett stumbles downstairs for his customary tea, stretching routine already done for the morning. Hungry, it seems prudent to scramble some eggs while he waits for the hiss of the boiling kettle. He knows there is a food episode on the agenda for today. Having something bland beforehand helps keep the stomach a little steadier after any gross rounds. From what has been sketched out, there are bound to be some not so appetizing dishes in store. 

As the eggs enter the frying pan downstairs, Link shrugs on the sweater from yesterday. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he’s surprised to hear something crinkle in one of the pockets. Folded papers? There’s absolutely no recollection of picking them up the night before. Smoothed out, Rhett’s handwriting is evident. It’s a song evidently penned for him, judging by the title. Rereading it several times, the sheer depth of its composer’s feelings stuns him. Link’s been holding back partly because he hadn’t expected anything long term. The fear that this was a passing fancy – something for his best friend to experiment with had been prevalent from the start.

Rhett has a bit of a reputation for becoming intrigued by some new hobby, being all in, and then running towards the next thing when he becomes bored. Though never careless with people, he has always been the only one with the ability to irreparably break Link’s heart. Link has always known this. He had just always assumed it would be more in the same vein as Simon and Garfunkel. Their recent romantic exploits just increased the possibility of heartbreak tenfold. 

There isn’t ever a quick fix for tangled emotions and insecurity. However, Link knows he has to let himself be all in for this relationship to stand a chance. Holding back hasn’t done either of them any good. 

Guilt has been a steady companion for far too long. Though regretting so clearly hurting Rhett, he knows the stand had needed to be taken. After all, Harley is right. It isn’t okay for anyone to take another person’s choices away. There’d been a vague plan to wait to tell people until everything was perfect. Life isn’t perfect – especially not after this shit show of a year that’s been filled by the pandemic. This doesn’t mean he’s ready to tell everyone, but… maybe Stevie

Maybe. 

Deciding he really needs to get to Rhett, papers clutched tightly, he hobbles towards the kitchen. Despite having decided to use the torturous supports, they’re the last thing on his mind as he gingerly works his way down the stairs. It hurts like a bitch, but it doesn’t stop him. 

The crutches remain forgotten upstairs.

Seeing Link come into the room as he turns away from the refrigerator, Rhett tries for normalcy. “I made you some scrambled eggs with cottage…,” he starts before getting cut off as Link awkwardly launches himself towards his larger frame. 

Before any follow-up questions can be asked, he’s the recipient of a series of sweet, lingering kisses. The combination of minty toothpaste and pure Link is a taste to which he could easily become addicted. He can’t help an initial surprised whimper.

The kisses are unlike any they have shared thus far. Link admitting something profound with every slight brush of his lips, fingers firmly grasping the side of Rhett’s face. Slow sips despite the fistful of soft cotton he’s using to both steady himself and hold Rhett right where he wants him.

Right where he belongs.

The papers lay temporarily forgotten on the floor by their feet. 

At the edge of his consciousness, Rhett is aware his back is now pressed against the fridge. A magnet from their trip to Australia digs into his spine, mostly unnoticed. One of his large hands lightly grips the smaller waist, trembling. As a rough palm makes its way to the back of his tousled head, fingers threading through his hair, the tone of the embrace shifts. He has a moment to fancifully wonder if the world has stopped turning before his brain completely shuts down. The shift from unspoken devotion to fireworks completely takes him by surprise. 

Giving himself over to his dominant side, Link begins to lose sight of his purpose in coming downstairs. His only need at the moment is to draw out as many of the addictive moans and shivers from the man he’s pinned as possible. Pausing to catch his breath, temptation leads to teeth scraping and nibbling along the cords of Rhett’s neck. He leaves a palm against the heart of the man he’s leaning into. The stuttered beat under his palm is flattering. 

Reluctantly pulling back, ankle burning, Link rasps, “When did you write it?” Bending over with care, he gathers up the scattered pages. 

Breathing raggedly, Rhett has no idea what he’s talking about. Being devoured and then pushed away had definitely affected his wits. “Write what,” he questions dazedly before his face flushes as he gets a look at the slightly crumpled papers. He instantly recognizes the scrawled words and chords he had half-forgotten in the midst of their reunion.

Link is able to wait patiently, having finally figured out Rhett has also been struggling. As Rhett always says, “Everyone’s got their own bullshit.” 

“Uh… the other night when you weren’t here,” Rhett confesses, gazing downward while scratching the back of his head. There isn’t any other way to feel but totally exposed.

Fascinated, Link studies the unexpectedly bashful man. Deciding to take pity on him and let the subject go, he first admits, “Rhett, I hope you know… how much this means to me. It’s the best present I’ve ever received.” 

Sensing the remaining discomfort, he changes the focus by enquiring, “What was it you were saying about eggs?” 

Eating warmed up eggs, Rhett can’t help but be stunned at the quick turnaround in his love life. Most would ask how Link had found the pages, but he isn’t about to question his good fortune.

Link’s picking away at his own breakfast when he looks up and catches Rhett staring. 

He's never really noticed this happen before. Yes, he’s heard about the so-called ‘heart eyes,’ but he's always scoffed at the concept. Getting out of his own head has taken the blinders off. Normally, he’s either so relaxed around his life-long friend that he isn’t scrutinizing everything or he’s trapped in his own self-doubts and blind as a result. 

Not now. No more. 

Eyes crinkled, cheeks rounded as he half-smiles, there’s no mistaking the expression on Rhett’s face. Link wonders why he never bothered to really look before. 

Link being Link, he can’t help but tease, “Do I have something on my face?” He pretends to wipe at his lips until Rhett surprises him by admitting, “You just look damn good, Neal.” 

Flustered, it takes Link a moment to flirt back, “If we didn’t have to go, you’d be finding out how good I feel.” He winks before continuing, “Plus, you’ve always looked good enough to eat.” With that comeback, he stands to go, doing a playful little snap of his teeth as he rises. 

The sexy moment falters when he cringes from the discomfort of putting his weight down. Shaking his head, Rhett offers to go grab the crutches from upstairs so they can go. 

There isn’t enough time to have the candid talk that really needs to happen. Neither of them is particularly worried about this. Why tempt fate when they don’t have to… right? 

As a result, the car ride is filled with talk about what all needs to be accomplished before the day is done. The easy camaraderie is back. Link even reaches down to squeeze Rhett’s hand momentarily. Only a quick one, because even he knows it’s best if all of his focus is on the road.

Safer. 

He never has been capable of multitasking smoothly. 

Roughly a couple of hours after arriving at the studio, everyone is ready to commence shooting. Following the conclusion of the morning’s meetings, they had gone to makeup. Rhett’s restless night is easily covered up with a few strokes of concealer and a couple pats of powder.

There’d been some comments on Link’s once again clean-shaven face after everyone had finished asking about the crutches. 

The story of Link’s accident had once again had the cause fabricated. Not even Rhett knew and he planned on keeping it that way. Mooning over Rhett to the extent that he’d actually hurt himself? He’d never live it down. 

Josh walks by on his way to the kitchen, briefly stopping to chat. Before he leaves, he comments, “You’re looking way more relaxed despite your injury. Must’ve been a hell of a weekend,” he finishes as he nods at the scratches Rhett had accidentally left on his arm. They might’ve been passed off as from when he had fallen if not for the finger-shaped bruises.

“You have no idea,” laughs Link enigmatically. It’s a puzzled Mythical Chef that’s left in his wake as he heads to set. 

He’s not the only one with questions.

Rhett may be entirely oblivious, but Link knows Stevie has some major questions. It is abundantly clear by the look in her eyes every time she thinks no one is looking. He knows she will never bring it up so decides to let it rest for now. 

Still, he watches her surreptitiously from his spot at the set’s desk as she talks to Chase. He’s nearing a decision but wants to think about it a bit more. 

The first episode lined up to be filmed is a quiz show with Link as the main contestant. The entire premise is centered around guessing odd traditions from around the world. There are blanks in every sentence that have to be filled in. 

The intro runs smoothly and the game is explained for the sake of the viewers. 

Rhett poses the first question, “The bizarre ritual of throwing BLANK off a temple fifty feet high and catching them in a BLANK has been celebrated in India over the last five hundred years.”

Link’s guess of diapers being thrown in a bowl is gently mocked by Rhett before he reveals the answer to be babies thrown and caught in a cloth, to the other man’s horror. 

The entire episode is going according to plan. 

An unintentional brain fart by Link sends the crew into a muffled laugh fit as the shoot progresses. He cringes as he recalls how he’s never lived down the ‘Snot Mike Up Puffed He’ incident. Looks like there’s now another one about to join the fan compilation videos.

To the casual viewer, everything would appear to be going swimmingly. Despite all this, long term employees can tell that the usual easy flow is missing. They aren’t able to actually pinpoint what is wrong, but they can sense it. 

Rhett intends to honour his promise to Link and is going out of his way to act normal. He will not be the one to reveal there’s been any change in their relationship. 

The problem is they don’t normally analyze how they act with each other. Even when their friendship was platonic, they sat closely together, touched each other, and made innuendos. Every time Link tries to pat him on the arm or lean in, he casually moves away. It isn’t necessarily a conscious move on his part. 

Link isn’t sure what’s happening but isn’t taking it personally. He’s still riding the high of figuring out exactly how deeply Rhett cares for him. Finding the song had given him back his confidence in both his desirability and his sex appeal. Getting dumped by Sarah had hit him hard in those areas. Rhett rejecting his advances the night before had been the final blow.

Now? He has his sights set firmly on Rhett. With his mojo back, the big fellow doesn’t stand a chance. Internally, Link smirks as he doubles down with an offered high five as he gets another question right. 

By this point, Rhett is starting to squint a little suspiciously at Link, getting a half wink in response. 

Stevie exchanges a look with Ellie who’s the head writer for this episode. Both of them are at a loss as to what to say to their bosses. Besides, these types of episodes tend to shoot in one block. There’s no need to stop so they can bring in props of any sort. The laptop in front of Rhett is all they need. Anyway, it really isn’t the right time or place.

The game ends with Link winning a prize from an earlier question regarding Spain. He chokes with laughter as he unwraps his el Caganer. A small figurine approximation of what is clearly supposed to be Rhett squatting, bare arsed, over a pile of poop.

There’s a quick break as the segment for the More is prepared. 

While they wait, Stevie takes Rhett to the side and asks if everything is okay between him and Link. Feigning puzzlement, he wonders, “Why wouldn’t it be,” before flushing under her knowing stare. He manages to escape further grilling when Josh calls him over to settle a food debate between himself and Link regarding olives. It’s a good excuse to avoid her until recording resumes. 

While fulfilling the Wheel ending, the hosts listen to a message left on the Mythical answering machine. One of the cutest ones they’ve received, it’s a clip of what clearly is a toddler attempting to sing one of their songs. 

They’ve been enjoying the sculpting that’s been on various past episodes of ‘the show after the show’. Today’s round of making their own Christmas figures out of clay sends them both into laughing fits, the normal energy briefly returning. Before the episode rounds up, they announce that the figures shall be baked and two lucky winners from the Mythical Society will each win one. 

On full days, it’s easier to knock out the first two episodes and their accompanying Mores before having a break. When this is the case, the easier shoots of the day are planned first. 

Quickly changing clothing, Rhett and Link come back with fresh energy after stealing a playful kiss in their dressing room.

Neither of the men sees Kiko walking by the half-closed door. The producer and editor of Ear Biscuits is on his way to see Maggie, a friend who also works at Mythical. He is one of the employees who’d refused to lay any money down on the outcome of their relationship. It was none of his business, he figured. Though amused to see the rumours going around are based in fact, he’s happy to see them finally taking this step. He’ll keep what he saw to himself. 

Back on the set, starting up again, Rhett announces a taste test of odd snacks from around the world. Link takes a moment to introduce Cartographer Chase who comes out and gives a half-wave in return.

They’ve done so many food challenges, sometimes it feels like they’ve done everything already in one form or another. He’s thankful his team is responsible for keeping track rather than him or Link. Then again… they also create the monstrosities they have to face from time to time. 

As always, the first dish is relatively tame. Queso ice cream turns out to be surprisingly delicious. Have they had it before? It seems familiar, but it’s hard to remember. Maybe? Link shrugs internally and tries to feed Rhett a spoonful. Somehow, it ends up smeared over the side of the bearded face. Laughing, he insists it is Rhett’s own fault for dodging the spoon in the first place.

Since Rhett won the last game of International Darts, he throws first, aiming at the Philippines. Missing, the dart hits just below Taiwan. As he laughs at Rhett’s odd choice, Link aims for Mexico, hitting it dead center. 

Stevie reads out the delicious ice cream containing corn and cheese was made in the Philippines. 

Rhett hoots in delight as Link fakes a pout for the camera. He doesn’t truly care if he wins or not despite being accused by his partner of being competitive. Sure, he’d like to win, but it’s not the be-all and end-all goal for him. 

The second dish is brought out while wet wipes clean up the remainder of the mess melting over the desk and Rhett’s beard. 

Link gags through a mostly innocuous breakfast item from Wales, boiled seaweed spread over toast. “It’s just seaweed, man. It’s pretty good,” Rhett mumbles through the remaining bite of his own large piece. He dramatically rolls his eyes as the other man spits his single bite out into his bucket. 

Each of them ends up on the eastern side of the map, well away from the proper answer. At this point, Rhett still has a strong lead in the point differential.

Two options are presented to them for the next round as Josh maniacally laughs with glee from the sidelines. Stevie has asked him to describe the next snack. 

“Nicole and I were kind enough to make a snack option and a dessert option for the tarantula round. Trevor was too busy fooling around making the ice cream to help,” Josh brags with a completely serious face. He can’t hold onto it for long and the grin returns with a vengeance. It's made obvious by his crinkled eyes despite the mask covering his mouth. “You’ve been presented with a cinnamon sugar option and a garlic rub option,” he explains evilly.

Link shoots back, “Well, in that case, I know who my favourite Kitcheneer is and it sure isn’t either of you.” Trevor can be faintly heard chuckling on the side.

They don’t always eat much of the food items presented during these games unless they’re intrigued by the item. In this case, they’re guilted into it by the crew after Josh starts a chant for them to eat the creepy crawlies. It isn’t the first time they’ve consumed such a thing and it likely won’t be the last. 

Having now faced tarantulas several times, Link doesn’t have too much trouble getting them down. Even he has to admit to being baffled that he gags more while eating seaweed than he does bugs.

As has happened in the past, Rhett chokes getting his down. “I really don’t like spiders, man,” he complains. He leans into Link’s comforting back rub before jerking away as he hears a cough covered laugh from Chase. 

Despite the opinion of some Cambodians, they decide deep-fried tarantulas decidedly DO NOT taste in any way like spareribs. They each also land on the correct answer. Excitement brews when Link somehow manages to pierce his dart right beside Rhett’s.

Alcohol isn’t often brought on the show, but the next item turns out to be airag, fermented mare’s milk distilled into alcohol. They’re given a shot glass each to try. The slight sourness takes them by surprise. 

Rhett deliberates before picking Mongolia as his answer. 

“I think I’ll use my cheat,” decides Link as he reaches for the agreed-upon cluster of darts, “If I can do a sweep, I should be able to hit Brazil, which I think is the correct answer, and still hit your area as well.” Carefully aiming, he somehow manages to only hit Brazil, parts of the Atlantic Ocean, and Nigeria. Getting frustrated, he slaps the desk a little bit as he settles back down. 

After Stevie reveals the answer to indeed be Mongolia, Rhett offers, “There’s no way you can beat me now. HOWEVER, if you hit the right answer dead on and I don’t, we’ll call it a tie. In that case, we’ll both eat the punishment food in More.”

Link offers to shake hands to seal the deal. Briskly, Rhett does so – letting go as soon as possible. Is Link testing him? If so, he will not fail.

As the final round is brought out, they both groan as they see what is obviously scorpions on their plates.

Link turns on Rhett, “What are you so upset for? At least these ones are cooked, I’ve had to eat them raw a few times now,” he finishes on a bitter note. 

“I’ve eaten them too,” Rhett exclaims before Stevie cuts him off.

“Frying scorpions can neutralize the venom; the tail is its most nutritious part. Fried scorpions have a taste similar to greasy, buttery popcorn. Where are they traditionally found? There are actually two acceptable answers for the first time in this game,” Stevie narrates the last dish of the game. 

They’re surprised to find out, after the initial gag reflex, the scorpions are actually not bad. Neither would choose to eat them of their own volition, but they’re actually pretty good cooked. There’s definitely been worse on the show. The bile cheesecake, the birth cake, and balut immediately come to mind.

Rhett immediately knows the answer and he knows Link will as well. Sure enough, they both aim for Thailand. They had seen them served as street food during a trip there. Apparently, the writer for the episode had forgotten about this when they had chosen this final dish. 

They both manage to make it within its borders. 

Stevie announces the answers that would have been accepted as being Thailand and China. 

Link celebrates thinking they both now have to eat the punishment. He sighs when he’s reminded that the other man had to miss the correct answer for that outcome to happen. 

The filming has been running so smoothly that before long even the More for the episode is finished. The punishment had been to eat witchetty grubs in both their raw and fried forms. Once again, it’s not so much the taste as it is the idea. Link triumphantly gets both down with only a couple of gags.

With less than half an hour until lunch, everyone disbands to do some prep work for the afternoon part of the schedule. There wouldn’t be enough time to get an entire episode in so they disband for now. 

On their way off the set, Stevie asks for a quick meeting in her office. 

Rhett sits in a chair while Link leans against the wall. He can’t help but be entertained by the entire situation. Especially knowing Rhett well enough to know he has no idea what’s coming. 

Stevie catches herself biting at her thumbnail and quickly tries to compose herself. Not sure what to say, she settles for asking, “Feel free to tell me it’s none of my business, but… is everything okay? There was a weirder than usual vibe out there earlier.” Watching Rhett flush and avoid her eyes, she sighs. “I just want to make sure we’re okay to keep shooting.” 

Amusement is written all over Link’s face as he watches his partner squirm. Sauntering over, he places his palms on Rhett’s shoulders and starts to rub in circular motions. Ignoring his jump of surprise, he teases, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” As the blonde woman arches an eyebrow, he leans down to husk right next to Rhett’s ear, “We’re good. Aren’t we, bo?” 

You’d have to be blind to not see the goosebumps appear over Rhett’s arms. Stevie thinks how she’s many things but blind isn’t one of them. 

“Neal, wh… what are you doing,” questions the big man as he shudders, Link having just rubbed a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck.

Hands now securely in his pockets, Link shrugs innocently, “You seemed like you could use a massage.” He briefly tries to remain poker-faced before giving in and winking at Stevie. “I’ve got an idea planned for the next episode. A wager. I think you’ll both like it,” he hints. 

With a quick shiver, Rhett struggles to figure out what the other man is playing at. As he stands, he finds his fingers intertwined with Link’s. Nervously looking at Stevie, he can feel the smile beaming at him from under her mask. Her entire being practically radiates happiness for them. 

She doesn’t want to upset this delicate balance, but needs to say something. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned,” she admits.

Link pulls his hand free to open the door. We’d best get going, Rhett, if we’re going to get any lunch in before filming,” he directs with confidence. Behind his back, he turns to roguishly wink at Stevie one last time. 

Stevie would swear that she had never giggled in her life up to this point. Who could blame her though? They’re so dang cute. It’s about time, she thinks.

In their own office, Rhett is barely through the door when it’s shut with a firm click of the lock behind him. He can’t believe what had just happened. Should he bring it up? He doesn’t want to scare Link off.

Little does he know, it’s him who should be nervous. 

A full bottom lip gets a tongue wiggle as Link sizes up his quarry. “So, about that idea of mine…,” he trails off to waggle his eyebrows. 

Rhett once again finds his back against a hard surface – this time the door. He futilely tries to hold in a moan. He can hear people walking by and he’d rather maintain some dignity in the face of their employees. 

Why does this side of Link turn him on so much? Has he no self-control?

With a dark chuckle, Link leans into the man pinned beneath him as he once again takes his mouth lazily. Pulling back, he delights in watching lashes flutter up to reveal beautiful green eyes. He smoothly suggests, “How about a friendly little wager during the next episode? A side bet, if you will?” 

Weak-kneed, Rhett fights to regain his composure. He knows he’s well on his way to becoming addicted to being manhandled by his companion. Cocking his head, he enquires, “What did you have in mind?”

Rubbing his hands together fiendishly, Link reveals, “I thought we could make the next episode’s challenges a little more interesting. The winner gets to handcuff the loser and takes full control when we get home tonight.” 

Eyes widen with interest. 

Rhett knows his competitiveness can be seen as a flaw. As much as he wants to lose this game, his pride won’t allow him to throw it. Also, he couldn’t do that to Link. Plus, it’s sexier to make him earn it. Roughly clearing his throat, he acquiesces, “You’re on. Be prepared to go down, honey. Literally.” 

The smile that crosses Link’s face can’t be described as anything other than dirty. “Oh, I think that can be arranged. For now, I’m going to run down to the corner and grab us some lunch. Do you want anything in particular?” 

They hadn’t had time to pack anything this morning. Still, Rhett can’t help but wonder what’s going through Link’s head. The entire day, he'd felt like he’s been three steps behind. Honestly, it’s been more than a little bit of a turn on. Confident, assertive Link definitely does it for him. “Anything will do. I’m not picky… unlike somebody I know,” he teases, regaining his composure. 

Out of the studio, it’s an easy drive over to Link’s planned destination. Ten minutes or so later, he’s parked out in front of a nearby adult shop. Ball cap pulled low, sunglasses on, Link quickly nips in and buys the items he needs. He doesn’t realize the clerk recognizes him. It doesn’t matter, because she’s the owner and is the absolute soul of discretion. 

Luckily, there’s a restaurant on the corner that he’s heard good things about. It takes next to no time to stop and grab a couple of meals. 

After pulling back into their parking lot, Link carefully wraps a sweater around his bag of purchases. Grabbing the food with his other hand, he whistles as he gets out of the car.

This is going to be good; he thinks with a great deal of satisfaction.


	22. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they’re in front of the camera, it’ll be easier, because Link will be the one with his hands tied, metaphorically. He’ll have to behave with the crew there filming. 
> 
> He’ll have to… right?
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Link discovers how much he likes toying with Rhett. How much he needs to dominate him. Will the outcome of their bet give him the opportunity to do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscars = Academy Awards

Lunch is filled with frustration, specifically for Rhett who’s starting to grow a little desperate.

Futilely, he wishes that they’d had lunch somewhere other than in the privacy of their office. Preferably out in public with many, many other people.

Link has taken every opportunity to flirt and tease - innuendos covered with a sheen of false innocence. It's the darkly satisfied look in his eyes that finally ruins the facade.

Slow on the uptake, the food is almost gone by the time Rhett figures out the other man’s strategy. “Neal,” he exclaims out of the blue, “I’m on to you!”

Lazily, Link gathers up his garbage. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he defends with mock defensiveness. He had purposely overplayed his role precisely to get Rhett to react in this manner.

“Oh, you know exactly what I mean,” the big man accuses as he stands, “You’re not going to get me off of my game that easily. I said you were going down, Neal, and I meant it.”

Sauntering over to the bag he had prepared earlier, Link pulls out a pair of handcuffs, dangling them in the air. He takes great joy in watching the smugness vanish off of Rhett’s face. Lifting the bag to show there are still items in it, he takes great care to keep them hidden as he slides the mostly metal restraints back in.

One more item is pulled out to tantalize his quarry. It had intrigued him online when he’d gone on to quickly place the order for pickup. The prop can be used as either a blindfold or a light restraint. Since its purchase, his imagination had been providing plenty of scenarios in which it could get a lot of use.

“You were saying…,” Link’s taunt trails off questioningly as he advances on his speechless prey. Lazily running the loose material through his hands as he prowls closer, he knows he has the upper hand. The sense of control is a bigger aphrodisiac than any he’s ever had before. Just knowing Rhett would let him do anything he wants and take any order….

Hmm.

Mouth dry, Rhett shuffles nervously. He’s dismayed to realize he’s out of his depth here but thrilled to be unexpectedly in the middle of a fantasy.

Work isn’t the place for this. Not if they don’t want everyone to know what’s happening. Even Link knows this but isn’t sure how much he really cares anymore.

“Damn it, Link. We’re due back on set in ten minutes. Now’s not the time for this,” he croaks out hoarsely as he futilely tries to shift to a less painful stance. The tight jeans encasing his long legs are both a blessing and a curse.

Maybe nobody will be able to tell? Better yet – maybe they have enough time?

Surely, I’ve got more restraint than this, he thinks as he warily watches the other man.

His pulse goes frenetic as Link playfully encircles his wrists with the silk. Baser instincts are wishing he could send everyone home and spend the rest of the day taking Link up on the dark promise in his wicked blue eyes.

The instigator leans up with a smirk, taking a moment to nibble at what he knows is a sweet spot on the side of Rhett’s neck. He purposely roughens his voice, going to a deeper register, as he taunts, “Good luck out there. You’ll need it.”

Pretending to not be affected at all, he pulls the material away from Rhett’s wrists as slowly as he can before turning away. Carefully, he tucks his purchases safely under his coat as he grabs a face mask from the pocket.

Watching him head out the door, Rhett knows he’s going to have to get his head in the game. If he wants to win, each segment is going to have to be completed flawlessly. Once they’re in front of the camera, it’ll be easier, because Link will be the one with his hands tied, metaphorically. He’ll have to behave with the crew there filming.

He’ll have to… right?

It’s only his need to compete well that’s helping him focus. Everything in him yearns to give in.

Just… surrender.

Taking a shaky breath, he finally pulls himself out of his daze. He’ll be damned if he’s controlled that easily. No matter how much he wants to be. He’s got his reputation to uphold. He will win the challenges.

That’s that.

Link is sitting on the edge of the set desk talking to Stevie when Rhett comes in.

“…that sounds great. The Mythical Beasts are going to love that being the prize,” finishes Stevie, with laughter in her voice, as Rhett approaches.

Butterflies.

Butterflies furiously swooping in his stomach. Rhett turns bright red as the blonde turns to look at him. What the fuck? He tries to telegraph the sentiment with his eyes widened at Link in panic. He was all for being open about their relationship, but what goes on in private isn’t anyone else’s business!

Concerned, Stevie clears her throat for the second time upon realizing the taller of her two bosses has zoned out. Reading the panic in his eyes, she quietly asks, “Rhett, are you okay? Do you not want to do this?”

Link knows exactly where his partner’s mind is – in the gutter. Right where he wants it to be. “Is the problem giving up control? Submitting fully to my every whim,” he questions. The response aims to be neutral enough that the third person won’t be aware of the subtext.

It doesn’t quite make it there.

Stevie squints suspiciously at Link. She really doesn’t want to hear about their sex life. The one she strongly suspects is very much in full swing judging by what looks like nail rakes on Link. The bruising on Rhett’s collarbone and arms tell their own tales. Nope. She can live a full and happy life living without any details.

Rhett croaks out, “Um…,” trailing off before Link takes pity on him.

“I told her you weren’t sure about not being able to move or talk unless I tell you to during a video for Instagram,” he reveals his earlier lies with a straight face. “When I win, I mean,” he taunts.

Shooting a dirty look at Link, Rhett tries to cover up his earlier confusion. “I’d have no problems with that. You’re the control freak! I’m planning on winning so it’s a moot issue any way you look at it,” he retorts.

Lowering his voice, Link promises, “You’ll have a different tune when you’re on your knees blo…,” he cuts off when Stevie’s groan reminds him that they’re not alone. He covers by finishing with, “…bowing to me.”

“And… I’m out. I’m not going to stand between the two of you and listen to this weird scenario,” Stevie grouses as she turns away. Why did she ever ship the two of them? Of course, they’re awkward. They don’t know any other state of being. She shudders before forcibly wiping her mind clean.

Before the men can talk any further, it’s time to begin filming.

Rhett introduces the last main of the day by questioning, “Which TikTok challenges can we do without looking talentless?” Link leans forward and quirks an eyebrow. “Let’s talk about that,” he invites before pausing to allow for a clean break for the intro to be attached later.

Getting the nod to resume, Link begins the explanation for the sake of the viewers. “We’ve explored the food side of TikTok. We’ve even put makeup on potatoes. Now, we’re diving further into the world of TikTok challenges by attempting three different ones. We’ve decided to add a friendly wager between the two of us. The crew here will signal who they think was better and Stevie will announce a winner. Whoever wins at least two challenges will be declared the winner.”

Rhett breaks in, “The loser has to… give up control to the winner during a video that will be posted on Instagram later in the day. The first round will be dancing. We’ll be using a clip of our own song, ‘BFF’, along with the original dance moves. We have not practiced so here’s hoping we don’t make fools of ourselves. Actually… Link can. I have no problems with that happening.”

The clip will be jump cut after Link’s answering eye roll.

Pausing, they take a moment to move over to an open area of the studio where they’re free to move about. Cameras have already been set up ahead of time so there isn’t much lag time before filming resumes.

Their routines start off close enough that there isn’t a clear winner. Until, Link just misses the last beat and fails the final move, a high handclasp.

Link’s bitten out “Damn it” is clearly audible. His normal showmanship temporarily failing under the weight of his desire to finally get what he so desperately desires.

Morgan, across the room, has never been happier to realize the main camera currently had Rhett filling the screen. Thankfully, the words can be muted during editing later on.

Rhett can’t help himself. His brain and his mouth disconnect as he says, “Looks like I’ve got the early lead, brother.” The word registers only after he sees Link’s face.

Shit.

The change in his opponent is immediately apparent, his internetainer personality completely draining away. Shoulders back, Link’s eyes squint imperceptibly. Having known him for so long, Rhett recognizes he’s in trouble now.

Big trouble.

The little frisson that makes its way down his body in reaction catches him by surprise. Shoulders slightly curve in as he watches Link watch him, face stony. His posture is a dead giveaway to the frigid blue gaze currently pinning him in place.

Like a bloodhound, Link immediately senses Rhett’s urge to capitulate.

To submit.

Dangerously, all this serves to do is amplify his need to bend him to his will.

Right now. Fuck later.

Literally.

Where the fuck is this coming from, Link wonders. They may have discussed such things, but he hadn’t realized exactly how badly he needs to explore this side of himself.

The feeling is like a drug and the urge to chase it is overwhelming.

Cameras and people everywhere, they’re not the only ones in the room and Link just can’t bring himself to care. Filming or not, Rhett needs to learn his lesson.

Rhett isn’t the only one who senses the change.

It’s subtle enough that the only other person who’s picked up on it is Stevie. She’s known them both long enough to be able to read the room. Leaning on her elbows, she suspects they’re either about to capture a train wreck or something that will stun and delight a good chunk of their fans.

She’s quick to signal for shooting to resume as quickly as possible.

Back to filming, Rhett struggles to maintain his composure. “Next, we’ll be attempting to do the partner plank challenge,” he reveals.

Link continues, “We start out with standard planks and simultaneously move down to shoulder planks. Coming back up to standards, we move our feet in and out then touch our own shoulder before touching palms. One person will roll towards the other who will then jump over that person. That part repeats and then we each do a couple of pushups.”

Feeling more at ease, Rhett slips back into show-mode. “Sounds easy, right,” he questions Link with a smile.

Staring back, Link doesn’t answer him, raising an eyebrow instead. Watching his partner get even more flustered, he internally promises himself he’ll do whatever it takes to win this one.

Rhett has been steadily working out. Link had lost track of his own exercise for a while and had admitted so on Ear Biscuits. He’s only recently started back up again and can’t help but worry about whether his tricky shoulder will hold up.

Whatever it takes, he’ll do.

Finally, Rhett breaks eye contact and crouches to get ready for the challenge.

Looking down at him, Link smirks, “Ready to kneel already? All you’ve got to do is yield, bo.”

“Shut up,” Rhett tries, but his eyes tell Link everything he wants to know. He can almost taste victory; it’s so close.

Hmm.

Once again, it’s a tight competition.

Well… until Link purposely manages to slide his thumb down the center of Rhett’s palm when they’re supposed to touch hands. Later on, he’ll be impressed with himself for pulling that tricky move off. The wink he throws as he does so distracts Rhett enough that he fumbles as he tries to roll under Link.

Link could have saved the routine had he wanted to do so.

He could have, but he doesn’t even try.

Instead, he acts like Rhett has knocked into one of his legs and lets himself drop on top of him. Pretending to audibly grouse, he takes the opportunity to feel Rhett up more than a little as he supposedly tries to get up off of him.

In his opinion, he should have an Oscar. Maybe even two or three. Easily.

Mortified, registering the low moan that comes out of his own mouth, Rhett manages to squirm his way out from under his cohost. He fancies himself a good enough actor that no one realizes how close he had just come to giving in.

His stuttered breathing has more than a few crew members exchanging glances. A warning noise from Stevie keeps their mouths shut.

She announces Link as the winner though she has her own suspicions about what had just occurred. At this point, she’s only hoping to get through this episode so the guys can work out whatever shit they’ve brought into the workplace.

Seriously not the time or place for this.

Not that Link cares.

He’s only just warming up.

Watching his normally unflappable friend dissolve before his eyes is really doing something for him. Part of him feels shame, but the other darker part just wants to see how far he can push this.

If he were any more feral at the moment, he’d be nipping his mark on Rhett for everyone to see.

Claim his territory. Stake his claim.

Heading back to the desk, they get ready for the third and last challenge. For once, there isn’t any chatter between Rhett and Link as they wait.

Chase brings over ten different wand-style lip dyes and arranges them in front of the two men. He thinks about making small talk but decides it’s safer to retreat as soon as possible.

Chancing a look back as he walks away, he could almost swear he sees Link’s hand pulling away from Rhett’s…. Nope. He’s not even going to contemplate it.

The final challenge is built around taking lipstick, applying different colours in spaced strokes, then moving the lips until it’s evenly filled in and perfect. It doesn’t take long to describe this one for the viewers.

Rhett is up first and is absolutely confident that he has this one nailed. He’d never admit it, but he had bought a couple of colours and practiced at home. Running through his head had been the time Link had perfectly applied lipstick with one sweep of a finger. He hadn’t wanted to be inadequate in comparison.

It’s well known that there are fans of theirs who have a fetish over Link’s full lips. Others love it when they play with makeup in any way, shape, or form.

He will not fail this one. Doing so might be funny, but there’s a lot on the line.

By this point, Rhett is steadfastly trying to ignore how much he actually wants to lose. They haven’t explored their innermost desires since admitting to them. He hadn’t known how to broach the subject. Everything that had happened since hadn’t exactly left any room for such discussions.

He's still embarrassed over Link finding it, but writing that song had proven to be a lifesaver.

Picking purple, blue, silver, and black, Rhett manages to make a professional showing. His lips turn out perfect. Not even the tiniest of smears.

After making a smart-aleck comment about feeling pretty to end his round, Rhett accepts congratulations from a couple of crew members. Using a wipe, he manages to clean himself off as he chats.

Link, waiting off to the side, is flabbergasted at how well his cohost had done. He really hadn’t expected him to pull this one off so well.

What to do now? How can he beat him?

The scenario that pops into his head is immediately rejected. It’s too wild. He absolutely cannot do it. It wouldn’t work anyway.

Or… would it?

Hmm.

Checking out the colours he has to work with, Link comes to a decision as he grabs three. Pink, red, and white are simple, but all he needs to make his plan work. He will not let his prize slip away so easily. He did say he’d do anything to win.

Besides, he needs to see the look on Rhett’s face after he does this.

He's ready to do this. Startling considering how recently he hadn’t been, but… he absolutely is ready to do this. There isn’t much in the way of nervousness as he gets ready to shoot the challenge. Once he’s made up his mind, he’s all in.

The crew… hell, the Mythical Beasts are going to be stunned.

Smiling enigmatically, he takes a moment to congratulate Rhett on doing so well. “Have you been practicing,” he asks, just to be funny, and is surprised to see a flush work its way over the other man’s face. “Gosh,” he breathes, “you did.”

Pushing aside that thought to contemplate later, he pushes on.

“Rhett, can you please come and stand next to me? Oh, don’t look so suspicious. What do you think I’m going to do? Kiss you? I don’t want to break the internet,” he rambles in a somewhat assured manner.

The other man comes over readily enough. He’s still convinced that he’s won, because there’s no way Link will be able to top what he’s done.

“Sure, let’s get this over with so I can claim my prize,” he taunts.

Link feigns apprehension, “Can I put a swipe on you first? My hands are so shaky that I want to make sure I get the feel for the brush first.”

Nose wrinkled up and eyes bugged, Rhett tries to figure out any ulterior motives. He can’t find any with so many people present so he gives in with a shrug.

Four white lines are stroked on efficiently with an unquestionably steady hand.

Licking his lips as he watches the tall man opposite him instead of the camera, Link gets ready to swipe on his own lipsticks. He alternates in a pattern he’d seen a girl try in her own video. Turning back to face frontwards, he winks before he begins to work the colours around to cover the entire surface area.

After he thinks he’s done, he stops with an exaggerated pout and flutter of his eyelashes. “I feel like I missed a spot. My look doesn’t feel complete. Rhett, this is where you come in,” he instructs.

Rhett doesn’t have time to formulate an answer as he’s subjected to a lapel pull. Startled, he falls into the quick kiss, lips rubbing. On reflex, his eyes close. Before he can settle into it, Link pulls back with an audible smack.

Dead silence.

Not a sound until someone starts clapping. Hesitantly, the rest join in.

Somehow, the final product ends up almost perfect aside from the barest smear near the left corner. Normally, it would have been enough to give the win to the first man, but the kiss is enough to guarantee Link victory.

With a coy smile, Link graciously accepts the win before announcing, “You know what time it is!” He waits, but Rhett is still too stunned to say anything so he finishes, “It’s time to spin the Wheel of Mythicality.”

Luckily, a quick-thinking crew member slides it into the frame and Link gives it a quick spin.

Morgan sighs. There’s no way they’ll be able to cut out Rhett’s softly spoken ‘damn’. People would be able to read his lips.

A minute later, forgetting his mic is still live, Link softly growls, “And just like that… your ass is mine.”

Davin’s voice rings through the space, “Oh, no.” None of them particularly want that image burned into their brains.

As Link tugs Rhett out of the room, Ellie asks Stevie, “Does this mean I win the pot?”


	23. Trying on Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long workday finally finished, Rhett and Link are tired. Trying to help Rhett with his back, Link shares some revelations regarding the last massage he gave him (see short story "Tangled Desires"). This turns into some dom/sub play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend reading "Tangled Desires" first.

Rhett hasn’t any complaints about losing, especially not after how he’d spent the ten-minutes before filming the final More. It had been just long enough for him to be pinned against their office door. The promises made by his partner, in between panting breaths, were still circling his head hours later. 

Day’s end sees the completion of the promised Instagram video as well as a couple of Mythical Society clips and something for TikTok. A meeting had concluded the packed afternoon. With so many things on the to-do list, they had ended up not making it out of the studio on time. An extra hour had ended up tacked onto the end of an already brutal schedule. 

The ride home has been mainly quiet. When they’re just about to pull into their town, Link softly breaks the silence. Hesitantly, he enquires, “I hope I didn’t push you too hard. We never really talked enough about limits.”

Startled, Rhett turns his head quickly away from his phone. He’d been working through recent events and doing a little bit of research. “Uh…,” he trails off to scratch his beard before continuing, “I loved all of it, but… the studio wasn’t the right place to experiment, not to that degree. The kiss… definitely no problems with it happening publicly. Feel free to kiss me anytime and anywhere.” He flushes a little as he remembers the moment. The sheer thrill and delight of realizing Link had been ready to take that step has yet to abate.

Link stays quiet so as to give Rhett the time he needs to formulate his thoughts. He knows it’s important to discuss this. They really should have done so already. He feels like he’s failed his partner by not taking more care with him. His own emotions and wants overwhelmed what Rhett might have needed. 

He’s still ashamed of his actions. 

More than a little bit still turned on as well. The visceral feeling licks at the edges of sheer exhaustion. Between work and the rollercoaster of emotions from the past few days, he’s drained.

Coughing a little, Rhett taps his cell lightly against his leg as he continues, “I did some research just now and I think I’ve known and lo… trusted you for so long that it’s easy for me to give in. Once I enter that headspace, rational thinking leaves. I want to let go of decisions and just be. I want to please you. It’s hard to pull out of that and be the boss I need to be to our team. It’s easy to forget that there are other people around. The other side of my personality is this need to lead, compete, and be in control. I’ve finally accepted both parts of me with the help of my therapist. However, I need submission to be my outlet. A safe place to turn. Private. Just for me and you. Does that make sense?”

As he finishes pulling into their laneway, Link takes a moment to find the right words. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closes his eyes. This is so new to both of them that there were bound to be stumbles, but it hurts him to know he’s failed Rhett in any way, shape, or form. 

“It makes total sense. The only way we’re going to find out what works for us is by being as open and honest as possible. If at any point either of us is uncomfortable or something needs to change, it needs to be addressed immediately,” Link finishes as he reaches for the door handle, keys in hand. 

After the long day, Rhett’s back is feeling a little stiff so he’s slow in getting to his own handle. 

Link quickly gets around to his partner’s side and gallantly swings the door open with a flourish. As he watches Rhett blink up at him, he smiles slowly. 

“I think it’s time I treat you with the care you deserve. You’ve always been there for me and sometimes I don’t give you back everything I should. That’s about to change,” he speaks smoothly and with confidence as he sees his best friend turning a little shy before his eyes. It’s not something he’s accustomed to and it makes him feel all kinds of ways. Warm and contented somehow fit snuggly alongside the power dynamic he’s been chasing. 

After they make it into the house, Link decides to continue with his impromptu plan. 

Seeing Rhett heading towards the kitchen to make supper, he puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Why don’t you go watch some television? I’ll cook tonight. It won’t be as good as the meal you made the other night, but I’ll throw something together.”

Confusion shines in Rhett’s eyes. He normally is the one to cook with the other man happily doing all of the cleaning. Head tilted, he asks the main thought on his mind, “That doesn’t really play into the outcome of our bet, does it?”

“Rhett, being submissive to me means you’ll be willing to let me take care of you. Treat you right. It means you’ll give me what I want – within reason. Providing it’s something we both want. Right now, I need to tend to you,” Link admits. 

The earlier bravado and taunts from before filming had settled the bet have faded away. He won’t fail Rhett again. 

Fuck. It sure had been hot though, Link thinks wistfully.

What he doesn’t realize is how much Rhett had truly loved the competition of it all. He doesn’t often get to face Link in such contests. At least not with Link being all in and absolutely devoted to winning. It just isn’t in his character makeup to revel in such sport. Rhett had been honest when he’d said the only thing that had bothered him had been how close he’d been to entering his submissive mode.

Rhett has long been curious about exhibitionism and the power play had turned everything more intense. His craving for submission had almost triggered to a degree that he would have been completely open to all suggestions. In private it wouldn’t have been a problem. As much as he loves and appreciates his team, it’s not something for them to witness. Boundaries need to be kept in place to maintain healthy working relationships.

“Okay, but I’ll come in and keep you company. Someone needs to protect you from the sharp knives,” Rhett teases with a smirk heavy in his voice. However, he knows, even as clumsy as Link can be, the knives are a bit for the show. An amplified view of Link’s clumsiness. Just another caricature for comedy.

He wants to address Link’s admission but doesn’t know how to show his gratitude or all of his needs quite yet. 

Rolling his eyes, Link shoots back, “I think I can manage, but I won’t turn down the company.” He'd be the first to admit that he’s merely bordering on adequate in the kitchen. What he has planned, on the spur of the moment, is simple enough that it shouldn’t take very long. Some conversation will make the chore a little more palatable. It’ll never be his domain after all – this particular room in the house. 

Amicable and easy teasing fills the time as they wait for the pork chops and baked potatoes to finish cooking. Rhett teaching the cook how to get the potatoes done faster by using the microwave. 

Before long, they’re finishing off the remnants of the salad that had accompanied the rest of the meal. The last piece of Harley’s pie is slid in front of Rhett. Link is quick to decline any, citing his dessert as being some of the cookie dough. 

As Link is wont to do, he picks off little pieces and delicately nibbles away. Each smudge and remnant are carefully licked off his fingers. A mix of fastidiousness and sexiness that draws Rhett in every time he does it. 

Flushed with pleasure, watching his treat being so obviously appreciated and enjoyed, Rhett is surprised when Link grabs his phone and points it at him.

“Smile,” he instructs, “I’m going to send a picture to our new friend and let her know how much we appreciated both her help and the pie.” It feels good to be able to show her that all is well.

Rhett hams it up a little as they take a shot similar to what they’d use for a still for one of their videos. Plate held in hand showing the empty dish with the final bite held to mouth. The perfectionist in Link has him taking several shots. He’s about to take one more when he realizes Rhett had given in to temptation and devoured the last bite. Rolling his eyes affectionately Link holds his hand out for the dirty plate. Might as well get the mess cleaned up. 

Normally, they’d use the dishwasher, but the pair of them end up using the sink. Rhett wielding the dishtowel despite Link’s objections. Laughing, they trade old stories they’ve kept private, just for each other. Memories they’ve saved for themselves, not shared with Mythical Beasts, interviewers, or anyone else during their long career. 

The reply from Harley arrives just as the last clean plate is being put away. 

The message back celebrates how well her first day had gone. Link’s happy to have reached out when he can see how thrilled she obviously is to have gotten his texts. He remembers how hard it was to move to a new state and Rhett had been by his side. It must be lonely to not have someone by her side through the process of settling in. If it weren’t for the pandemic, it would have been great to have a little get together and introduce her to some people. 

The quick little back and forth is ended when both sides of the conversation admit to being worn-out after the long day. With a yawn, Link puts the phone down on the counter. Watching Rhett awkwardly walk into the other room, hunching over a little, he offers, “I’ve got an idea that might make you feel better. Why don’t you head up to your bedroom? I’ll be right there.”

Rhett’s not really in the mood for much to happen as he’s tired and sore but a bet is a bet. Slowly he works his way up the steps, stifling a yawn as he goes. Knowing Link would respect his wishes if he declined, he’s curious to see what he has planned. 

Hurrying over to the foyer, Link grabs the bag of items he’d bought earlier. He had known some of the things he’d purchased earlier would come in handy. He manages to make it to the stairs just as Rhett reaches his bedroom. “I bought mint massage oil. Strip and I’ll work on your back,” he offers as he heads up.

Rhett’s first instinct is to get undressed as quickly as possible. Why bother asking any questions? However, he double-checks, “Are you sure? I owe you….”

Striding closer, Link cuts him off, “What did I just say?” He knows they’re too wiped out to do any justice to any scenes tonight but still wants to play at least a little. ‘Clothes off. Now,” he orders. 

Adrenaline and intrigue chase away a good portion of Rhett’s fatigue and he jumps to obey.

Peering down at the other man, Link is more than a little amused at how quickly he’d managed to disrobe. Maintaining a stern face, he instructs, “Lay on your stomach,” as he uncaps the bottle in his hand. While he pours a portion of its contents into his palm, he takes a moment to admire the expanse of skin laid out before him. The top back on, he throws the remainder beside Rhett for easy access.

Realizing he should have waited to pour the oil, he haphazardly crawls onto the bed, carefully cupping his hand. Straddling Rhett’s body, he takes care to smooth the oil over his lower back. Once it’s in place, he swirls his thumbs in teasing circular patterns before applying any real pressure. 

The scent of the rub is a little bit heady for Link as it complements Rhett’s natural musky scent. If he could only bottle his baseline smell… hmm. It’s always done something for him, even when he had been oblivious to everything else. 

Sighing a little as the warmth of the mint begins to take effect, Rhett wiggles into the mattress a little, getting comfortable. Inadvertently, he’s turning on his masseur more than a little as he accidentally gyrates against his groin. 

“Stay still,” Link barks. He’s a little ashamed of how he’d handled his frustration. However, this can’t become about him. This entire experience is meant to be for his partner. 

Though he stops moving instantly, the little noise Rhett makes clearly shows how much he’s into the instructions. His softly spoken, “Yes, sir,” demonstrates his absolute willingness to play along.

Despite wanting to sink deeper into his role, Link needs to confess a couple of things. The other man had been honest with him about how he’s been feeling and he wants to reciprocate. The song lyrics he’d found have been lingering in the back of his mind as well. It’s his turn to open up a little.

As Link begins to really work the knotted muscles, he lets his brain travel back to the last and only time they’d done anything similar. “Rhett, do you remember when I came across you in pain earlier in the year?” 

There’s a moment of silence as Rhett wonders where he’s going with this. He’d been expecting more along the lines of what they’d so far mostly only danced around. Though the thought isn’t fleshed out, he instantly knows what he’s thinking about. 

Hearing an affirmative sounding hum, Link continues, “I was supposed to be going out on a date with Sarah that night. She had sent me a text saying a Victoria’s Secret package had arrived and she had a surprise for me.” He can feel Rhett stiffen a little so leans over and places a quick kiss on his shoulder. He grimaces as he accidentally tastes a bit of the oil. He admits, “That side of our relationship had been floundering for a while, months really. There’d been a big fight the week before about whether she and I should move into our own place. I said we were moving too fast. Somehow, it progressed to her demanding to know why we’d been dating for three years and had nothing to show for it. I couldn’t answer her. Didn’t really want to either.”

As Link pauses to collect his thoughts, Rhett interjects, “I didn’t understand why you stayed with her. She always wanted you to change, be someone other than the Link I’ve always loved.” Face in his pillowed arms, he flushes as he realizes what he’d just admitted. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prays for the conversation to resume as quickly as possible. They’d always said they loved each other, but the omission of their regularly tacked on ‘like a brother’ hangs heavy in the air. Rhett had been so careful up to now because he doesn’t want to scare Link away.

Suffused in a wave of pleasure, Link realizes how much his partner really is all in. Still, he’s not ready to have that particular talk until he at least finishes this one. He moves on, “Looking back, I don’t know why I did either. Anyways, my silence led to her accusing me of always putting you first.”

Rhett grunts a little in surprise. Their relationship has been described by some as being codependent but neither of them had ever seen it that way. They each have their own hobbies and interests. They’re not always together. Well, during the day maybe… and most nights since she had left. Is it so bad to have someone you know you can always count on? Several excuses run through his mind but Link speaks before he can voice any of them. 

“We broke up because she demanded that I choose either you or her. In her mind, you and I would only see each other at work. The day before the last massage, she came by and apologized. That night was supposed to be an important one. We’d sat down and worked everything out and it was going to be a celebration of sorts. All of that went out of my head the moment I saw you in pain.” He continues to rub after taking a moment to pool more oil in his hand.

Rhett turns his head as much as he can to try to look Link in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I wish I had known all of this,” he says, “I wouldn’t change any of it, but you shouldn’t have gone through that alone. It sounds selfish but all of that brought us here. I love where we are now.”

Taking a deep breath, Link admits, “The moment I truly knew I was in trouble was the first time you moaned while I had my hands on you. Trying to push it out of my mind, I kept striving for platonic feelings. When I tickled you and you made that cross between a giggle and a whine, everything else was gone. Sarah no longer existed. I had everything I wanted underneath me and it scared the shit out of me. I decided to immediately joke my way out of the situation.” He can’t help but give a rueful chuckle before reminding, “In response, you told me to suck your dick, putting that image front and center in my imagination. It felt like an invitation, heck – it WAS an invitation. I was about to turn around and ask you if you meant it when Sarah called. I was horrified that I had almost thrown our relationship away. Mine and yours. Over something that you had likely only meant in jest.”

His mouth hung open a little, Rhett contemplates Link’s confession. The sheer embarrassment of that noise had hung with him for a long time. He’d managed to convince himself he’d been all alone in experiencing overwhelming desire. What he’d felt against his body couldn’t have been an erection. Link didn’t feel that way about him. Something that had been shoved in his face time and time again whenever he’d been around Sarah and Link for the remainder of their relationship. She’d stared smugly at him every time they’d kissed in front of him. It had felt like an unspoken taunt of “You can’t have him. He’s mine.”

Link, mischievous as ever, unerringly tickles the same area he’d gotten such pleasing results from the first time around. Almost as if on cue, Rhett lets out a giggled moan much to Link’s delight. “At the time, I didn’t know you were so easy for me, McLaughlin,” he murmurs. 

Rolling over, Rhett arches an eyebrow. “Well,” he begins as he pushes himself up the bed to lean against the pillows, “are you going to take care of what you’ve started?” Gesturing towards the obvious results of his enjoyment of the massage, he quirks an eyebrow as he cracks a roguish grin. He’d love to delve further into Link’s head but it’s clear he’s wanting to back off from the subject a while. 

Eyes hooded as he bites his lip, Link comes to a quick decision. Without answering, he pulls his shirt over his head. Bare-chested, he deliberately roughens his voice, asking, “What makes you think it’s your turn?” As the button is loosened on his blue jeans, he reminds, “I seem to recall winning myself a prize today.” Still too tired to do it justice, he doesn’t want to claim it yet so he provokes, “I think I’ve earned myself a little preview. See what it is I’ve won.” 

Rhett nearly chokes on his tongue when he realizes Link’s been commando under his pants. “You had underwear on earlier when you changed at the studio. When did you lose ‘em?”

Shrugging noncommittally, Link teases, “Somewhere along the way.” Really, he’d ditched them downstairs when he’d had a quick bathroom break earlier. With them having known each other for so long, he wants to keep Rhett guessing. 

Pants thrown to the side; he moves towards the bed with purpose. Climbing up, he reclines next to Rhett. “Well, don’t just sit there,” he beguiles, the dare clear in his voice.

Rhett maneuvers into place between Link’s sprawled knees. He places a kiss on the left one before giving it a quick nip, cheeks rounding as he hears his partner’s indrawn breath. He snakes his way down into position. The big man might want to be dominated but he wants to prove he can give as good as he can take. He wants Link to earn his role, fight for it. Prove he deserves his submission.

Link can’t help but give a strangled moan at the first deliberately tentative lick across the side of his dick. Reveling in his ability to make him feel good, Rhett lets his throat go slack as he engulfs Link without any warning. 

This is not going how Link had planned and he struggles to regain some sense of control. Rhett’s easy enough to read and he knows how his mind works. It takes a couple of minutes of his best friend humming deviously as he works him over before he manages to grab some willpower. 

Meanwhile, Rhett has shrugged internally, figuring Link’s passing up the opportunity. He’s enjoying himself but can’t help but be disappointed. Maybe Link doesn’t have it in him to really bring him to heel. Fingers pressing into the thigh beneath him for balance, he’s just about to try something new when he hears a low growl. 

Interesting.

Hmm. Maybe this is finally it. Still, he really wants to finish what he’d been about to attempt.

Grabbing hold of the curls bobbing in front of him, Link pulls firmly enough to get Rhett’s attention. He pauses to consider the scene as the other man’s neck arches back with the movement. It should be a somewhat ridiculous sight. A six-foot seven-inch man with a dick in his mouth looking up at him with wide eyes, hair wildly curling in every direction. Instead, it takes everything in Link to firmly say, “No more.” The following moan of disappointment reverberating along his length makes him reconsider. 

Briefly. 

Link tugs a little bit harder, despite Rhett’s notoriously tender scalp, knowing he has to re-establish control. “What did I just say,” he asks firmly, eyes narrowing. There’s a couple of beats of time without movement as Rhett considers his next move. The delay results in another quick clench of the hair still in Link’s fist. 

Pulling off with an obscene noise, spit trailing, Rhett decides to continue testing his partner. Looking him dead in the eye, he obstinately enunciates, “Make me.” He doesn’t say this to go against consent. He would never disregard someone else’s wishes. If he’s given any sign that he’s overstepped, he's prepared to immediately stop. 

Eyes widening, Link sits up a little bit straighter as he barks, “What did you just say?”

Any remaining traces of fatigue have been obliterated as they find themselves naturally sinking into the moment at hand.

Rhett sits back on his heels as he taunts raspily, “You heard what I said. Make me.” His hand is almost to its target when he finds his wrist gripped tightly. Looking down into Link’s eyes, the steely gaze pins him even further in place. Deciding to push him a little further, he tries to sneak in with his free hand. It’s promptly restrained as well.

It doesn’t take Link long to come to a decision on where this is headed next. He knows he needs to be careful not to jar Rhett’s back but their college days of wrestling provide the inspiration for his next move. With him up on his knees, it’s easy enough for Link to tumble him over with one quick flick of a leg. 

If Rhett had heard the whimper that came out of his mouth upon finding himself pinned down, he would be embarrassed. Luckily, he’s in the moment and doesn’t realize. Dazed, he looks up at Link with eyes blown wide. He’s been craving this kind of play for so long that it isn’t taking much to get him assuming the role he has wanted to assume so desperately.

Sitting atop of him, Link takes a second to appreciate the reaction. “So, Rhett… do you want to wrestle some more,” Link questions huskily. Leaning forward, he whispers, “Or are you going to be a good boy, hmm?”

Rhett has to lick his dry lips. “Yes,” he mumbles. 

“Now, you can do better than that, Rhett,” Link scolds. He’s so turned on at this point that he’s proud of himself for managing so well. Judging by the impressive erection rubbing against him, his partner is really enjoying what’s happening. 

Rhett can’t look away from the man straddling him. He can feel himself sliding into submission rapidly. There’s no need to fight it. They’re alone and he trusts Link absolutely. Without question. He blinks once before he almost moans, “Yes, sir,” as fingernails scrape heavily along his chest. They lightly bump over his nipples and he feels boneless. Nothing but nerve endings firing. 

Feeling Rhett so soft and pliant under him, Link knows he could easily become addicted to this. Who knew all these years that this was what was waiting for them? Their other rounds of intimacy had been a mix of nerves and sheer fun. Playing with each other. This is something else entirely and his heart is racing in anticipation.

Still, he can’t continue without asking, “How’s your back?” He doesn’t want to continue without making sure his earlier work hasn’t been undone. He can’t help lazily moving his hips against the man sprawled under him. 

Arching up into the movement, Rhett sputters, “Wh-what back?” 

Smirking, Link smooths a hand down to the other man’s dick, carefully thumbing the head before lightly gripping it. “I need to hear you use your words, bo. Is your back okay,” he enquires as he tries a gentle squeeze.

Eyes rolled back, Rhett tries to thrust up into the hand stroking him. He only stops and looks up when Link lets go to wait for an answer. Trying to clear his head, he manages to nod, “I’m good. So good,” he finishes on a sigh as the palm returns to its prior task. 

“Yes, you are,” affirms Link, slipping further into a lazy drawl.

After beginning and maintaining a steady pace, Link backs off as he feels the stomach beneath him beginning to tighten. Climbing to the side, leaning over to the bedside drawer, he pulls out the lube he’d left in there. He’d snuck upstairs and thrown a couple of things in each of their bedrooms after losing his underwear earlier. Best to be prepared. 

Turning back to Rhett, he once again grabs his wrist, stilling it. “No,” he reprimands, “You can wait. Touch yourself again and you’ll be waiting a long time.” He carefully watches, cataloging each response. He’s learning as he goes what works for them. When the fingers don’t release, Link simply tightens his grip a little and commands, “Rhett, let go. Now.” The look he gets in return is a little glassy-eyed. Concerned, he checks, “Are we good to continue?” 

A brief thought floats through Rhett’s mind that he didn’t anticipate the overwhelming emotions currently assailing him. All he can fumble out is a desperate noise. Knowing nothing else will happen if he doesn’t respond he manages, “Link. Please, Link. I need you.”

Rhett’s not the only one surprised. Somehow this has spun away from the easy massage and cuddling Link had envisioned earlier. This is more than he’d ever anticipated. He’d caught on to Rhett’s attempts to test him earlier. His pride had demanded that he meet the challenge. Still, he’d thought it’d be at least a couple of tries to get his best friend to truly submit. 

Sliding his palm up to grip Rhett’s hand tight, Link smooths his thumb along it, soothing the other man. Putting the tube down that had been clutched in his other hand, he speaks softly for the first time this evening, “Rhett, lay on your stomach for me, please.” 

Eager to please and desperately wanting to be touched, Rhett complies, quickly rolling over.

Flushed, feeling more than a little bit of desperation himself, Link uncaps the lube and pours a liberal amount over Rhett. He’d bought a quick warming gel this time and there’s no jump of surprise. Thumb stopping the flow, he gently rubs it in a circular motion, taking care to not move too fast. Once he feels the other man chasing the feeling, he begins the prep work. One finger gliding in a bit at a time. He decides to see how far he can push Rhett and goes as slowly as he can. A punishment of sorts for his early impudence. Working in increments both on the way in and the way out. It’s only when hips jerk up under him, trying to hurry him, that he proceeds with the second one. Repeating the process, he can’t help moaning along with Rhett. The tables have turned and it’s him now trying to pick up the speed. Still, he’s careful as he sides the third one in. Crooking his fingers, feeling about, he knows he’s in the right place when it elicits a sob of pleasure. 

“Please. Please don’t make me wait anymore, Link,” Rhett begs as his legs move restlessly.

Sliding on a condom this time, Link slicks himself up before helping his partner move onto his side. He’d grabbed one when retrieving the other item. Rhett shifts over easily and Link positions himself along his back, sliding one of his own legs in between his. 

The earlier mood is broken as Link is overcome with how much he truly loves Rhett. He’d known but the level of trust he’s been shown shatters the barrier he’d built in his mind. He can’t help but breathe, “I love you,” towards Rhett’s ear as he slowly presses forward. 

Blindly turning his head, Rhett silently asks for a kiss and Link is only too happy to comply. Overwhelmed with emotion, tears leak from his eyes as he whispers it back.

Pressing his mouth against one of Rhett’s shoulders, Link begins a slow and steady pace. Despite the urgency of earlier, they both settle in and enjoy the connection. Nothing else exists but the two of them. 

Head turned against the bed, Rhett pants as one hand grasps at the sheet. It’s almost too much, the rollercoaster ride of emotions. He’s never felt closer to Link, tied on every level it’s possible to be tied to someone. Emotionally, physically, and on a soul-deep level.

Wanting to make sure Rhett finishes before him, Link carefully pulls out and moves once more. The big man is now on his back, long legs braced up, for a better angle. Resuming, he leans up for a kiss that becomes nothing more than foreheads pressed together. Easily done despite the height difference as most of Rhett’s length is in his legs. 

A couple of deep thrusts and Rhett can’t hold off anymore, Link following close behind. 

Again pulling out, he stays curled companionably behind his man. A gentle kiss against his shoulder blade because he needs it himself. He cuddles in; his five o’clock shadow scraping lightly against Rhett’s back.

The terror doesn’t come like Link had thought it might. Gathering his strength to move, he comes to terms with realizing he loves Rhett, romantically. Rhett has been so open, loving, and trusting. How could he return anything but the same? Talking over his abandonment issues in therapy has certainly paved the way. However, Rhett has played a huge role as well with his steadfast loyalty and commitment over so many years.

A little concerned over the silence in the room, Link suddenly realizes Rhett is slightly shaking. Sitting up, he leans over and rubs Rhett’s back. “Bo, what’s wrong,” he asks a little desperately. Getting no reply, he panics. “Did I hurt you,” he tries. Still getting no reply, he returns to his earlier phrase, “I need you to use your words, Rhett.” 

Taking a deep breath, Rhett manages to get out, “I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m so happy but I can’t stop shaking. My hands are so cold. I think it would help if you… held me.” Now facing towards the other man, he’s clearly blushing and is avoiding Link’s gaze. This is everything he’s wanted for a long time. Why is this happening? Frustrated, he can’t figure out how to stop it.

Link is quick to snuggle in, crowding in tight, tucking Rhett’s head against his chest. He’s playing with his hair quietly when Rhett slides one of his legs in between his and curls in closer.   
“You mean so much to me, Rhett. I need to know if I do something that upsets you,” he says as he stares into space. His eyes are damp because he’s worried that he’s going to do the wrong thing. Has he already?

Turning his head up to look at Link, Rhett’s need to protect his partner temporarily overrides everything else. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I loved every moment,” he reassures before pausing in horror as his eyes fill up with tears. Hiding his head back against Link, he prays that he doesn’t cry. 

Hesitantly, Link wonders aloud, “Rhett, you know we can stop at any moment if you’re ever unsure about something, right? I ask you to use your words because I need to know what’s in your head.” He continues running his hand over the big man’s back, attempting to warm and comfort him. 

Link has just reached around him to grab a blanket when Rhett responds, “I know and we didn’t need to stop. I’ve wanted to have this entire dynamic with you for so long that it hit me harder than I thought it would. I just don’t know why.” He pauses before asking in a small voice, “Do you really lo… love me?” 

The blanket is abandoned as the words sink in.

Oh. 

Link’s heart pangs at the little wobble in his partner’s voice. “How could you doubt that? I think I’ve always loved you. Obtuseness hid exactly how much I really love you for far too long.”

Feeling entirely too needy and clingy, Rhett tries to pull back so he can regain some semblance of normalcy. Almost immediately, he wants to snuggle back in. He manages to resist and jerkily plays with the edge of the coverlet. “If I’ve brought anything out of our upbringing, it’s that I can’t do casual. Especially not with you. What are we now,” he spits out before he can consider the last time he had asked. Cringing, he hopes there won’t be another fight.

Sensing Rhett’s agitation, Link finally manages to grab the blanket and pulls it over the two of them. He casually slides in right back in against Rhett once more. The sigh of relief the move elicits is audible. 

Link doesn’t want to downplay what’s happening but turns to humour to try to nudge Rhett out of his drop. He has finally remembered reading about the subject and is hoping he’s handling it properly. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, bo,” he teases lightly. It’s not until the words are out of his mouth that he realizes how much he himself truly wants this.  
For any other couple, their relationship’s ups and downs and quick turnaround would be jolting. Rhett and Link, however, had been on the path to beginning this journey for most of their lives now. 

His mouth tries to quirk up at the corner but it’s with hopeful eyes that Rhett questions, “Would you want to be?” His still cold hands are enveloped by the other man’s. “If you don’t want…,” he begins before being cut off by a soft kiss.

Opening his eyes, Link smiles tremulously. Biting his lip, tears shining in his own eyes, he returns, “I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds like the end but it's not supposed to be. Have several other loose ends and ideas. Wondering if I should have this be the end and do shorts for the other things needing to be addressed, Mulling it over.


End file.
